Maldita consecuencia
by Liz Lambert
Summary: Luego de la batalla con los neófitos, Leah y Jacob tienen un "encuentro casual". Lo que no sabían es que ese encuentro terminaría siendo un pequeño ser dentro del vientre de Leah. ¿Como se las arreglaran los dos con este asunto? Ubicado luego de Eclipse.
1. Prólogo

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**•****Aclaracion: Ubicado despues de Eclipse, pero antes de amanecer xd. Jacob jamás se va y comienza un romance con Leah.****•**

_**Maldita consecuencia  
**_

_Prólogo_**  
**

La prueba estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo del baño, mirándome con picardía y con burla, y con ese signo de "más" remarcado en el centro. Náuseas, mareos, cambios de humor –aunque eso es algo más normal en mí– todo comprobaba mis sospechas. Pero esto... es una condena de muerte. Digo, ¿Como es que ocurrió? ¿No era una veiteañera menopáusica? Mi condición de licántropa me tendría que impedir totalmente concebir un bebé.

Me senté en el baño con las manos en mi cabeza, desordenando mi cabello. Los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente, diciendome cada detalle de aquel día en que caí tentada en sus fuertes brazos.

_–Vamos Leah, yo sé que tú quieres hacerlo –su cálido aliento estrellándose contra mi oreja me hizo temblar._

_Sus manos jugueteaban con mi vientre, no podía resistir más. ¡Dios! era un idiota, pero sabía como calentarme en un segundo. Unió su boca con la mía, y me humedecí en un instante. Bajó a mi cuello, haciendome gemir el grito del paraíso._

_–Demonios Black –fue lo último que pude decir, me lanzé con él en su pequeña cama y me perdí poseida por sus labios._

Mis recuerdos fueron desvanecidos por un toqueteo insesante en la puerta.

–Leah, llevas una hora ahí y de verdad necesito entrar –Era Seth quien rogaba desesperado por entrar. La verdad, beber demasiados refrescos es algo que no se le aconseja a nadie.

Tomé el plástico largo y horrendo, y lo escondí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Cepillé mi cabello, para no lucir tan demacrada, y le dejé la entrada libre. El pobre estaba sudando, ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta. Tuve que hacerlo yo, para no oír el líquido caer estrepitoso.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, ya eran las diez y media de la mañana y aún no había devuelto mi desayuno. Pero me sentí aliviada, quizas hoy no sentiría las náuseas. ¿Como es que hay mujeres que van a bancos especiales para sufrir todo esto?

Mi mano se posó sobre mi vientre, en este mismo instante, tenía un pequeño engendro creciendo ahí. Pensé en Jacob, ¿Como rayos se lo voy a decir? Ya está con su lote de problemas junto a su chica comprometida con una sanguijuela. Un nudo se armó en mi garganta y empezé a sollozar como una loca, parada en frente del baño.

Seth salió y me observó extrañado.

–¡Lo siento! No sabía que necesitabas el baño –se disculpó con preocupación.

Le negué con la cabeza y dije varias cosas incomprensibles entre el llanto interminable. Seth me envolvió en un abrazo, y eso calmó un poco más mis lágrimas. Bueno, al menos contaba con Seth, y pronto tendría que enterarse. Necesitaba contarle a alguien y desahogarme. Además, mis llantos ya lo estaban haciendo sospechar.

–Ven –dije sorbeteando la nariz.

Lo llevé a mi cuarto de la mano, el lucía muy confundido, pero ahora aclararía todas sus dudas. Miré a todos lados antes de cerrar la habitación, precavida de que mi mamá anduviera cerca, y cerré con seguro.

–¿Que te ocurre?

–Lo que pasa es... –saqué la prueba de embarazo de mi bolsillo y se la dí– Este pequeño asunto.

Sus ojos se abrieron de un golpe, una combinación entre furioso, entristecido y preocupado se marcaron tallados en su rostro. Sin medir su fuerza, partió la prueba en dos. Se puso de pie en un salto y me sacudió levemente los brazos.

–Leeh, tú... tú... estás... –al pobre no le salían las palabras.

¿Quién de los dos estaba mas traumado por la bizarra situación?

–Embarazada –solté finalmente.

–¿Pero ... como... quién...? –su voz comezó a aumetar su volumen, en resumen, gritos.

–¡Shh! No debe saberlo nadie, y no voy a contarte más o si no te va a dar un paro cardiaco o respiratorio. En este minuto necesito tu apoyo, eres el único que tiene el conocimiento de mi estado –Le miré con ojos de borreguito, eso siempre funcionaba.

Su tención desapareció y se lanzó contra mi cama rendido.

–Prometo guardar silencio. Pero después le contarás al resto, ¿No?

–Supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Nadie me va a creer a los siete meses que tengo indigestión –esa si sería una situación ridícula y graciosa.

Ambos reímos, relajandonos un poco y dejando atrás todo el dramón de la cosa que venía en camino. Pero una presión en mi estómago me debilitó, e hizo a mi frente sudar gotas de agua saladas y frías. No podía correr el cerrojo de la puerta, estaba desesperada por ir al baño. Terminé devolviendo mi cena en la papelera de mi habitación.

Seth me sostuvo el cabello y me acarició la espalda. Después de varias arcadas y asquerosidades, mi estómago calmo sus ancias de devolver. Suspiré aliviada y alejé la papelera lo más lejos para no repetir tal acción.

–¿Estas bien? –Seth siempre preocupado de mí.

–Claro que no –respondí con amargura– Pero tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, deberé vivir así por mucho tiempo.

Seth me dió un último abrazo –este lo recibí a regañedientes– y dejó la habitación conmigo dentro. Maldije una media hora, ¿Como lo haría para lidiar con todo después? No creo estar mentalmente lista para críar un bebé, y no sé si tendré que hacerlo con Jacob o por mi cuenta.

Otra vez un toqueteo se escuchó en la puerta, irritándome más de lo que estaba.

–¡Pasé! –grité, no tenía ganas de levantarme a abrir.

La puerta se movió lentamente, y la cabeza de mi madre se asomó por el pequeño espacio que dejó. Dió una mirada express a la habitación, luego a mi y por último en la papelera. Creo que ya estaba haciendo suposiciones, pero no quise pensarlo.

–¿Que quieres? –le pregunté sacándola de su letargo

–Hoy iremos a cenar con Billy y Jacob, así que no hagas planes para la noche.

Cenar con Billy y Jacob. ¿Podría ser capaz de mirarle a la cara disimulando que cargo con su hijo? Otra vez sentí un mareo, y me mecí un poco. Al menos, estaba sentada, porque estando de pie ya estaría estancada en el suelo.

–Sí, como sea –le contesté con mi mente en otra parte.

Volvió a mirarme con conjeturas, y cerró la puerta. Esta vez, los mareos me hicieron perder la conciencia, quedando medio recostada en la cama. Llegué a despertar horas mas tarde, eran las tres o algo así. El estómago me rugía, ahora tenía que comer por dos, genial.

Mamá y Seth ya habían almorzado, así que me di el privilegio de comerme un gran plato de pasta de pie en la cocina. Me era mucho mas agradable así.

Terminado el plato, me fui directo a la cama, me sentía terriblemente fatigada. Dormí todo el resto de la tarde, sin preocuparme por nada, soñando con que era un pájaro volando libre.

Desperté de un salto, ya eran las seis, y teníamos que irnos a casa de Jacob. Mierda, no quería ir, pero no tenía de otra. Además no podía seguir dándole pistas a mi madre para que me descubriera.

_**Ll**egando con mi segundo fic escrito, pero el primero publicado xd Siempre me pregunté ¿Como sería una historia donde Leah está embarazada de Jake? Raro, muuuy raro. En fin, reviews son algo muy adorado por todas las escritoras de fanfics. Sería lindo que me dejaran uno, para seguir con esta lesera :D Si no, no tendré motivos para seguir D: **~Liz**  
_


	2. La cena: Plato principal, tensión

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuencia**

**La cena**

Estábamos frente a la puerta de Jacob, esperando a que nos abrieran. Tenía una especie de escalofrío en el estómago, que me erizaba los bellos y me nublaba la vista. Los ojos de Seth estaban pegados en mí, buscando por alguna actitud que delatara la identidad del padre de la cosa que tenía adentro. Así que inspiré hasta no poder más, y controlé los malditos nervios.

–¿Que tal Sue? –Jacob nos abrió la puerta y nos dio la mitad de una sonrisa– Seth, Leah –remarcó mi nombre por sobre los otros, lo que dio el pie de inicio.

–Idiota –le dije con las manos en los bolsillos.

–¡Jacob! –Seth chilló contento y le saludo con ese saludo extraño de chocar las manos y todas esas ridiculeces que no entiendo.

Entramos al hogar, que emitía un olor a pescado. Las náuseas volvieron a dominarme, pero no podía moverme, estaba rodeada por Jacob, Seth y mi mamá, todos atentos a mí por diferentes razones. Respiré y me mordí los labios logrando así controlarme. Mierda, no sé qué haré cuando el plato estuviera frente a mí.

–Hola chicos, Su –saludó Billy que venía de la cocina– Vamos a la mesa, tengo todo listo.

–Ya vamos Billy –le anunció mamá.

Jacob y Seth caminaron con tranquilidad al comedor, yo iba tras de ellos, pero mi mamá me detuvo de un jalón.

–¿Ocurre algo Sue? –preguntó Jacob desconcertado

–No es nada Jacob, vayan, nosotras estaremos ahí enseguida.

Los chicos siguieron su curso directo a la cena que me hacía sentir nauseabunda.

–¿Te sientes bien Leah? Estas pálida.

Le miré hostilmente, para protegerme de la inseguridad que sentía en ese momento. Era una maldita cobarde, pero no lo iba a enseñar.

–Estoy perfectamente –le aseguré.

Su rostro mostraba duda e incertidumbre. ¡Demonios! Piensa en una excusa Leah, piensa, piensa...

–Es solo que no tengo ganas de comer pescado, pero lo haré de todos modos –¡No! ¡Eso no! Maldición, debo callarme ahora.

Asintió con la expresión fría, y volvió al comedor. Seguí su lento paso, y tomé el único asiento libre, justo al lado de Jacob.

El plato estaba frente a mí, observando tal como lo hacía la prueba de embarazo. Levanté el rostro y observé las caras presentes: Billy estaba distraído hablando con Sue, y Sue estaba de la misma forma. Jacob estaba ocupado comiendo como un animal, y Seth tenía los ojos abiertos y estancados en mí. Mierda.

Quise olvidar el asunto, y corté un pedazo de pescado. Acerqué lentamente el tenedor a mi boca, y lo hice entrar. Pero las arcadas volvieron y tuve que volar al baño. Devolví todo lo que tenía, incluso vi a mi alma irse por el retrete.

Mientras me enjuagaba la boca, una presencia puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jacob apreciando las pequeñas ojeras que se habían formado bajo mis ojos y la palidez de mis mejillas.

–¿Acaso me ves bien? –le respondí con cinismo.

No dijo nada más y fijó sus ojos sobre mí. Tenían tanta fogosidad, que me dieron de ganas de llevármelo a la habitación. Pero me resistí, había tres personas más presentes en el comedor, y no podía hacerlo nuevamente, había sido un error estúpido.

Él apartó los cabellos de mi rostro, y se acercó a una distancia potencialmente peligrosa.

–Te he extrañado –su voz en mi oído... Demonios, lo estaba haciendo otra vez.

–Es muy halagador que me necesites de esa forma tan desesperada –esta vez no me dejé caer y le devolví el susurro.

–Ja ja –fue todo lo que dijo, y ya sus labios estaban sobre los míos moviendose con pasión.

Un golpe bastante fuerte nos desconcentró, Seth había abierto la puerta haciendo un gran barullo. Nos apuntó impresionado, yo creí que me derretiría en el piso y Jacob no entendía nada de nada.

–¿Que haces aquí Seth?

Él solo se empeñaba en mirar severamente a Jacob. Lo empujé fuera del baño y lo envié bajo amenazas al comedor fingiendo normalidad, y de un tirón entre a mi perturbado hermano al baño.

–¿Él es...? –le cubrí la boca, porque estaba hablándome a gritos nuevamente.

–Para que ocultártelo, él es. Pero no sabe nada y no debe saberlo, así que te vas a callar y fingir que el mundo es de color rosa, ¿Entendido?

Dudo un minuto bajo una cortina de enojo y resentimiento contra los dos. Aceptó con un leve asentimiento y volvió al comedor refunfuñando. Me dolía mas decepcionarlo a él que a mi propia madre, pero las cosas estaban hechas y tenía que continuar.

Tomé el último aliento de valentía y caminé hacia la mesa dispuesta a enfrentar náuseas, miradas e incomodidades. Billy y Sue preocupados, me interrogaron sobre mi estado.

–¿Estas enferma Leah? –Billy fue el primero en hacer la interrogativa.

–Creo que comí algo en mal estado –mentí.

–Tengo unas hierbas para calmar la indigestión, ¿Quieres un poco? –me ofreció, pero prefería comerme todo el pescado a beber hierbas con sabor a césped recién cortado.

–No te preocupes, ya estoy bien.

–Si no fuera porque tu problema ocasionado por tu licantropía, creería que estás embarazada –mi mamá lanzó la frase como una broma, pero me cayó como un yunque, tal como en las caricaturas.

Jacob se volteó velozmente y me interrogó con la mirada, Seth intentaba conservar la calma.

–¿Es una broma? Claro que no lo estoy –le seguí la corriente entre risas, Billy y Jake me siguieron a mí, pero a Seth tuve que rogarle con la mirada.

No se tocó más el tema, lo que me alivio en cierto modo. Lograba escuchar el latido rápido del ser en mi vientre, retumbar en mis oídos. El sonido me mantuvo ocupada toda la cena, y no puse atención a las conversaciones banales de la cena. Distraerme era una necesidad en este minuto, pero no lo pude conseguir.

Después de la cena, Sue y Billy se quedaron charlando en el sofá, y como no nos prestaban atención, Jake me llevó a su cuarto, ¿Para qué? Mejor ni pensarlo, pero me huele a "concebirle un gemelo al bebé".

Cerró la puerta despacio, y admiró como me sentaba sobre su cama y exhalaba un bufido.

–¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás actuando extraño.

No supe que excusa torpe contestarle, así que preferí callar. El enfado me tenía bajo su poder, estaba irritada y cualquier cosa podría hacerme explotar en ese minuto. Cambios de humor, nada agradable.

–¿No vas a contestarme?

–Mira Jacob, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces, así que mejor cállate y déjame en paz. Gracias a ti estoy en una tonta situación, por un tonto error, ¿Sabes cuál fue? Conocerte.

Y exploté. Me era imposible controlar mi ira y casi le aviento una bofetada, pero canalicé mejor esta desesperación y salí furiosa por la puerta, dando como toque final un estrepitoso y bello portazo.

–Leah ¿Dónde vas? –me interrogó mi madre deteniendo las risas que le provocaba Billy y Seth.

–No les importa –exclamé sin mirarle al rostro.

Hice de igual manera que salí del cuarto de Jake, libre sin molestarme de dar explicaciones y sellando con el portazo. Corrí a cualquier lado, dejando árboles y arbustos tras de mí. Finalmente, frené en un hermoso lago. No tenía idea de su existencia, pero era realmente bello, sus aguas estaban estáticas, reflejando el cielo y la luna en todo su explendor.

Acomodé todo mi cuerpo en la orilla de él y me estiré completamente. Llevé mis manos a mi vientre, era inevitable. En tan solo unos meses tendría un bulto revoltoso en mis brazos, siendo una madre. Mi nombre junto a la palabra madre no sonaban muy bien juntos, Madre Leah sonaba como monja pecadora. ¿Mamá Leah? Eso sonaba un poco menos perturbador.

Mientras meditaba todo lo que tendría que aguantar estos ocho meses más, pensé en como se lo tomaría el resto de la manada. No es que me importe la opinión de ese grupo de tarados, pero cruzó mi mente. Luego mi blanco de preocupaciones se fijo... en Sam, ¿Como se lo tomaría? Una sensación dolorosa atravesó mi pecho. Lo ahogué y desvanecí aquel pensamiento, quedándome profundamente dormida.

El alba apareció despertándome de un sueño vacío, y fue dulce, hasta que las malditas náuseas volvieron. No tuve más opción que expulsar mi estómago en el lago.

–Estás contaminando el ambiente, muchos peces se van a morir por tu culpa.

Esa voz profunda y bromista me paralizó. Moví mi cuerpo hacia atrás y por último di media vuelta. Jacob estaba sentado con sus manos en sus piernas, mirando relajado el nublado amanecer de La Push.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que con mis palabras de ayer te lo había dejado todo claro.

–Algo me dijo que no, que estabas poseída por el demonio. Bueno, más de lo común.

–¿Intentas ser gracioso?

–Leah, ¿Estás segura de que estás enferma? –Jacob estaba dudando.

–Muy segura, creo que es tu presencia la que me indigestó –con este tipo de palabras entrelazadas como un sarcasmo siempre le convencían de que yo estaba segura.

–Ya sé porqué más hostilidad de la normal. No tenemos que hablar de eso, tampoco quiero, pero si me dices yo voy a comprender y me voy a marchar fingiendo que nada me importa y que el mundo es color de rosa.

Lo miré atenta, no tenía ni idea sobre lo que estaba hablando. Pero no eran grandes noticias, su rostro lo denotaba con firmeza. La curiosidad se plantó en mí como un virus, y quise saber que secreto se traía.

–No tengo idea de lo que dices, ¿De qué quieres que te hable? ¿Alguien ha muerto?

–¿Entonces no lo sabes?

–¡Demonios! ¿Qué es lo que no sé?

Jacob articuló un "oh" mudo, dejándome en incertidumbre. Una intuición me decía que tenía que ver con Sam, ¿Por qué otra razón Jacob actuaría de ese modo? Mi corazón se aceleró golpeándome con crueldad, mi apocalíptica mente comezó a pensar las peores cosas.

–Emily está embarazada.

Mi mandíbula se abrió y se quedó estancada, cuando pensé cierto tiempo que eramos prácticamente hermanas con una especial conexión, no creí que fuera tan cierto y exacto. ¿Por qué nadie más me lo había comentado? Sé que me he alejado de Emily, pero no tenía excusa alguna para no comentármelo, en especial cuando estoy pasando por la misma situación.

Unas lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y me quemaban por salir, ¡No quería llorar, maldición! Apreté los puños resistiendo con todos mis esfuerzos. Pero al final, los sollozos me ahogaron el pecho y tuve que llorar.

–¿Te he jodido el día? –inquirió viendo mi sufrir hormonal sin hacer nada al respecto. De todos modos estaba bien, ¿Por qué le importaría yo a Jacob?

–Vaya que sí. Gracias por la carga emocional extra –me limpié la humedad del rostro con mi camiseta.

Debido a mi vista nublada, no logré visualizar el rostro de Jacob, pero noté como se acercaba cautelosamente y me envolvía en un abrazo. Un tanto inseguro e incómodo, pero todo se desvaneció cuando mis sollozos se acrecentaron de forma exagerada.

–Yo también estoy embarazada –mencioné sin darme cuenta de lo que decía.

–¿Qué?

Me petrifiqué, ¡Mierda! Bravo Leah, te has delatado. No me imaginaba de esta forma el revelarle la noticia, más bien pensaba en dejar al bebé crecer y después presentárselo exclamando, "Mira, este es tu hijo".

_**L**iz está feliz, ¿Saben porqué? Porque recibió muchos reviews! Se los agradezco mucho :D Eso me impulsó a hacer este capítulo lo mejor posible, o al menos eso espero. ¿Algún review ahora :)? Ojalá este capítulo no haya decepcionado a nadie (siempre tengo esa inseguridad xd) Este capítulo me pico toooda la noche hasta que tuve que escribirlo xd y ya empezé con el siguiente :D ~**Liz**_


	3. Responsabilidades y perdones

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuencia**

**Tomando responsabilidades, pidiendo perdones  
**

Mis lágrimas se detuvieron como si hubiera cerrado el grifo del agua, y en cambio vi a un Jacob paralizado observándome con los ojos casi escapandose de su rostro. Pasé mis manos frente a su mirada repetidas veces para comprobar que seguía en este mundo.

–¿Estás vivo Jacob?

–¡¿Estás embarazada? ¿Es enserio? ¿Cómo, cuándo, quién? –Jacob hizo un escandalo gritando y sacudiéndome los brazos.

Me golpeé el rostro, su habilidad deductiva era muy baja, mas baja que el promedio mediocre. Pero le di más puntos solamente porque se lo dije de golpe y sin avisar.

–Claro que lo estoy. ¿Realmente quieres escuchar la respuesta a todas las otras preguntas?

–Eso quiere decir que... –comenzó a deducir.

–Así es, grandísimo genio.

–Oh rayos.

El silencio se volvió el ambiente principal de tan hermoso lugar. Solo escuchaba corazones y respiraciones lentas y profundas. El momento era bastante incómodo, ninguno de los dos sabía cual era la palabra correcta en ese minuto.

Jacob, más confiado y vuelto en sí, me miró a los ojos con sinceridad. Pude sentir una especie de estática dentro de todo mi ser, pero lo ignoré y me concentré en lo que estaba a punto de exhalar de sus labios.

–Leah, yo voy a estar contigo y con él, sin importarme de lo que decidas. No te será fácil deshacerte de mí –puso una de sus manos en mi vientre, haciendome temblar.

Su aliento estaba tan cercano a mí, provocandome la mas grande de las tentaciones. Maldito sea por hacerme ver débil. Rocé sus labios, y la hiperventilación invadió mis pulmones. Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura y me presionaron contra él. Debido a la cercanía, mi boca estuvo sobre la de él en menos de dos segundos. Tan preciado cuerpo era mío nuevamente, y gracias a Dios no llevaba puesta su camiseta. Mis manos acariciaban su torso y espalda como un par de niñas correteando libres por una juguetería.

–¡Leah! ¡Jacob! –un grito lejano me alejó de Jacob.

Él bajo el rostro un tanto decepcionado, y yo volteé iracunda para ver quién era el tarado que había detenido esta acción tan anhelada. Quil nos sonreía con picardía, y levantaba las cejas como un ridículo.

–¡Lárgate imbécil! –le ordené en un grito espantoso.

–¡Descuiden, no pensaba quedarme a mirar!

–¡Mejor hazle caso y desaparece Quil! –le gritó Jacob de vuelta.

Quil solo se carcajeó divertido y siguió su camino. Pero la magia del aire se había esfumado junto con nuestros gritos. Me recosté sobre la tierra y suspiré. Relajarme ya no me era sencillo, no cuando sabía con lo que cargaba dentro de mí.

–Así que seremos padres –mencionó Jacob apreciando el vacío.

–Sip –recalqué la "p" final de la palabra.

–¿Y que vamos a hacer?

–No tengo muchas ganas de pensar eso ahora, tendremos que enfrentarlo cuando llegue ese día. Ahora, pensemos en cualquier otra cosa que no sea este engendro creciendo dentro de mí.

Jacob iba a pronunciar algo, pero se detuvo en seco y endureció la mirada. No sé que rayos le estaba ocurriendo, pero no me levanté para averiguarlo, estaba demasiado cómoda en la mezcla de piedras, tierra y plantas.

–Leah, te he estado buscando –la cabeza de Seth apareció ante la mía cubriendo la poca luz que lograba captar– Mamá esta desconfiando cada vez más, y creo que tu escena de ayer le hizo comprobar muchas cosas. Deberías ir a hablar con ella.

Me puse de pie en un salto, arreglando mis ropas desordenadas. En eso me vino una acidez inexplicablemente horrible, todo el esófago me ardía y parecía expeler humo de la boca.

–Tendré que ir a hablar con ella –le aclaré a Seth, luego señalé a Jacob– Tú me vas a acompañar, la culpa es de los dos.

No pronunció nada y bufó con las manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Puedes entrar en fase? –Me preguntó al mismo tiempo en que se quitaba las zapatillas.

–No lo sé, pero esta vez prefiero no arriesgarme.

–¿Quieres que te lleve? –se ofreció, esta vez se quitaba los pantalones quedando totalmente desnudo.

Aparté la mirada, ver su cuerpo en todo su explendor natural no era algo que quería hacer, en especial con Seth a mi lado. Crucé mis brazos, y sin intención alguna enterre mis propias uñas en mi piel hasta que vi sangre en mi mano izquierda. Maldije mis uñas largas, quiza morderlas no sea un mal hábito.

–Oye te hice una pregunta, ¿Ahora te incomóda mi desnudez? Por qué aquella vez... –empezó a presumir.

–Cállate Jacob y entra luego en fase que me estoy aburriendo.

–Como digas.

En tan solo un pestañeo el lobo castaño estuvo frente a nosotros, esperando a que me subiera en su lomo peludo y maloliente.

–Nos vemos más tarde Seth –apoyé mi mano en su hombro y la dejé caer.

Me subí a Jacob, sintiendo su pelaje áspero entre mis dedos. Sujeté fuerte de estos pelos, caerme sería un asesinato doble, solo que yo no terminaría muerta porque claro, soy una licántropa.

Jacob corrió a través de los árboles a una velocidad supersónica, y se sentía muy distinto a correr de forma lobuna. Las náuseas me volvieron en la mitad del camino, y como es más difícil controlarlas durante movimientos bruscos, necesitaba detenerme. Le jalé fuertemente el cabello para pedirle que parara, creo que hasta le saqué unos mechones gruesos.

Me incliné sobre unos arbustos e hice lo que debía hacer, devolver mi estómago por la cuadragésima quinta vez de la semana. Me volví a subir a Jacob con el estómago mas calmado, y continuamos.

Visualicé mi gran hogar entre los árboles y Jacob frenó en seco, tuve que abrazarme a su lomo para no terminar estancada en la ventana.

–Quédate aquí –Le mencioné mientras bajaba cuidadosamente de él–, yo te daré una señal para que entres. Solo estate atento a la ventana.

Avanzé con confianza hacia la puerta sin miedos ni escrúpulos, ya no era una niña y no aceptaría sermones y retos de su parte. Si yo cometí un error tendré que saber como resolverlo. La puerta se abrió ante mí antes de que la golpeara.

–Leah, ¿Tienes algo que contarme? –Mi mamá siempre me hacia la misma pregunta cuando ya sabía lo que me traía entre manos.

Asentí con la expresión neutral, y entré empujandola. Me paré frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y con su presencia molesta encima. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, y un dolor bajo el abdomen me hizo quejarme en silencio.

–Yo sé que estas embarazada Leah. No soy estúpida, ya tuve dos hijos –no me inmuté por sus palabras y la dejo hablar para que cuando sea mi turno de responder no tenga nada más que decir– Descuida, no voy a regañarte, tienes casi veinte años, así que no tenías porque ocultarmelo. ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?

–Desde ayer en la mañana –le contesté secamente.

–¿Sabes algo además de lo obvio?

–Claro que no, ¿Acaso crees que yo puedo ir al médico?

Mi comentario y tono de voz le molestaron, lo noté cuando puso ambas manos en las caderas y me envió un regaño mental. Pero mantuve mi posición, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Suspiré, sabía que la pregunta más importante estaba cercana, y tendría que enfrentarla. Mi mamá haría un escandalo, también lo sabía. A ella le interesaban mucho los números y esas cosas que no tenían relevancia alguna para mí.

–¿Quién es el padre Leah?

Le digo, no le digo, le digo, no le digo...

–Jacob –le dije.

–¡Por Dios Leah! ¡El chico tiene tan solo dieciseis! –me gritó en la cara.

Si, Jacob podría tener quince, deciseis o diecisiete, pero el maldito lucía de más de veinte años. Y se vería mayor en un futuro, debido a su licantropía. Mi mamá solo exageraba.

–Pues dejame decirte que no aparenta dieciseis. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto la edad?

–Claro que es importante ¿Y quieres que se haga cargo de tus irresponsabilidades con su inmadurez?

–Oh mierda.

La mirada se me nubló, perdí el equilibrio y me estampé contra el suelo. Recuperé la conciencia no sé en que minuto, pero no era capaz de abrir los ojos y solo oía voces inentendibles. Me encontraba recostada en una cama, y alguien tenía puesta su mano sobre la mía. Hice un esfuerzo por lograr visualizar lo que ocurría, hasta que ví la mano de Jacob sobre mí y a mi mamá discutir con él.

–Más te vale Jacob, lo que han hecho ha sido un gran error –ninguno de los dos se percató de que estaba despierta– Así que ahora tendrán que aceptar la consecuencia y avanzar.

–Lo sé Sue –Jacob dirigió sus ojos hacia mí y me descubrió.

Mi mamá espiro una gran bocanada de aire y dejó mi habitación. Me di cuenta de que era la mía cuando vi mi ropa amontonada en el rincón que había dejado hace unos días.

–¿Por qué tu mano está sobre mi frente? –le pregunté con la poca energía en mi poder.

–Porque... no lo sé –mostró una gran sonrisa de burla.

–¿La puedes quitar?

La quitó sin reclamar. Me incorporé en la cama al sentirme libre, pero ese dolor abdominal de hace un rato volvió a sus andadas. Hice un gesto de dolor con el rostro y traté de olvidarlo..

Alguien toco la puerta con suavidad, y una voz muy conocida pidió permiso para entrar. Le di el pase de entrar con un poco de resentimiento.

–Jacob, ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? –Rogó Emily escondida tras la puerta.

Él se encogió de hombros y abandonó la habitación. Emily se sentó en la orilla libre de mi cama, reposó su mano sobre su pequeña pancita, que se notaba mucho más que la mía. Esa pancita tendría que tener al menos cuatro meses, y yo todo ese tiempo sin enterarme.

–Hola –susurró con timidez.

No le respondí a su saludo, en cambio crucé mis brazos y fruncí el ceño.

–Estaba de paso y Sue me ha contado todo. Y creo que ya es hora de que sepas mi situación para que aceptes mi apoyo.

Yo ya tenía conocimiento de su situación, pero no necesitaba su apoyo. Era lo último que quería de ella, solo marcharse y no volver más con el fruto de su amor por Sam me haría aceptarla un poco. Solo un poco.

–Leah, estoy embarazada. No te lo dije antes por el simple hecho de que no quería lastimarte más, no fue por una mala intención. Hace mucho tiempo nos separamos por algunos hechos, y sé que no quieres verme ni en pintura. Pero tendré mis brazos abiertos por si necesitas mi ayuda. Aprovechemos esta oportunidad para recuperar lo que perdimos.

Me tomé varios minutos para analizar cada palabra y su significado. No me sentía en condiciones de correr a ella con los brazos abiertos gritando "¡Seamos amigas!", debía meditar bastante y tomarme mi tiempo para hacer las decisiones correctas. Yo tenía secuelas graves grabadas en el alma, razón de mi constante cinismo. ¿Podría este bebé y esta circunstancia cambiar algo?

–Márchate –le pedí a Emily.

_**O**MG, reviews! casi me caigo de espaldas cuando vi la cantidad xd Les agradezco muuuucho mucho su apoyo en reviews, son como mi paga por escribir xd Además de que me forzan a dejar el fic de "buena calidad" (o al menos eso intento) Um, estuve pensando y nose si dejar el fic hasta el parto de Leah, o un poco despues, ¿Que opinan usteds? Despues de todo, ustedes son las lectoras :D En fin, ¿Algun review :)? ~**Liz**_


	4. Metamorfosis

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuencia**

**Metamorfosis  
**

Emily me miró comprensiva ante mi petición. Sí, estaba siendo irracional, pero como dije antes, debía pensar y meditar. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta con mucha calma, agradecí la forma en que estaba tomando mi forma de ser.

–Antes de que te vayas ¿Me harías un favor? –le pregunté recordando algo vital que me traía preocupada.

–Claro, dime Leah –no quitó la mano del pomo de la puerta.

–No le digas a Sam sobre mi condición.

Se quedó estática unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando. Luego asintió junto con un pestañeo en cámara lenta, y se retiró de mi habitación.

Envolví mis dedos en la sábana con frutración e ira. Las solté cuando comenzó a doler y mi mano voló hacia mi mesa de noche, lanzando sin querer mi lámpara al suelo. Esta se estrelló en el suelo y se partió en varios pedazos. Los recogí para esconderlos en el cajón de la mesa, y me corté con uno.

No le tomé mucha importancia, la herida se sanaría sola en unos segundos. Me levanté de la cama, me era desesperante estar en ella por demasiado tiempo.

Abrí la puerta, y al salir me estampé contra Jacob y me golpeé en la frente con su nariz.

–¡Vaya que tienes la cabeza dura! –me ofendió mientras se sobaba lastimero.

–¿Ah sí? Pues tú tienes una nariz demasiado puntiaguda.

Llevé mi mano a mi frente, y me percaté de que aún sangraba. Era una herida pequeña, y se suponía que no tardaría nada en recuperarse, ¿Que diablos...? Estaba ahí, roja y palpitante, gritándome un dato importante que era necesario saber. Si no me era posible cicatrizar con rapidez, solo significaba una cosa...

–Creo que te has cortado con algo –sujetó mi mano pero la alejé inmediatamente.

–Gracias por el aviso –denoté mi sarcasmo.

Sacudí el estúpido pensamiento que invadió mi mente e hice un lado a Jacob para pasar hacia la cocina, la garganta me ardía y clamaba por algo de beber. Jacob siguió mi paso, como si fuera mi guardaspaldas o algo así. Era fastidioso, no moriría ni nada por el estilo, había resistido mi miserable vida y lo seguiria haciendo tal como siempre.

Tomé la botella de jugo del refrigerador y di un enorme trago. La sed se calmó al instante y guardé el jugo. Jacob tenía la vista estancada en la ventana, con la mente en otro lugar.

–¿Acaso estás pensando en tu chica vampiro? –le interrumpí causandole una deformación en su expresión.

–¿Y tú acaso estás pensando en Sam? –devolvió con amargura.

No dejé que su comentario me afectara, pues su intención era lastimarme por haberle hecho tal pregunta. Y vaya que pregunta más idiota, me entristecía un poco que sufriera por tal desperdicio de persona. Pero solo un poco, algo así como la punta del corazón.

–He pensado, y creo que es momento de olvidarla –su comentario me tomó por sorpresa.

Mi pregunta le había afectado, lo dejó mostrar, ¿Por qué cambiaba de opinión tan de pronto?

–Un minuto, si crees que porque estoy embarazada de ti tenga que tener una relación contigo, estás algo equivocado mi buen amigo. No tienes que sentirte obligado a estar conmigo.

Se quedó en silencio un lapso de tiempo, viendome un poco de asombro. Sí, volví a meter la pata, eso es lo que ocurre cuando no se premedita lo que se quiere decir. No le dí una gran importancia.

–Bueno, si eso es lo que tú quieres, yo no te estorbaré más –dicho esto con un enorme enfado, se apresuró en salir.

–¿Adónde vas?

–Ya te lo dije, a un lugar donde no te estorbe –dió un fuerte portazo.

–¡Vamos Jacob! ¿Quién es hormonal ahora? –le grité por la ventana, pero hizo caso omiso de mi exclamación.

Suspiré, no me era bueno lidiar con este tipo de cosas. La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez me trajo a mi hermano, eso me hizo pensar ¿Donde rayos se había metido mi mamá? Bueno, al menos no había visto mi ridícula discusión con Jacob.

–¿Le ocurre algo a Jacob?

–Tan solo está un poco hormonal... –le comenté como si fuera una estupidez, y lo era.

–Deberías hablar con él, tú a veces puedes ser un poco... cruel –me indicó como si ya supiera todo y que su pregunta hubiera sido completamente innecesaria.

–No empieces con tus sermones, Seth.

Un dolor en el pecho y las extremidades me hizo retorcerme, era agudo y no se detenía. Me abracé a mi misma y tomé asiento en el sofá, era insoportable. Comencé a temer por los bebés –podré ser amarga, pero el instito materno lo tengo en la sangre– perderlos no era una bella solución para tal situación.

–Leah, ¿Te encuentras bien?

No le contesté, el dolor se acrecento e iba para más. Apreté los dientes ahogando un grito, pero al final tuve que dejarlo salir. El grito se extendió en una nota de horror, me costaba trabajo respirar y el estómago se me revolvió del temor.

–¡Leah! ¿Que te pasa? –Seth intentaba descubrir que me pasaba, estaba tan atemorizado como yo– Cálmate, respira, yo iré por alguien.

Continué en mi letardo de gritos y estremecimientos, mientras vi a Seth correr por mi vida. Me recosté y quedé en posición fetal, buscando formas para aliviar el dolor. Seguramente me veía patética.

Un estruendo me asustó, Jacob venía corriendo a verme, a pesar de que se había enfadado conmigo.

–¿Que te ocurre? –me tocó para acomodarme y descubrir algo, pero apartó sus manos como si tuviese ciento cuarenta grados de temperatura– Estás muy helada, ¿Que rayos está pasando? –bueno, al final era todo lo contrario.

Seguía sin tener la capacidad de hablar, solo profería gritos de dolor. Hasta que sentí un enorme espasmo en todo el cuerpo y perdí el conocimiento, otra vez. Unas imágenes extrañas se mostraron ante mis ojos durante este tiempo de incosciencia, que me causaron cierto efecto. La primera era un niño junto a una niña tomados de la mano y sonrientes... esa era muy bizarra. Luego ví un precioso mar azul pacífico, y en el medio de él había un hombre que no pude ver. Terminada la imagen, desperté.

Aún estaba en el sofá, y tenía varias caras sobre mí. La primera que logré reconocer fue la de Seth, luego la de mi mamá, la de Jacob y una cuarta que no reconocí. Pero era muy pálido, supuse que era un chupasangre... Esperen, ¿Un vampiro en La Push?

–Ha recuperado el conocimiento. ¿Como te sientes? –Aquella pregunta me tenía cansada– ¿Aún sientes dolor?

–No, me siento mejor.

Me palmó los brazos y el pecho, como si supiera que ese era el lugar de mi delirio. Sacó un termómetro de mi brazo –del cual no sabía su existencia– y lo revisó con cara de dudas.

–Puedo hacer unas deducciones, respecto a lo que sé sobre licántropos. Su temperatura ha descendido a la usual en humanos, y no puedo sentir su esencia anterior. Eso me hace suponer solo una cosa, ella es una humana nuevamente.

–¿Es eso posible? –preguntó Jacob confundido.

–No lo sé, este caso es totalmente extraño. Quizá los dolores fueron una especie de metamorfosis, para adaptar su cuerpo al embarazo. Sería muy riesgoso cargar con un bebé y tener la capacidad de cambiar de forma.

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, todo lo que decía tenía mucho sentido.

–Ahora, lo mejor sería chequear el estado de su bebé. ¿Podrían venir a mi casa? Tengo todo el equipo para un ultrasonido.

–No, no, ¡No! Yo no me moveré de aquí –me negué, no pensaba ir a una casa repleta de vampiros.

–No seas irracional Leah, tu irás. El doctor Carlisle está siendo muy noble en este momento, así que no te comportes de ese modo. –recibí un regaño por parte de mi madre.

–Debo irme, puedes ir cuando gustes para revisarte. Pero lo mejor sería que fueras pronto –Carlisle cerró su maleta, dispuesto a marcharse.

–Gracias por todo –le agradeció mi mamá ya estando en la puerta, y lo vió irse en su auto último modelo.

Así que ahora era una simple humana, por un lado es bueno, descubrí que no soy tan infértil como creía y ya no tendré que lidiar con tener que controlarme en ciertos momentos para no explotar en la cara de alguien. Por otro lado, lo extrañaría, perderme en forma animal sin importarme lo demás.

–¿Irás? –inquirió Jacob inclinándose y quedando en cunclillas, con su rostro muy cerca del mío.

–Mi mamá me obligará así que sí, iré.

–Yo iré contigo –se ofreció enseguida– Si vas a verlo, yo también quiero.

–Como quieras. Ahora necesito ir al baño con urgencia.

Casi me estrello contra el suelo corriendo al baño, las náuseas me tenían agotada. Como si el bebé estuviera indigestado o algo por el estilo, pero eternamente porque esto no parecía tener un fin.

Dispuesta a ir a esa casa de locos –después de que me sentí mejor–, salí de casa sin que nadie lo notara. Que Jacob fuera conmigo no era la mas grande de las ideas, a pesar de que le dejé ir. Encontrarse con ese idiota y probablemente con Bella no le haría nada bien, y mi generosidad estaba alta, así que lo hice simplemente para no ver su cara de amargado y derrotado.

Mi pobre auto, un poco abandonado, fue el fiel amigo que me llevó a esta casa después de tantas vueltas. Mi capacidad olfativa y auditiva eran comunes nuevamente, por lo que no pude orientarme correctamente.

La mansión era enorme y lucía costosa. Caminé hacia ella con sigilo, pero lo mas probable es que hayan sentido mi aroma. Antes de poder tocar la puerta, una chica de cabellos puntiagudos y muy bajita me abrió la puerta. Se le veía confundida, quizá porque yo ya no era una mujer lobo.

–Carlisle te ha estado esperando. Entra –se mostró mucho más amable de lo que pensé.

Entré con inseguridad, bajo la mirada de otras tres personas, Bella y su noviecito, una rubia y un musculoso de tamaño monstruoso.

–Leah, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Bella fue la primera en hablar.

–Intentar ignorarte, ¿Como te va con tu boda? ¿Piensas invitar a Jake a la tortura?

Se quedó sin aliento, y me sentí orgullosa de haberle dado en el clavo. Sentí otras miradas posarse con ira sobre mí, pero las ignoré. Seguí a la chica duende a donde sea que estuviera el doctor Carlisle. Finalmente llegamos a una especie de sala, que en realidad parecía hospital.

–Has venido –me sonrió con amabilidad– Por favor, recuestate en la cama.

–Gracias –mascullé a regañedientes.

Era el momento, ahora vería al pequeño engendro. Intenté calcular los meses antes de que el doctor lo supiera, y conté al menos unos dos meses. Eso tendría que tener aproximadamente.

Me dejé reposar sobre la cama con nervios, ¿Realmente estaba ocurriendo esto?

_**B**ueno... no recibí tantos reviews pero no me desanime! Gracias a las chicas que me dieron su opinion, las tomaré en cuenta me gustaron mucho :D Jeanette: Para responder a tu duda, de Bella ya supiste aqui xd pero todavia no existe Renesmee, ya que esto es post-Eclipse, pre-Amanecer xd así que falta muuucho para Nessie. Espero les guste este capitulo, me esforcé el doble ya que creo que el anterior puede haber sido decepcionante u.u En fin, ¿Algun review precioso :)? ~**Liz**_


	5. Doble problema

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**Doble problema  
**

–Bien Leah, levántate la camiseta –El doctor tomó una botella con ese gel extraño, y lo esparció en mi vientre.

Inspiré hondo mientras lo observaba jugar con su aparatito. Lo acercó a la mínima panza que pronto se convertiría en una enorme pelota de playa, y lo movió buscando imágenes del bebé. Miró atento hasta que volteó a verme y sonrió. Agudicé la vista para encontrar algo, pero solo veía rayones negros y azules moverse.

–Ahí están tus bebés –dijo señalando la pantalla con el dedo imágenes que no comprendía del todo– Por ahora se ven sanos y peque...

–Un segundo... ¿Acaba de decir "bebés"?

Bebés, la palabra se repetía en mi mente como un eco molesto. ¿Bebés? Diablos, pasé de ser totalmente infértil, a concebir dos bebés. Si uno ya sería un caos, ¿Que haría con dos? Quise pararme y correr asustada, lanzarme por un acantilado y acabar por el problema. Jamás tuve pensamientos suicidas, pero dar a luz a dos engendros en lugar de uno ya no era una condena de muerte, era una invitación al infierno.

–Vas a tener mellizos Leah.

–Oh.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera. Jacob, desde la puerta, me saludó con la mano un tanto enfadado.

–Se supone que yo vendría contigo –gimió mientras entraba a la habitación.

–¿Quieres callarte y venir a ver?

Caminó hasta quedar a mi lado y observó atento la imagen. Estaba perplejo –eso creo–, con la boca semi abierta y los ojos brillantes. Dejé de prestarle atención a sus expresiones, o si no me pondría sentimental y era lo que menos quería.

–Con que mellizos. Debo ser muy bueno...

–Oh deja de presumir, es otra cosa la que influye.

El doctor Carlisle dejó de revisarme y apagó la máquina. Nos dejó un momento a solas, en un ambiente de confusión y silencio. Me limpié el gel y me bajé la camiseta, dispuesta totalmente a marcharme de este lugar despreciable. Jacob siguió cada movimiento que hacía con los ojos, lo cual era bastante incómodo, jamás me había mirado de esa manera, ¿Por qué ahora? No sabía que el embarazo te hacía mas deseable.

Me encontré nuevamente con la perpleja cara de Bella cerca de la salida, e intercalaba sus ojos entre yo y Jacob. Me dieron unas enormes ganas de sacudirla y gritarle que concebí mellizos con Jacob, pero resistí con todas mis fuerzas.

–Jacob, ¿Que está ocurriendo? –su novio le sostuvo la cintura y le besó la cabeza. Ella le ignoró.

Jacob metió las manos en los bolsillos y me miró rogándome por ayuda. Me encogí de hombros, a mi no me interesaba si la chica se enteraba, ¿No daba lo mismo en todo caso? Ella eligió a su vampiro, no tenía los derechos necesarios para sentirse herida o engañada.

–Voy a tener mellizos –me sentí completamente liberada al decirlo, y esa no era la mejor parte– Y el padre es Jacob.

Bella comenzó a hiperventilar, como si eso le ayudara a procesar la información. Apartó el cabello de su cara y titubeó preguntas estilo "¿Como? ¿Pero...?". Es una verdadera hipócrita si se enfada con él, y no voy a controlar mis impulsos esta vez.

–Eso... Yo me alegro por ti... ustedes –oh demonios, yo quería propinarle un buen golpe.

–Lo que sea, yo me largo de este lugar. Suerte con la preparación de la tortura, Bella –hice señas de despedirme y salí de la gran mansión Cullen.

Jacob se quedó discutiendo con Bella, pude ver algo por la ventana de mi auto. Hice partir el motor para irme lo más rápido posible, lo cual fue un tanto difícil para mi pobre auto. No entendía el porqué Jacob se quedó explicándose con Bella, es un imbécil de verdad.

En casa me esperaba Seth –mamá había ido de compras– ansioso por saber las grandes noticias.

–¿Y que te dijo? ¿Que viste? –Seth saltó emocionado con sus preguntas.

–Bien, según el doctor y lo que vió en el ultrasonido, voy a tener mellizos.

–¿Es enserio? Genial, ¡Voy a ser tío de un par de bebés! –exclamó sorprendiendome.

–Cuando te dije que estaba embarazada no estabas tan emocionado, al contrario casi te veo morir.

–Ya no vale la pena entristecerme, además la idea me está entusiasmando.

Seth tenía razón, ya no me servía lamentarme como una idiota. Pero tampoco estaría dando saltitos por toda la habitación comentando la felicidad de la maternidad.

–Oye, Emily está aquí. Se ha preocupado mucho por ti

Aquella frase me cayó bastante mal. Mi decisión no estaba tomada, no estaba del todo segura si volver a la amistad con Emily. Habían probabilidades de que ocurriera según mi cabeza, pero no eran demasiado altas. Y si llegabamos a ser amigas nuevamente, no seríamos tan unidas como antes.

Hice a un lado a Seth para entrar a la casa. Emily estaba de pie, esperándome impaciente. Me vió con unos grandes ojos y luego corrió para darme un abrazo, al cual correspondí con un poco de distanciamiento. Palmeé su espalda un par de veces y la alejé.

–Sue me llamó por teléfono antes de que despertaras, ¿Estás bien? Todos pensaban que le había ocurrido algo al bebé.

–No les ha ocurrido nada, solo he vuelto a ser humana –le expliqué con la mano en el vientre. ¿Será una especie de acto reflejo?

–¿Has dicho "les"? Acaso son...

No terminó de hablar, se quedó completamente quieta y llevó su mano a su panza de embarazada. Extendió una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y tomó mi mano llevándola al mismo sitio. Intenté liberarme, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando sentí unos pequeños golpecitos. Mi corazón se estremeció, eso sentiría en tan solo unos meses más.

–Es la primera vez que lo hace –Emily hablaba entre risas, estaba muy emocionada– En fin, Leah –cambió su tono de voz– ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación?

–No estoy segura, no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo. Podría considerarlo, pero solo por los meses que me quedan –le advertí ya pensando incluso en la fecha límite.

Solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas, y aún no estaba lista para aceptarla totalmente.

–Me parece bien –aceptó un poco decepcionada– Ya debo irme, tengo que preparar unos panquecitos. Nos vemos... cuando tú quieras.

Se marchó con dificultad, dejándome sola –bueno, no tanto. Seth estaba afuera–. Ya casi anochecía y los ojos se me caían contra mi voluntad, así que fuí a la cama para dormir hasta que se terminaran los nueve meses.

La mañana tardó en llegar, parecía que verdaderamente dormí nueve meses. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, hasta que un rostro familiar frente al mío casi me da un infarto. Jacob estaba dormido junto a mi, dando ronquidos escandalosos. Cubrí mi cara con ambas manos, esto era una demencia.

–Jacob, despierta –lo sacudí y le grité para que se dignara a despertar.

–Si, ya desperté –sujetó mis brazos para que dejara de moverlo.

–Demonios Jacob, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Tengo algo importante que decirte –apartó los cabellos de mi adormilado rostro.

Se me encogió el estómago y un escalofrío de grandes dimensiones recorrió mi espalda. Ideas tontas recorrieron a velocidad supersónica mi cabeza, tales como que se irá de Forks, volverá con Bella, se quiere suicidar, se imprimó. Esta última me llenó los ojos de lágrimas, pero no sabía el porque. No estoy enamorada de él ni nada por el estilo, ¿Por qué me tendría que afectar esto? Yo podría arreglármelas muy bien como mamá soltera.

Me incorporé en la cama y el me imitó, para seguir teniendo contacto directo con mi mirada.

–No estoy cien por ciento seguro, pero hay muchas cosas que me lo están comprobando. Es ridículo, quizá sea una reacción tardía o... –dejé de escuchar palabras coherentes en ese punto.

El sudor frío corría por mi frente, y las náuseas volvían para atormentarme la vida. Pero estás eran diferentes, como si estuviera nerviosa o algo por el estilo. El cuarto comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, hasta que tuve que ponerme de pie para volar al baño. Jake tomó de mi brazo, pues al parecer lo que decía era muy importante.

–¿Adonde vas? Te acabo de hacer una pregunta muy seria.

La gran respuesta de mi parte fue la devolvida de estómago justo en su brazo. Asombrado, me tomó en brazos y me llevó corriendo lo más rápido posible al baño –supongo que para que no siguiera ensuciándolo– y me dejó en el retrete. Se enjuagó el brazo unas veinte veces mientras yo terminaba este desagradable asunto.

–¿Sabes? No tenías que vomitarme encima, un simple no bastaba. Ahora gracias a ti tendré que amputarme el brazo.

–Ja ja. En este minuto preferiría amputarme un brazo que vivir todo esto –me levanté de mi vergonzosa posición para quedar frente a él– ¿Y qué es lo que me habías preguntado?

–Ya has arruinado el momento, te lo repetiré más tarde. Tengo un asunto que resolver.

–Oh claro, deja a la pobre embarazada con la intriga.

–No seas inmadura Leah, te lo diré más tarde –dicho esto, salió del baño y se fue de la casa, conmigo tras sus pasos. Cerró la puerta ignorandome como si fuera la mujer invisible.

–¡Imbécil! –le grité por la ventana.

La duda comenzó a consumirme por dentro, ¿Qué era eso tan serio e importante? Bueno, mientras no fuese una petición de matrimonio todo estaría relativamente bien. Aún así no podía calmar mis ansias, incluso sentí ganas de llorar, pero las aguanté, era una estupidez muy grande para botar lágrimas.

_**C**omo siempre, les voy a agradecer sus lindos reviews ^-^. Por cierto, pueden hacerme las preguntas que quieran, las responderé con mucho gusto :D Y Morenita: Sí, Leah volverá a ser loba –a mi tambien me agrada asi xd– pero por ahora tiene que ser humana, para que los bebés esten seguros. Jeje, bueno, ojalá les guste este capítulo, ¿Alguien ha quedado con la intriga de que es lo que dijo Jake? jojo lo sabran en el sgte capitulo ~**Liz**_


	6. La noticia de Jacob

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**La noticia de Jacob  
**

Espero en sentada en el sofá con una cubeta de helado de vainilla y una cuchara. Vuelvo a contar el calendario colgado en la pared para ver si estoy equivocada. No lo estoy, una semana, siete días, ciento sesenta y ocho horas. Aún no he tenido una sola noticia de Jacob, desapareció del mapa completamente, y eso me desespera. No es que yo me preocupe por él, pero me ha dejado intrigada, lo suficiente para comerme unos ocho paquetes grandes de papas fritas cada día, intercalando con el helado de vainilla, que es mi favorito.

Desde que volví a ser humana me aburro con facilidad, después de ayudar en las tareas del hogar no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer. Solo me dedico a ver la televisión, y lo único que transmiten es basura arruina-mentes.

–¿Qué tal Leah? –Seth entró a la casa armando un desorden junto a Paul y Embry.

–Ya sabes, comiendo helado y sintiendo el fresco aroma de un par de idiotas perdedores entrar a mi hogar –llevé una cucharada de helado a mi boca al terminar el helado.

–Tú deberías dejar de criticarme y de comer, mira ya hasta tienes un poco de panza –se burló Paul.

Bajé la vista y efectivamente, tenía tan solo un par de centímetros de panza, pero era casi imperceptible, a los dos meses es muy difícil notarla. Debe ser un experto en vientres de mujeres para notarlo –maldito pervertido– porque ni siquiera yo, siendo mi cuerpo, me había percatado de ella.

–Gracias por el aviso pervertido. ¿Por qué están aquí?

Seth me hizo unas señas desde atrás de los chicos, como disculpándose por algo.

–Teníamos que hablar un tema importante –articuló Jared–, Sam sospecha que hay un nuevo chupasangre cerca. Nos envió para preguntarte porque no habías ido, ya que cierta persona no nos fue de mucha ayuda –señaló a Seth haciéndolo bastante obvio.

¿No lo sabían? Pensé que con tanto chismoso y tanta mente a la que se le podría escapar mi situación, ya se sabría todo y tendría que evitarme esto. De todos modos me sentí agradecida, no quería que Sam se enterara.

–Yo no me sentía muy bien –era tan solo media mentira. Las náuseas no se sienten como el paraíso, y para que hablar de las otras horribles cosas del embarazo.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué estás comiendo helado? –señaló Paul.

–Porque me hace... sentir mejor –Sí, era una excusa estúpida y barata, pero fue lo mejor que mi mente pudo hacer– ¿Se quieren largar?

–Ya nos ibamos, tu presencia no nos es muy agradable que digamos –Paul se apresuró a la puerta, y Jared siguió sus pasos.

En menos de lo pensado ya se habían ido, un gran alivio ya que tenía que hablar con Seth. Sé que me está ocultando algo sobre Jacob, le pregunté hace dos días y negó de una manera muy sospechosa.

–Oye Seth –le pregunté interrumpiendo su robo a mi cubeta de helado– ¿Has sabido algo de Jacob?

Miró hacia todos lados con nervios, y se mordió los labios. Sospechoso. Después de varios minutos de verlo meditar y meditar, se dignó a darme una respuesta.

–Leah le prometí que no te diría nada –escupió finalmente, y para ser franca eso no me dejó muy satisfecha.

Si nadie me diría nada, entonces yo descubriría que se trae entre manos ese tarado que no deja clara la frase "Asuntos que resolver". Le dí mi helado y mi cuchara a Seth, tomé mi abrigo y mis zapatos, determinada al cien por ciento a encontrar a Jacob.

–¿Estás preocupada por él? –inquirió Seth cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

–Claro que no –negué de inmediato– Es solo que tengo un asunto pendiente con él –no mencioné nada más y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

Me adentré en el bosque abrazándome y estirando mi abrigo para conseguir calor. Todavía no me acostumbraba lo suficiente al frío, y no lo lograría hasta bastante tiempo más. Me incomodaba tener que volver a usar jeans, abrigos y ese tipo de cosas.

Caminé bastante rato, viendo quedarse tras mío árboles, plantas y uno que otro animal curioso. ¿Estaría cometiendo una estupidez? Últimamente estaba cometiendo muchas tonterías y estupideces, y no sería una sorpresa que esta tambien lo fuera. Pero me hacía falta salir y respirar un aire diferente, la casa me estaba sofocando.

Los árboles no terminaban de aparecer, y ninguno me reveló lo que quería ver. A mitad de camino me rendí, estaba comportándome como una idiota. Estaba agotada, ahora me cansaba con más facilidad. ¡Maldición! Odiaba ser una loba, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a todo el lío de la licantropía.

Mis pasos ya estaban yendo hacia atrás cuando vi a lo lejos una chica rubia que al parecer, era una chupasangre. Me miró con malicia, relamiendose los labios. Con su velocidad estuvo a mi lado jugueteando con mi cuello.

–Quédate quieta, será rápido –Sabía lo que quería, así que intenté correr.

Me tropecé con las raíces de un árbol y me estampé en el suelo. La sanguijuela volvió a mi lado riendo como una maniática. Oh mierda, este sería mi fin, no estaba lista para la muerte, en especial porque tenía dos vidas dentro de mí.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, pero un gruñido me hizo volver a abrirlos. Tres lobos –Paul, Jared y Jacob– estaban frente a mi con postura de ataque. La rubia se echó para atrás, lista para huir, pero los chicos fueron mas rápidos –claro– y la alcanzaron. La chica se safó de las garras y se escapó, Paul y Jared corrieron tras ella.

Jacob se escondió mas adentro en los árboles para salir de fase. Salió con rostro de preocupación y me puso de pie en un salto.

–¿Estás bien?

La rabia que tenía contra él era tal que le planté una bofetada en la cara. Consejo para Bella: Una bofetada no te fractura la mano.

–¿Donde estabas? Eres un idiota, creí que habías escapado o algo por el estilo –me crucé de brazos.

–Te dije que tenía asuntos que resolver. Y creo que ya lo he resuelto –me tomó de los brazos y me dió esa mirada que causa estática. Agh, como lo detesto.

–Bien, ¿Y que era eso tan serio e importante que me dijiste?

–Esta vez no me daré tantas vueltas, pero prométeme que no intentarás asesinarme.

Comenzó a asustarme, todo me daba vueltas de nuevo y la respiración se me aceleró. Solo rogué con todas mis fuerzas que no fuese una petición de matrimonio ni nada por estilo, no estaba lista.

–Aquel día en que volviste a ser humana... –el corazón se me subió a la garganta– Yo, creo que...

–¡Jacob has vuelto! –Seth gritó dejandome con la respiración y el pulso cardiaco detenido.

Exhalé y me sujeté de un árbol, en cualquier momento me desvanecería. Las piernas me flaqueaban y las manos me temblaban, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Dios, es un horror sentirse así. Jacob le miró con menosprecio, al parecer le había molestado que interfiriera en su gran discurso. Seth se disculpó y se marchó un poco avergonzado.

–Hazlo rápido por favor –le supliqué desesperada al ver que no se movía en lo absoluto.

–Leah creo que me imprimé de ti –lo dijo rápido y sin dolor.

¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos...? ¿Acaso fue una especie de reaccion tardia? ¿O estaba loco y deliraba? Tuve que sentarme en el suelo un tanto húmedo y respirar calmadamente. ¿Imprimado de mí? ¿Era enserio? ¡Era una locura! Ya sé, quizá pasó porque quedé embarazada de él, sería una buena teoría. No era capaz de mirarle a la cara, todo era diferente, estaba prácticamente enamorado de mí, y yo terminaría igual.

–¿Estás viva aún? Creo que te lo he dicho demasiado rápido –sacudió su mano frente a mis ojos para ver si reaccionaba.

–¿Como sabes que te has imprimado de mí? –le pregunté con la cabeza aún confundida y el bosque dando vueltas.

–Ese era el asunto que tenía que resolver. Me alejé de ti para comprobarlo –asentí comprendiendo y esperando a que no dijera más o si no volveria a las náuseas.

–¿Te llevo a casa?

–Esa sería una buena idea –me aferré a sus brazos para ponerme de pie.

Caminamos en un silencio incómodo. Todo era tan extraño, que casi parecía irreal, un sueño loco donde Jacob se imprima de mí, y después termino enterandome que mis bebés son perritos. Pensamiento loco lo sé, pero ya nada tenía sentido.

En mi casa, Seth me sonreía como un idiota. Lo ignoré y me fui directo a mi habitación, para ver si me dormía y terminaba despertando en la realidad. Jacob me siguió, por más que le dí señas para que no lo hiciera.

–Jacob no me sigas –le ordené antes de abrir la puerta.

–Tu cargas con mi ADN, así que acostumbrate porque me tendrás unos cuantos meses más.

Suspiré y entre a mi habitación soportando su presencia. Ambos quedamos en la cama, sentados a una distancia prudente. Estabamos en mi habitación, solos, sin nada que hacer. Eso era igual a peligro e incomodidad.

–Tengo una duda –una pregunta me llegó de pronto a la mente– Si yo vuelvo a ser loba, ¿Crees la imprimación se romperá?

–Está situación es tan bizarra, que ya no quiero suponer nada –se sinceró, y concordaba con él.

La conversación llegó hasta ese punto, y volvimos al silencio eterno. Jacob volvió a verme con esa mirada, la cual ya no me parecía tan molesta, de hecho me hacía sentir algo muy dentro de mí. Quize sonreír, pero me aguanté las ganas, o parecería una babosa. Apartó mis cabellos, nueva actitud adoptada por él, y bajó la mirada. Sin poder resisitir mas la tensión sujeté su cuello y junté sus labios con los míos.

Este beso era diferente, ya no era solamente por lujuria y placer. Solo era un beso, un beso de imprimados, con una extraña conexión mágica. Oh Demonios, ya comencé con las cursilerias. Lo solté antes de que terminara susurrándole boberías.

Alguien tocó la puerta impaciente. Me puse de pie y al abrirla, me encontré con la mirada desconcertada de Seth.

–Sam quiere verte –se me paralizó todo el cuerpo.

Algo en mi interior hizo desvanecer todo recuerdo doloroso, y ya no temía decirle sobre todo. Incluso me sentí capaz de ir a casa de Emily y perdonarla, no esperen... Creo que ya enloquecí.

–¿Qué quiere? –pregunté con frialdad.

–Quiere saber porque hoy no te transformarte para atacar al vampiro –se encogió de hombros– Creo que tendrás que decirle todo.

Volteé buscando la mirada de Jacob, quién se veía determinado en ayudarme. Se puso de pie y me acompañó a la puerta. Ahí estaba Sam, con su rostro serio y sereno, y esa carga que siempre llevaba en la mirada. Tomé un gran respiro y me preparé mentalmente para soltar toda la verdad. Jacob posó su mano en mi hombro, seguía siendo raro, pero ya no me sentía tan sola. Adoro la imprimación, aunque sea con un idiota.

_**C**han! ¿Que les parecio? ¿Me volvi loca? Yo creo que si xd. Vuelvo a agradecer sus hermosos reviews, porque gracias a ellos me animo a seguir ^-^ Sé que a muchas les intrigaba cuando se enteraría Sam, bueno, ¡Lo hará en el sgte capitulo! Despues de eso, me saltaré algunos meses de embarazo porque seran poco novedosos. Bueno espero les haya gustado :) ~**Liz**_


	7. Alivio

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**Alivio  
**

–¿Se te ofrece algo, Sam? –le pregunté con expresión neutral.

En realidad la pregunta era innecesaria, Seth me había indicado claramente que era lo que quería. Una cantidad de emociones revueltas me estaban volviendo loca, pero no me mostré insegura ante él. Ya no dolía, era magia, ahora podía charlar con él por horas sin sentir una punzada imaginaria en el corazón.

–Quiero saber porque no entraste en fase para defenderte del vampiro. Me parece extraño, tú no eres la clase de persona que se muestra indefensa. Además ya no asistes a las reuniones, ¿Que te ocurre?

Sam se veía molesto conmigo, como si creyera que todo esto es para molestarle. Con una gran inspiración de valentía comencé el discurso que ya estaba harta de repetir como loro.

–Sam, estoy embarazada –Su mirada no expresaba nada– Y volví a ser humana, por lo que no puedo entrar en fase –Me detuve unos segundos– Creo que eso fue demasiado obvio –Esto último era más para mí que para él.

Una tonta esperanza dentro de mí esperaba que reaccionara de cierta forma -triste, sorprendido, enfadado- pero no reveló ninguna muestra de sentimiento. La decepción se apoderó de mí, a Sam ya no le importaba ni un poco al parecer. La imprimación no era una excusa decente, Jacob se imprimó de mí pero aún siento cariño por Sam, uno más sano.

–Podrías mencionar algo, una palabra, un gesto, para saber que al menos te importo. O para saber si estás vivo en el último de los casos.

Seguía enmudecido, pero ahora su mirada expresaba una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado. Unas lágrimas se arrebataron en las comisuras de mis ojos, desesperadas por caer. Me mordí los labios para no llorar, la tensión en el lugar me hacía sentir como la peor de las escorias, sin razón aparente. Estaba estancada observando a mi pasado y mi presente. Mi pasado no reaccionaba con normalidad, y mi presente guardaba un mortal silencio, como si sintiera que no debía entrometerse en la situación.

–¿Quién mas lo sabe? –manifestó luego de un largo letargo, aliviando un poco el nudo en mi garganta.

–Mi mamá, Seth, Emily y Jacob –enumeré con los dedos.

Mi voz chirriaba como la de fumadora compulsiva, así que arreglé mi voz con un carraspeo luego de finalizar la frase.

Sam asintió paulatinamente, con la vista perdida en el espacio infinito. Jacob quitó su mano de mi hombro y se marchó sigilosamente y con dificultad, entre dejarme sola con él o quedarse para sentir la tensión cortante, decidió lo primero.

–¿No les ha dicho a algún miembro del consejo?

El consejo era lo que menos me interesaba en ese minuto. Se terminarían enterando, claro, pero no quería ser yo la portadora de la noticia. Estaba mas que cansada de ir a un lugar con la penosa frase, para luego recibir un paquete de pregunta idiotas.

–No –le negué cortante– Escucha, no me gusta este tipo de conversaciones que mas bien parecen interrogatorios, así que hazme un enorme favor y di algo que no tenga signos de interrogación.

–Solo dejame hacerte una pregunta más -asentí con el ceño fruncido– ¿Quién es el padre?

–Jacob –la palabra me nació del alma, lo dije tan automaticamente que me llevé un sobresalto junto con Sam.

Mi mano se estancó inmóvil en el pecho -otra actitud salida de la nada- y observé como Sam me clavaba la vista, con sus ojos negros que echaba de menos, un poco entristecidos. ¿Por qué demonios me dolió? ¿Por qué le dolía a él? Con su preciosa Emily cargando su adn transformado en bebé no debería afectarle tanto.

–Leah, te seré honesto -No, no un ataque de sinceridad por favor- Siempre he cargado en la conciencia tu forma de ser hoy en día, y eso es simplemente porque fuiste parte importante de mi vida –mis labios se sellaron con pegamento y mis ojos querían saltar lejos– Y aún lo eres, a pesar de que quiero mucho a Emily -parecía forzar las palabras para no herirme, lo cual era tierno en cierto modo- Me preocupa que esto...

–No debes hacerlo, creo que podría ser un nuevo comienzo –al decir todo esto ya no era yo misma. Mi subconsciente había tomado el control– Además, puedes decir que amas a Emily con locura, ya no me afecta. Porque Jacob se ha imprimado de mí y...

–¿Es enserio? –Preguntó con un tono más animado– Eso es demasiado extraño y... bueno, eso creo. Tendremos que hablar todo esto con el consejo, ¿Te parece?

Emitió una risa nerviosa, que me provocó sonreír. ¿Sonreír? Hace ya bastante tiempo que no sonreía de manera natural y no irónica.

Sam frenó cada facción para prestarle atención a algo que había escuchado. Me pregunté si era esa chupasangre que andaba cerca nuevamente.

–Debo irme, adiós Leah.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una Leah totalmente extraña pegada en el suelo, con una pequeña sonrisa extendida de oreja a oreja. Era un asunto pendiente solucionado, ahora podía sacar el expediente "Sam" de mi cerebro y convertirlo en cenizas.

–¿Estas bien? –Jacob volvió a mí con su rostro de preocupación– Wow... -exclamó sonriendo– ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Leah?

–Eres un idiota -le regañé entre risas.

–No, definitivamente sigues siendo Leah.

–Jacob tengo una leve pregunta –mencioné mientras él me pasaba un brazo por la cintura y me llevaba a la sala– ¿Cuando le diremos a Billy todo esto?

–No lo sé, yo pensé que no querías mencionarselo -Me aclaró, y en parte era cierto. Ya era hora de decírselo, tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano.

–¿Podrías decírselo tú? Estoy agotada de esto.

–Esta bien, yo me encargo –algo bueno de la imprimación era que el se había convertido en el compañero "perfecto", lo que conllevaba poder usarlo a mi favor. Sí, suena un poco cruel, pero es algo conveniente y no lo dejaré escapar de mis manos.

Ahora Jacob no me quitaba los ojos de encima, era incómodo pero lindo a la vez. Esa sensación llenadora en el pecho cuando lo hacía era tan reconfortante, que me alegraba. Ya no necesitaría fruncir el ceño todo el tiempo para cubrir el vacío que tenía, era simplemente un sueño hecho realidad. Creí que viviría sufriendo eternamente, pero esto es... estupendo.

Alguien golpeó la puerta insistente, haciendo un escándalo innecesario. Seth abrió la puerta de nuevo y Quil, Jared y Paul entraron empujando al pobre. Todos me rodearon a mí y a Jacob con cara de idiotas, unos sonreían y otro estaba molesto como siempre. Con eso me refiero a Paul, por supuesto.

–¡Felicidades gorda! Y también para ti, Jacob –Jared me ahogó con un abrazo. Quil se reía y Paul... ni hablar de él.

–¿Qué demonios? ¿Me llamaste gorda? –antes de preguntar no asimilé bien las cosas. Sam se entera, luego se va... –Ese maldito fanfarrón...

–¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes? –preguntó Quil más feliz que de costumbre.

–Mira, me enteré no hace mucho y créeme, no estaba tan alegre como lo están ustedes dos. ¿Qué te pasa a ti tarado? –me dirigí a Paul que miraba mi vientre y luego a Jacob con odio.

–¿Como te has acostado con él? Eres una...

–Cuida tus palabras contra ella, no tienes derecho alguno –le amenazó Jacob apuntándole.

–Yo puedo decir lo que se me da la gana.

–Mejor lárgate o te daré una patada que te hará volar bien lejos.

–No me provoques.

Ambos se observaron con ira, todo se puso tenso, ya veía a alguno de los dos estampar un golpe o aún peor, dos lobos encajados dentro de mi casa intentando devorarse con los colmillos. Pensé en miles de soluciones para terminar con su odio temporal, y me terminé decidiendo por tomar la mano de Jacob para ver si lo calmaba o algo parecido. No lo logré lamentablemente, solo estaba ahí con el odio grabado en sus ojos. Quil y Jared se hacían los tontos, sabían lo que ocurría, como si fuese algo de hace mucho tiempo.

–Ya terminen su ridículo espectáculo. Tú, deja de mirar con ira o te vas a quemar los ojos –regañé a Jacob– y tú, la próxima vez que me quieras llamar zorra o derivados, acabarás con el ojo morado e incapaz de concebir, ¿Me has oído?

Paul salió de la casa con un ensordecedor portazo. Jacob se relajó y miró a los chicos, tantas miradas me estaban mareando. Tuve que tomar asiento en el sofá antes de desvanecerme. No lograba entender el porque de tanto rencor entre esos dos, tendría una sería conversación con Jacob más tarde.

–Necesito un helado de vainilla –mencioné para mi misma.

–Necesitarás más que eso cuando... –comenzó a decir Quil, pero Jacob lo detuvo.

–Mejor cállate, esto no te incumbe –estaba más que enfadado.

–Deberíamos irnos, ¿No crees Quil? –señaló Jared avanzando hacia la puerta.

–Si, sería lo mejor, ¡Vámonos! –este empujo a Jared y salieron dejando la casa casi vacía. Eso me hizo recordar, ¿Donde se había metido Seth?

Seth apareció un poco desconcertado –gran coincidencia– y se sentó junto a mi, preparado para hacerme llorar con sus conversaciones y luego para abrazarme dándome algo de consuelo. Siempre hace lo mismo, es por eso que es un gran hermano.

–Volveré al rato –se despidió Jacob, otro más que dejaba la desdichada casa de los Clearwater. Bueno, al menos tenía de inquilina a una desdichada.

Con las manos en el rostro, comencé a preguntarme porque todas estas cosas tenían que ocurrirme a mí. Sí, era un más feliz gracias a la imprimación de Jacob, un peso menos del corazón. Pero ¿Que rayos pasó entre Jacob y Paul? Ese idiota siempre ha sido un explosivo compulsivo, aún así no tenía excusa alguna para insultarme por el embarazo. ¿Acaso estaría celoso? ¡Ja! Buena broma.

–Esto me está afectando más de la cuenta –me sinceré con Seth– Malditas hormonas del embarazo.

–Todo estará bien –me animó con esa sonrisa que siempre usaba para calmarme– Ignora a Paul, ya verás que en unas semanas todo se olvida, y tu única preocupación será tu vientre en crecimiento, y Jacob, claro. Yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo que me necesites.

Mi hermano tan genial siempre le daba en el clavo, era como mi ángel guardián en días oscuros. Él era la razón por la cual no estaba tan destruida –sí, hubiese sido posible–, mi pilar de apoyo. Me dio un reconfortante abrazo y un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

–¿Sabes que me haría realmente bien? –dejé unos segundos de silencio para causar expectación– Helado de vainilla.

–Creo que es muy temprano para que tengas antojos –dijo con un par de carcajadas.

–No como por antojo, como por necesidad de vainilla –le corregí– Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabes que es demasiado temprano?

–Yo... estuve investigando un poco –admitió avergonzado– Tú también deberías hacerlo.

–Lo único que quiero es que pasen los meses sin saber nada más que tengo una pelota de playa por vientre, y luego por arte de magia tengo dos bebés en mis brazos –dicho esto me puse de pie y saqué lo poco que me quedaba de mi helado.

Volví junto a Seth para charlar algo que me llegó a la mente de pronto.

–Oye, ¿Donde está mamá? Siento que está desapareciendo y hace falta su presencia –me llevé una gran cucharada a la boca.

–Ha estado viendo varias cosas. Arreglando varios asuntos para tus bebés.

–Oh claro, entonces la veremos supongo... ¿Para cuando esté en trabajo de parto?

Ambos reímos al unisono, para luego cambiar de tema y charlar sobre cualquier otra cosa que no fuera mis bebés. A veces me hartan, y ni siquiera han nacido.

_**¡C**han! Me sentí tan feliz al escribir que Leah ya no sufría incondicionalmente por Sam :D Es que la adoro y creo que no se merecia algo asi. En fin, vueeelvo a agradecer sus reviews de corazón, me estoy volviendo adicta a ellos . Creo que tendre que ir a reviewbilitacion xd –chiste malo– ¿Que le paso a Paul? Hagan sus conclusiones, porque falta un poco para saber que se trae entre manos ;) Espero sus reviews con ansias :D ~**Liz, la niña que hoy anda de muuy buen humor a pesar de ser las 4 am xd**_

_**P.D: Puse una mini-encuesta en mi perfil, necesito que la contesten para poder visualizar mejor el futuro del fic :D Esperaré sus respuestas  
**_


	8. Fuera rencores

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**Fuera rencores  
**

Me encontré a mi misma saltando por toda mi habitación, luchando para ponerme mi camiseta favorita. Vamos, tengo cuatro meses y mi vientre no está lo suficientemente grande para tener estos problemas, incluso con el doble de bebés. Creo que se ha encogido en el lavado, demonios.

Dios, cuatro meses, siento que los días pasan con una lentitud increíble. En esos días no hago nada más que aburrirme, ya no me dejan hacer fuerzas ni limpiar o dar paseos por la noche, ni que fuera una inválida o una niña pequeña. Y lo peor es que no es mi mamá la que me sobreprotege con fervor, es Seth. Algún día le quitaré ese libro para embarazadas que se consiguio de no sé que lugar.

Me rendí, la camiseta no me entró. Tuve que tomar las ropas que mi mamá me había comprado, así estaría mas cómoda. Las camisetas eran notoriamente para embarazadas o para gordas inseguras con su cuerpo, aunque igual eran bonitas. Terminé de vestirme y partí a aburrirme con la televisión y mi mejor amigo: el helado de vainilla.

Mientras veía un estúpido programa de concursos –esos donde hacen preguntas tan obvias que hasta un perro las contestaría– me di cuenta de que faltaba mucha gente en la casa. Primero, faltaba Embry, quién estaba molesto porque se había enterado después de los chicos, y venía casi todos los viernes buscando venganza. Mi mamá, que ultimamente desaparece con aires de misterio y después llega muy contenta, y por último Jacob, otro sobreprotector que me tenía hasta la coronilla.

Vi el reloj colgado en la pared, y marcaba las dos de la tarde con veinte minutos. Seth entrará por la puerta y llegará a regañarme por algo en tres, dos, uno...

–Hola Leah, ¿Sigues con el helado? Deberías comer más saludable –todos los días, lo mismo.

–Enserio Seth, te quiero pero a veces me desesperas. Si vuelves a decir eso otra vez, te juro que te haré polvo junto a tu libro con mis propias manos –dije exasperada haciendo gestos con las manos.

–No me enojo contigo porque sé lo de las hormonas y eso, pero esta vez te has pasado –murmuró apenado con ojos de cachorrito entristecido.

–No me pongas esa cara –le advertí aputándole con la cuchara. Sus caritas de niño tierno no me harían arrepentirme de lo que dije.

Seth se fue a su habitación. Las dos con veinticinco minutos, mi mamá va a entrar junto a Embry o Jacob en cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

–Suelta ese helado, Leah –mi mamá entro con su sermón, un montón de bolsas y un Embry tras la espalda.

Solo el hecho de verlo me irritó, y el oírlo saludarme fue un horror. Hoy es el día oficial de "Embry irritante". Se lanzó junto a mi en el sofá y comenzó a ver la televisión con la mirada hipnotizada en el ó el control sin mi permiso y cambió el canal.

–¿Hasta cuanto tiempo más tendré que soportar tu presencia? –pregunté enfada quitándole el control de las manos.

–Alguien anda con las hormonas altas el día de hoy –se burló volviendome a quitar el control.

–¡Cállate! –le abofeteé la cara, de verdad me estaba irritando.

El telefonó sonó. Esperé al siguiente tono, y como no se detuvo contesté.

–¿Diga?

–Leah, soy Sam –su voz sonaba demacrada y entristecida– Llamaba para avisar que Emily está hospitalizada, muy grave.

Emily... hospital... Emily... hospital. Estas dos palabras me atacaron de una manera cruel directo en el pecho. Ella me había pedido reconciliación hace dos meses, y yo no le hablé para nada, incluso cuando el rencor desaparecía un poco cada día. La culpa me llenó los ojos de lágrimas –malditas hormonas–, pero no lloré y tomé un montón de aire para sostenerlas.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –no lograba más que balbucear nerviosa.

–Ella contrajo neumonía, le ha dado muy fuerte. Ella y la bebé están en riesgo y... –no terminó la frase, me percaté de lo terrible que se sentía.

–Bien, eh... les diré a los demás. Nos vemos después, adiós –no le dejé contestar y corté el telefono.

Empecé a hiperventilar, creí que explotaría en cualquier minuto del miedo. Ella no se merecía morir –admito que alguna vez lo pensé, y fue pasajero– tendría un bebé, habían dos vidas en riesgo. ¡Maldición! Me frustra no poder hacer nada.

–¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Embry sacudiendo mis hombros.

–Emily está en el hospital –Mi mamá y Seth se acercaron al escucharme. Con rostros de asombro y preocupación me miraron todos, como diciendome con los ojos que les dijera más detalle de lo que ocurría– Tiene neumonía, ella y su bebé están en riesgo.

–Tenemos que ir a verla –sugirió Seth.

–Esperen, iré a a apagar la estufa y partimos –anunció mi mamá que traía una cuchara de palo en las manos. Corrió a la cocina mientras Seth y Embry se ponían una camiseta.

Yo, con la desesperación atrapada en la garganta me paseé por la habitación. Estaba preocupada e irritada, si alguien me decía aunque sea una sílaba, le exploto en la cara. El aire me faltaba, así que abri la puerta e hice exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo adentro: pasearme. Una persona apoyo sus manos en mis hombros provocandome un salto del susto.

–¿Te pasa algo? Tu cara cambia de color cada cinco segundos –Jacob rozó ligeramente sus dedos con mi mejilla, con esa mirada que me vuelve loca. En el mal sentido, ya que esto aún es un poco extraño para mi. Sentí como algo se movía dentro de mí durante su contacto, ¿Serán los bebés? Según Seth, se sienten como burbujas o algo así– Ya sé, es Emily ¿cierto? Supongo que ahora irán al hospital.

No sé que diablos le pasaba a mi cara, que Jacob me rodeo con los brazos y me estrechó para mantenerme completa. Pero no funcionó por mucho tiempo, a pesar de que me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez "No llores", solté el río de lágrimas deseseperadas mientras clavaba mis uñas en su espalda.

Segunda vez en hacer una escena junto a él, pensé que esto se acabaría después de los tres meses, pero yo sigo aquí como una bipolar desenfrenada. Supongo que resistí y me hice la valiente amargada por tanto tiempo que ahora todo está aflorando para desintoxicarme de tanta desgracia. Espero que sea bueno y que no tenga que llorar nunca más en toda mi vida.

Me dije a mi misma que ya era suficiente y sequé mi rostro con las mangas del abrigo que llevaba puesto para salir al frío. Distancié a Jacob empujandolo un poco hacia atrás y expresé el rostro más digno posible, a pesar de que ya no me quedaba nada de dignidad.

–Vamos, yo iré con ustedes –asentí como una tonta ante su sugerencia.

Esperamos a que los demás salieran sin mencionar palabra durante cinco minutos.

–Leah llorando ¿Quién creería que la arpía tiene sentimientos? –Embry fue el primero en salir, con sus agradables comentarios.

–Cállate retrasado –le exigí fastidiada. Luego me di cuenta de que mi voz había sonado doble.

–¿Jacob defendiendo a Leah? Esto se pone cada vez más bizarro –señaló riendo.

–Basta de bromas –le reprendió mi querida madre– Vamos en tu auto, Leah.

Dicho esto me quitó las llaves, era injusto. Casi muero aplastada atrás hasta que Jacob me sentó en sus piernas –refunfuñando, claro. Ya era demasiada humillación–. Seth estaba muy cómodo en el asiento del copiloto, pero Embry y Jake ocupaban todo el espacio dejándome un cuarto de auto ¿Acaso mi auto se había encogido por las lluvias que no cabían?

Luego de un agotador y denigrante viaje de media hora, llegamos al hospital. Corrimos a la recepción, donde una señora estereotipada –de aspecto descuidado y rostro maligno, con actitudes crueles y mal intencionadas– no nos quizo indicar donde estaba la habitación, incluso después de muchos ruegos. Finalmente me cansé de esa señora y la encaré –cuando todos se sentaron alejados para no escuchar regaños, al menos de parte de mamá–.

–Escucheme anciana, usted nos dirá donde está la habitación de Emily Young –le amenacé con la mirada dura y la voz tosca– o si no terminará en la sala de al lado con serias heridas de parte de mi puño y mi pie. Creame, he sostenido mi ira durante poco más de dos meses, y podría liberarla en tan solo un segundo.

Funcionó a la perfección, porque la señora buscó desesperadamente en su computadora con rostro de horror. Acabo de recuperar un poco más de dignidad.

–Está en la habitación cuatrocientos uno, por ese pasillo a la izquierda –apuntó con el dedo.

–Muchas gracias –le dije amable bajo su mirada graciosa.

Caminé hacia los demás con orgullo.

–Vamos, está en la cuatrocientos uno.

Todos me vieron con misterio, pero no pusieron reclamo alguno y me siguieron. Jacob alcanzó mi paso para mencionarme algo con disimulo.

–Bien hecho, esa tipa era un fastidio.

Emití una risa irónica, que bien me sentía. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando vi frente a la puerta un Sam sentado en una silla con aspecto demacrado, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos sobre la cabeza. Eso no indicaba buenas noticias, mas no quize pensar en tragedias, ella saldría de esto y después estaría en casa con un bebé llorón en los brazos.

Mi mamá fue la primera en consolarlo, luego de Seth y Embry. No me sentí en condiciones de moverme ni nada, mantuve una distancia que Jacob acompañó. Él estaba metido donde yo estaba, de todos modos así es la imprimación, ¿O no?

Con mucha valentía abrí un poco la puerta de la habitación. Me asomé por el espacio esperando que no estuviese un doctor o una enfermera, y como solo estaba Emily, que descansaba sobre la cama con algunos cables conectados en ella, entré.

Respiraba con mucha lentitud, mientras posaba su mirada sobre mí. Su estado era miserable, era muy doloroso verla de esa manera, sufriendo por cada inhalación que realizaba. Auch.

–Hola –le saludé con la mano.

–Hola –su voz estaba tan o más derrumbada que su estado.

Minuto de silencio, era bueno que no dijera nada, podría hacerla empeorar y no soportaría tener más karma sobre mí. Medité la conversación de aquel día en que me desmayé, volver a lo de antes, a ser amigas. Ya no tenía odio ni rencor, además nunca se sabe que podría traerte el condenado destino, al cual le encanta hacerme sufrir.

–Emily, olvidé todo y quizas... podríamos volver a lo de antes –le mencioné con un poco de represión. Esto era dificil.

Ella solo se limitó a sonreír, y con un esfuerzo alzó su mano para que la tomara, tal como haciamos de pequeñas después de que teníamos alguna pelea ridícula. La estreché limitandome –creía que la romperia–, y le sonreí de igual manera. Cerró los ojos con calma y por un minuto creí que había muerto, pero como la máquina que tomaba el pulso estaba normal, me relajé y salí de la habitación. Al parecer, la cínica y arpía Leah Clearwater quedaba en el pasado para dejar a otra más renovada tomar su lugar.

_**M**uero! Estoy horriblemente resfriada . Quien más se resfria en verano? Nadie mas que yo! Bueno, si encuentran este capitulo aburrido, tonto o incoherente fue culpa de la fiebre eh, no mia. Les juro que en la mañana vi un mini elefante rodando por mi habitacion xd En fin, como siempre les agradezco sus reviews, es toda una delicia leerlos jeje Oh, y porfis necesito que voten en la encuesta si realmente les interesa el fic, porque si aparece renesmee la trama cambia. Hay un pequeño empate entre si o no, y eso me deja en la misma situacion xd. Bueno, imaginen que estoy muy grave y necesito medicina, ¿Adivinen cual es? Asi es, un milagroso review :) ~**Liz**_


	9. ¿Qué somos?

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**¿Qué somos?**

Luego de ver a Emily en tal estado, y dejar todo odio entre nosotras atrás, me perdí en las afueras del hospital, a pesar de las interrogantes de Jacob y Seth en saber como estaba y sus ruegos por que me quedara ahí. No podía estar ahí, el olor a hospital me traía un poco mareada. Hacía bastante frío, me abracé a mi misma buscando calor mientras caminaba entre unas banquetas donde se sentaban abuelas y niños a alimentar palomas. Típico.

Estaba perdiendo mi esencia, era increíble. Recordaba esa Leah de hace unos años, siempre sonriente y alegre, contando un chiste en la mesa o dando abrazos sin temor a ser herida. Ahora me era posible volver a serlo, me lo daban en bandeja de plata. Estaba asegurada para toda la vida, a un lado de un Jacob imprimado... de mí. Pero Sam me dejó una enorme secuela, un miedo al desamor. ¿Qué tendrá este lugar que me hace reflexionar así? Agh, supongo que es tan lúgubre que te hace ver todo negro.

Desvanecí cualquier estupidez deprimente de mis pensamientos, y me senté en una banca. Un niño se acercó y tomo asiento a un lado mío. Lanzó unas migajas del pan que tenía en la mano y sonrió cuando las palomas las tragaron en un instante. Volteó a verme y se quedó observando mi vientre. Vamos, ¿De verdad está tan grande?

–¿Tendrás un bebé? Mi mamá tiene la misma pancita y dice que en unos meses más saldrá mi hermanita –Bueno, al menos no me llamó gorda. Me recuerda a Seth, en su forma de ser maduro. Pues es bastante diferente de como luce.

–Así es niño, tendré un bebé –le respondí cortante, mencionándome internamente que era un niño y que debía controlarme. Tendría que acostumbrarme a lidiar con ellos.

–Que bueno, ¿Podré jugar con él cuando nazca?

–No creo que vuelva a verte niño –¿Por qué será que las preguntas idiotas que no provienen de mi hermano me exasperan?

–Uhm –Volvió a lanzar migajas al suelo– ¿Pero y si nos vemos de nuevo aquí? –me masajeé las sienes para controlar el dolor de cabeza que me estaba provocando.

–¿Sabes niño? Quizás te vuelva a ver. Ahora ve donde tu mamá, podría estar preocupada y buscándote –le empujé levemente el hombro para que se marchara.

–Tienes razón, ¡Fue lindo conocerte! Adiós –Me mostró una gran sonrisa falta de un par de dientes, y se marchó lejos hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Ahí estuvo, mi primera experiencia "maternal", con las comillas del tamaño de edificio del hospital. Fui un poco cruel con él, ¿Eso me hará una mala mamá a futuro? Dios, no sé como podré con esto. Leah de antes: Dispuesta a tener una familia y esposo. Leah actual: No sabe que hacer. Cabe decir que es un completo milagro el haber concebido, y que me alegra el hecho de probar que no soy un punto genético muerto, pero... estoy un poco atemorizada.

A lo lejos vislumbre una silueta muy conocida caminar hacia mí con rapidez. Demonios, ultimamente solo se acerca cuando llorar aparecía como marquesina frente a mis ojos. ¿Acaso disfruta el verme sufrir?

–Los demás se van, y Sue junto a Seth me enviaron a buscarte –Claro, quizá ya hayan pensado que me morí o algo peor.

–Bien –exclamé poniéndome de pie– Vámonos –me dispuse a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, pero me aprisionó el brazo con su mano y tuve que detenerme.

–Hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablar, y ya no lo puedo mantener más.

La expresión en su rostro me asustó, ahora de Jacob esperaba cualquier cosa desde que me dijo lo de su imprimación. Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse –una mala costumbre adquirida gracias a él–, pero lo ignoré, me crucé de brazos y esperé en silencio su discurso dramático.

–¿Nosotros... somos algo? Nunca quise etiquetarnos, pero quiero saber si esto significa algo para ti.

Estática, pegada al suelo y con las palabras en la garganta, así estaba cuando escuché lo que quería decirme. No sabía que responder, él me decía con disfraces que me quería, y no me esforzaba en demostrárselo. Y era cierto, estos dos meses me he mostrado un poco fría mientras él se esforzaba por estar ahí cuando me sentía mal. Pero aún no me atrevo a confiar, mi corazón está bajo unas manos muy sobreprotectoras y se niegan a entregarlo. ¡Te maldigo hospital! ¿Por qué me haces meditar de tal manera?

–Yo... yo... –fue lo único que me atreví a balbucear, y quedé como una tonta hipócrita.

–Lo sabía –susurró para si mismo– ¿Que mierda quieres que haga para...? ¡Maldición! No puedo gritarte ni nada por el estilo –llevó sus manos a su cabello y lo estrechó con rabia. Estaba frustrado– ¿Acaso quieres que te diga que...?

–¡Escúpelo de una vez! –le grité para que se desahogara. Tal vez me dolía que estuviera así de frustrado por mi culpa. Solo tal vez.

–¡Qué te amo! Listo, ya está dicho, ¿Contenta?

Si antes me dejó paralizada, esta vez me dejó el doble de inmóvil. Incluso me inclino a creer que mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Me siento como una verdadera imbécil, una idiota sin sentimientos. Estas situaciones no me estaban haciendo bien, no me ayudaban con mi bipolaridad gestacional. Luego reaccioné y recordé la razón de todo lo que me decía, nada más ni nada menos que la imprimación.

–No Jacob, estás bajo el hechizo de la imprimación. Te apuesto a que si no te hubieras imprimado, o hubieras concebido conmigo, estarías odiándome y pensando que soy la arpía de la manada en este instante –admití entristecida mientras me volvía a sentar en la banca.

No respondió, y fue por el solo hecho de que yo tenía la razón.

–Dime una cosa Leah, ¿Acaso estaba imprimado cuando decidí acostarme contigo? –lo pensé un par de segundos y luego negué levemente con la cabeza– Antes si pensaba que tú eras una amargada y cínica que hacía desgraciada la vida de los demás.

–Gracias –dije con una gran oleada de sarcasmo.

–Pero, después de todo el asunto con Bella y después de haberte soportado un montón de veces a mi lado, creo que te comprendí. Por eso quería darme la tarea de escarbar tras ese escudo de valiente que te ponías cada día –Rendido, se sentó junto a mi, y me dio esa mirada que me enloquece.

–Oh, que rayos... –Como acción del momento, agarré su camiseta negra y estampé sus labios contra los míos.

Solo tenía dos simples razones para hacerlo. La primera era porque si seguíamos con el ataque de sinceridad terminaría empapando su camiseta y me prometí no volver a llorar jamás. La segunda era porque quería hacerlo. Sí, lo admito, yo quería besar a Jacob. Una mezcolanza de sentimientos y culpas me hacían sentir confusa, pero eso no impedía que mis labios quemaran cuando estaba cerca.

Jacob se separó, dio un gran suspiro y acarició mis cabellos –Un poco desordenados–. Realmente estaba enamorado de mí, me hacía sentir... ¿Como se dice? Oh si halagada. Y con eso me refiero a que me está subiendo el ego en cantidades peligrosas.

–Antes de que volvamos, iré a la cafetería para comprarme unas galletas –El estómago me rogaba por unas enormes galletas de chocolate.

–¿Te acompaño?

–Si es lo que quieres.

Me puse de pie, y caminé la gran distancia desde las bancas hasta la cafetería –Que estaba dentro del hospital–. Estando ahí, saqué el poco dinero que tenía en el bolsillo, y compré unas veinte galletas, más un refresco porque la garganta me rogaba por algo de beber. Después de unas cuantas bromas de parte de Jacob, burlándose de mi ración para una tribu en África, llegamos al estacionamiento, donde Mi mamá y Seth nos esperaban. ¿Donde se había metido Embry? Bueno, al menos podría irme cómodamente sentada sin temer por mi vida.

Ya en casa, me encontré con el correo bajo mis pies –Literalmente, lo pisé sin querer–. Lo recogí y revisé mientras todos entrabamos en la casa. Me detuve cuando vi entre las cartas, una muy singular. El papel era fino, y estaba decorado con flores de un rosado muy pálido. Abrí la carta, era una invitación a la boda de Bella, y era en tan solo dos semanas.

–¡Mamá! Adivina, estamos invitados a la boda de los drácula –Me miró con reproche mientras recibía la invitación de mis manos.

–Pues ha llegado un poco tarde, a ustedes les llegó el mes pasado, ¿No es así Jacob?

¿Qué? ¿Lo sabía y no me dijo nada?

–Sí –respondió un poco distraído.

–Bueno, ya que Billy me dijo hace unos días que asistirán, nosotros los acompañaremos. Te lo iba a decir mañana –se disculpó mamá.

–¿Qué? ¿Tu irás y no me dijiste nada? –le apunté a Jacob con el dedo.

–No creí que te importara, además tu también irás. ¿Por qué te enfadas de esa manera? –me discutió.

–¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho! ¿Y si estos dos no hubieran ido? ¿Y si la invitación no hubiera llegado? Claro, hubieras ido solo para ver a esa idiota besa traseros de vampiro –estaba exasperada, tanto que Seth y mamá dejaron la habitación espantados.

–Estas exagerando, Leah. ¿Estás celosa? –Su pregunta era bastante directa e inquietante, ¡Yo no estaba celosa!

–Yo no estoy celosa, para nada. Es solo que me parece insólito que asistas a su boda después de todo lo que te hizo.

–Tú serás la dama de honor en la boda de Emily y Sam, ¿No es lo mismo? Ella es tu prima, Bella es mi mejor amiga, punto final.

Rayos, sabía que el me saldría con lo de Emily y Sam. ¿Por qué dije esa estúpida frase? Eso me ocurre cuando no pienso antes de hablar, y eso me pasa muy a menudo. Respiré hondo, los bebés se movían demasiado cuando tenía una discusión o algo que incluía emociones fuertes.

–Esa es una situación muy diferente –titubeé nerviosa.

De pronto tocaron la puerta con insistencia. Exhalé el aire contenido en mis pulmones, me relajé con palabras alentadoras y abrí la puerta. Pero volví a alterarme cuando vi a Paul parado frente a mí. Lo comencé a odiar el doble cuando hizo esa escenita aquí, llamándome "zorra" o de alguna otra manera que no tuvo tiempo de mencionar.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a insultarme otra vez? –le inquirí desafiante.

–No, solo quería saber como estabas –Estaba calmado y un poco apenado, quien sabe por que razón.

–Mira, no estoy de humor para lidiar hoy contigo ¿Sí? Así que un gusto verte, adiós –no alcancé a terminar la frase cuando la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

Dí media vuelta, para irme directo a la cocina. Situaciones como estas me dejaban hambrienta. Saqué el jamón y la mayonesa del refrigerador para hacerme un sandwich enorme, solo eso me calmaría.

Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a sonar. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo con molestia y abrí nuevamente la puerta. Nuevamente Paul estaba ahí de pie, pero esta vez lucía muy decidido a algo. Sin mencionar palabra, me tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Quise quitarlas, pues me estaba incomodando, pero antes de poder hacerlo, se atrevió a besarme directo en los labios. El beso no duró más de tres segundos, por que lo empujé lejos.

–¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza?

Y este era solo el pie de inicio a una discusión. Bueno, más que una discusión, una pelea.

_**M**uuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews ^o^ Gracias a Dios mi resfriado se ha calmado, pero aún no me recupero del todo u.u al menos ya no veo elefantes en mi habitacion xd En fin, verán aqui en Chile es verano -que horror cuando te enfermas en este tiempo-, suerte para todas las chicas q estan en invierno xd es mas rico enfermarse cuando hace frio. Bueno dejándo ese tema de lado, gracias a todas las que dieron su opinion respecto a Renesmee, y ya tome una decision, pero no dire nada hasta que llegue el capitulo. ¿Que les parecio este? Fue el resultado de tooda una tarde viendo peliculas romanticas . Algun lindo review? Creo que esta nota me quedo muy larga xd ~**Liz**_


	10. Conversaciones de todo tipo

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**Conversaciones de todo tipo  
**

–Leah, no tuve opción, me cerraste la puerta en la cara –me sujetó de los brazos con mirada de cachorrito, pero me liberé de su prisión, ¡Estaba loco!

–¡Suéltame! Cualquier excusa que tengas no es aceptable, ¡No puedes ir besándo a la gente así como si nada! –Tenía la mano extendida y lista para golpear en cualquier momento, no me haría responsable de las consecuencias.

–Si no fueras tan ruda y mal educada te lo hubiera explicado de otra forma –protestó.

Mi mandíbula quedó colgando con un montón de palabras hirientes, porque dos segundos después de oír su nueva excusa, un puño se avecinó directo en su cara, y no estoy hablando del mío. Jacob echaba humos, hasta que dos enormes lobos se clavaban los colmillos frente a mi casa. Quise entrometerme entre el par de tarados, pero recordé que ya no soy licántropa, demonios.

–¿Quieren detenerse? ¡Esto es ridículo! –les grité haciendo gestos con las manos, parecía toda una loca– ¡Se ven como un par de imbéciles!

Era inútil, nada de lo que gritara los detenía ¿Acaso querían que me pusiera a llorar? Pues bien, que sigan con su pelea, de todos modos Paul se merece una buena tunda. Cerré la puerta y me senté en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

–¿Te pasa algo? –Seth salió de su escondite.

–A mi nada, es solo que Paul y Jacob está intentando matarse ahí afuera –le respondí como si fuera lo más normal de la vida– Ya que el susodicho explosivo se atrevió a besarme.

–Ese Paul, le dijimos que no se te acercara con intenciones diferentes –se le escapó, y creo que lo mantenían como un secreto– No debí decir eso –se corrigió a él mismo.

–¿Intenciones diferentes? ¡Exijo saber que mierda esta pasando!

–Creo que Paul es que debe explicarte todo esto.

–Bien, entonces esperaré a que terminen su espectáculo.

Seth solo suspiró y se marchó a su habitación. Esperé inmóvil a que se dignara a traer su trasero para poder poder patearlo hasta cansarme, luego de una charla emocional que terminaría en alguien decepcionado y en alguien echando humos por las orejas. Oh sí, me refiero a mí. Cinco minutos, los gruñidos aún se escuchaban, diez minutos, alguien se torció una pata, veinte minutos, me aburrí y encendí la televisión.

Finalmente los dos entraron, ambos estaban a una palabra de volver a explotar. Le di una mirada asesina a Paul, pero el solo se paró frente a mi ignorandola.

–Lo siento –masculló mirando a Jacob de reojo– Pero todo esto tiene una explicación.

–Te escucho.

–La cosa es –se sentó junto a mi. Un gruñido salió proferido del pecho de Jacob– que me gustas.

Con que le gusto al malhumorado, esto es una verdadera comedia. Ni en mil años creí que le gustaría a un ser de la manada, siempre pensé que me veían como la arpía odiosa o la mala del cuento. ¿Será por algo superficial? Eso podría ser menos extraño y sorprendente.

–Desde hace tiempo –agregó un poco avergonzado– La verdad es mucho más allá de gustar.

–Aún así no tenías porque besarme –le reproché molesta– Mira, no sé si te lo habrán dicho o lo habrás leído de la mente de otros, pero gracias a esto de aquí –señalé mi vientre con exageración– Eso de allá se imprimó de mí –apunté a Jacob con el dedo.

Silencio mortal. Creo que estoy oficialmente jodida.

–¿Te imprimaste de ella? ¡Maldición! –Comenzó a temblar más que una lavadora.

–Lo mejor sería que te fueras –le advertí secamente– Mi mamá te matara si llegas a destruir media casa.

Me escuchó como buen licántropo fuera de control, y salió de la casa haciendo lo que mejor sabe: Haciendo un gran estruendo con la puerta. Ahora mi enfado se concentró en Jacob, si sabía todo esto –supongo que estando presente en la manada debía de saber algo– ¿Como no fue capaz de decirle? Todo tengo que hacerlo yo. Estos hombres van a desatar la bestia que tengo escondida en mi interior, enserio.

–Tú lo sabías –le afirmé, no era una pregunta. Como no me dijo nada confirmé todo para hacer la pregunta con gritos– ¿Por qué no le dijiste? ¡Dios, eres un inútil! ¡Estoy harta de...! –Una extraña sensación en mi vientre me hizo detenerme. Situé una mano sobre mi vientre, y sentí unas leves patadas.

Las famosas patadas, señal de que estos engendros están vivos. Bueno, siempre han estado vivos pero así es mas notorio. Volvieron a patear, y esto no ha sido nada. Después se sentirán mas fuertes. Debo dejar de escuchar a Seth.

–¿Te ocurre algo? –me preguntó Jacob.

–No es nada, solo patearon –Se asombro un poco al escucharme.

No quería actuar cursi, pero ya que no mostraba señales de vida tomé su mano y la coloqué donde habían pateado. Se quedaron totalmente quietos al sentirlo, así que moví su mano buscando otro lugar hasta que finalmente los ojos de Jacob se abrieron de golpe.

–¿Vas a quedarte así toda la tarde? –Reaccionó y quitó su mano.

–¿Patearon? ¿Puedo sentir? –Seth llegó entusiasmado a la sala, directo a poner sus manos sobre mí. Vaya, este niño tiene las orejas de Dumbo. Y con eso me refiero a que es un metiche.

Al parecer los bebés le dieron el gusto a Seth porque sonreía y se reía nervioso. Luego llegó mi mamá con el mismo entusiasmo, pero no me acoso y solo me abrazó de lado sonriendo. ¡Yupi! Ahora soy una atracción, apenas llegue el resto de los chicos empezaré a cobrar, enserio.

Un aullido se escuchó de pronto, conocía bien ese aullido, era de Sam. Seth y Jacob se miraron, y dejaron la casa en un segundo. De seguro andaba un chupasangre por ahí.

–Así que pronto serás madre –Dijo mamá, así era como iniciaba nuestras conversaciones emocionales, con un comentario de ese tipo.

–Y tú serás abuela.

–Es increíble, jamás pensé que llegaría este momento. Hubiera preferido que esperaras más, que establecieras una vida, un hogar propio, pero bueno las cosas ya están hechas –sabía que este momento tendría que llegar– Ven, sientate, quiero hablar contigo.

Con un poco de miedo, me senté al mismo tiempo que ella. Me preparé para todo, regaños, advertencias, menciones de mi padre e incluso lágrimas. Odio estas conversaciones con todo mi ser, no porque sean de parte de mamá, no soy tan arisca tampoco. Lo que odio de verdad son esas palabras sinceras que hacen llorar, y mucho más ahora que estoy hormonal.

–Leah, ser madre no es algo fácil. Tendrás que levantarte a las tres de la mañana para calmar sus llantos, alimentarlos, asearlos y lo más importante, educarlos y darles amor. Te costará el doble, ya que tendrás mellizos, pero a fin y al cabo será una linda experiencia. Aquí estaremos Seth, yo y mas le vale Jacob para ayudarte.

Escuché muy atenta a sus palabras, algo brillaba en sus ojos. No me atreví a decir nada, sentía que cualquier cosa salida de mi boca interrumpiría el momento. Me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya, la que usa cuando no se está riendo de algún chiste o está siendo educada, esa que es sincera. Esa que me hace pensar cursi como película de hollywood.

–Gracias mamá –le dije palmeando su mano con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Nunca he sido buena en estas cosas sentimentales.

–Ahora debo terminar la cena que dejé a medio cocer –dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Me quedé sola en medio del sofá, sin nada que hacer. De vuelta a la rutina, estupendo. Odio estos momentos en los que nada me distrae y lo único que me queda pensar. A ver, mejor pensar en cosas aleatorias, así quizás pase un rato riéndome de cuan estúpida puede ser mi mente. El helado de vainilla es genial. Seth está mucho más alto y desarrollado. Hace dos meses que no escucho música. En la televisión solo transmiten basura. Que sencillo es esto.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo mis grandes reflexiones de la vida. Levanté el auricular y contesté.

–¿Diga?

–Leah, soy yo, Bella –Sonaba bastante nerviosa. Ahora la cuestión es, ¿Qué hace llamando a esta casa?

–¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Insultos o un golpe a través del auricular?

–No, yo... yo solo llamaba para ver si estaba Jacob. Llamé a su casa y Billy me dijo que estaba allá –Su voz estúpida solo me hacía odiarla más. Tenía que aprovechar el momento para que deje de ser una molestia.

–Hazle un favor y deja de hostigarlo. Lo has usado como un verdadero pañuelo, lo enganchaste y luego le das la gran patada al decirle que te casarás con ese chupasangre. Si lo escogiste a él quiere decir que no necesitas a Jacob. Oh, y deja de llamar como desesperada, que a nadie le gusta tu odiosa presencia por aquí.

–Yo... yo... –Su voz tiritaba, sinónimo de "está llorando porque tengo razón".

–Adiós Bella –Me despedí y corté el telefono con fuerza.

Se lo merecía, ¿Qué se cree? Llamando a todos lados para decirle que no lo escogió. Bueno ahora yo estoy aquí y no permitiré ninguna palabra más de esa...

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Contesté esta vez más irritada.

–¿Diga?

–Leah, soy Emily.

Que rápido, creí que aún estaría durmiendo.

–Emily, ¿Como estás?

–Un poco mejor. Siento no haber podido responderte, me quedé dormida sin querer, tenía bastante sueño –Soltó una risita débil– No sabes lo feliz que estoy de volver a ser amigas –Tomó un descanso, apenas le salía la voz– Espero salir pronto de aquí, así podríamos hablar de todo esto del embarazo.

–Yo ya estoy harta del embarazo –Le dije como una broma.

–Bueno, ya debo cortar. Tengo que reservar energías si quiero que me den el alta. Adiós

–Adiós –esperé hasta que sonó el tono y corté.

Que día más agitado, tanta charla me dejaría con una gran huella sentimental, de verdad. Esto del embarazo es una experiencia muy curiosa y atareada. Enserio, ¿En qué piensan esas mujeres al querer tener miles de bebés? Vivirlo una o dos veces está bien, pero ¿Siete u ocho veces? Eso ya es estar obsesionado por el dolor y el sufrimiento.

De nuevo estaba pensando en cosas que no quería pensar, entre ellas Jacob. De pronto una imagen de él apareció en mi mente, ¿Estaría enamorada? No, no creo. ¿Yo enamorada de él? Si, que buen chiste. Muy bueno. Sí, disfruto de sus besos, estamos metidos en el embrollo de la imprimación, y su compañía es agradable, y sus abrazos tan cálidos y... ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¡No, fuera, chu! Diablos, ya me enamoré ¿O no? ¡Rayos! No sé que pensar...

_**¡T**hank you very much for the reviews! La próxima vez será en italiano xd De verdad gracias :D, jamás creí que tendría tanto exito, pensaba "Mmm... no creo que tenga tanto exito, todos se van para el lado EdwardxBella -no estoy en contra de ellos- Pero lo intentaré" y ahora estoy "wow". En fin, ya esto ansiosa por escribir que ocurrirá en la boda :D, ¿Algún review? ¿Alguna recomendacion de un fic exelente de Edward y Bella? -abierta a todo, sadomasoquismo, lemon etc etc xd- ~**La ya no tan resfriada Liz :3**_


	11. La boda

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**La boda**

Luego de colocarme el vestido que tenía guardado hace varios años y arreglarme un poco mi torpe cabello, me observé frente al espejo. El vestido en sí era lindo, era de un color crema ajustado bajo el busto, y desde ahí caía delicadamente hasta un poco mas arriba de mis rodillas. Pero con el estómago expandido me veía graciosa. No me preocupé mas de la cuenta y agregué un poco de maquillaje a mi rostro. Finalmente calcé mis sandalias plateadas un poco gastadas ¡Viva! Estoy lista para ir a la boda, que emoción.

–Leah, ¿Estás vestida? –Seth tocó la puerta con suavidad.

–Eso creo –Era bastante obvio que vestía, pero creo que el vestido me aprieta lo suficiente como para ponerme estúpida.

Seth abrió la puerta y se asomó para asegurarse de que efectivamente estaba vestida. Al verme tomó confianza y entró en la habitación.

–¿Has visto mis zapatos? No los encuentro por ningún lado, e ir con calcetines no es algo que se vea muy bien –Bromeó mirándose los pies con cara de risa.

Piensa, piensa Leah. Ni idea de en que lugar había metido sus zapatos, ya no tenía idea de nada desde que me convertí en la inválida de la familia.

–No los he visto.

Asintió y dejó la habitación para mi sola otra vez. Como ya estaba lista y arreglada, preferí hacer algo por la vida; ver televisión. Es un poco fuera de la situación y no transmiten lo mejor de la historia, pero debíamos irnos en media hora y no me la pasaría aburrida contando los pajaritos que cruzaran la ventana.

No presté nada de atención a la supuesta película que transmitían, mi mente de nuevo divagaba sobre Jacob. Esta era una tonta rutina que tomé como costumbre indeseada. Era inevitable, cualquier cosa me llevaba hacia él. Trataba de desvanecer estos pensamientos, pero rebotaban de vuelta. Irritada, así me hacia sentir, frustrada hasta el punto de querer explotar.

Hace unos días, como una especie de "tradición" me obsequió un dije de madera, específicamente era una media luna con mi nombre tallado dentro. Al principio me carcajeé creyendo que era una broma, pero cuando dijo que era enserio me espanté. Ahora lo llevo puesto alrededor del cuello, y no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

–¡Ya nos vamos! –Gritó Seth desde lejos. Vaya que pasó rápido la media hora, siempre es así cuando mi mente se dedica a razonar.

Me fui hacia la entrada, donde me esperaban con un poco de impaciencia. Le entregué las llaves de mi preciado auto a mamá, no me dejaría conducir, diablos.

Durante el viaje lo único que hice fue mirar por la ventana como una tonta. Seth me habló, pero sinceramente no le tomé atención a nada de lo que dijo, estaba perdida en otra galaxia. Maldito seas Jacob por hacerme pensar cursilerías.

El auto se detuvo, y se podía apreciar perfectamente el hogar de los chupasangres en el lugar donde nos estacionamos. Habían como tres millas de un camino iluminado por lucecitas. Ya lo sospechaba, esta sería una boda muy elegante y decorada.

En la entrada llena de gente, nos encontramos con Billy y Jacob, vestidos igual de elegantes. Jacob me tomó del brazo y nos alejó de la multitud, uno de los bebés pateo. Cerca de él siempre ocurría lo mismo. Juro que si sigo así, después del parto me internaran en un hospital siquiátrico, en esas habitaciones acolchadas, abrazada a mis piernas y susurrando en un vaivén incansable: "Lo amo, no lo amo, lo amo, no lo amo...".

–Hola –¿Solo me alejó para eso? ¿O quiere comenzar con el protocolo de socialización?

–Hola.

–Te ves linda –Comentó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y enseñando su blanca sonrisa. Era tan malditamente encantador. Antes era un pesado que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ignorarme, y ahora ¡Me sonríe! La imprimación cambia a las personas, enserio.

–Tú te ves... –Balbuceé haciendo gestos con las manos– ¿Bien?

–Ese ha sido el mejor comentario que he recibido hasta ahora –Se burló.

–Bien, mejor entremos antes de que te vomite encima por ser tan cursi –Apresurada di media vuelta y caminé con lentitud hacia la entrada llena de flores y cosas así.

–Ya lo has hecho, y prefiero no arriesgarme otra vez –Siguió mi paso mientras se reía de tan horrible recuerdo– En especial porque este traje no es mío.

Volvimos al mismo lugar de antes, Billy se quedó observándome con una sonrisa un poco rara. Jacob se dio el tiempo de explicárselo hace mucho tiempo, pero no nos vimos hasta este día. No me gustaba mucho pasar por su casa, en especial cuando salía a pescar y traía pescado. No toleraba el olor, me revolvía el estómago de tan solo pensar en él.

–Vaya Leah, ¿Como has estado? –Me preguntó Billy. Demonios, su sonrisa me recuerda mucho a la de Jacob.

–Bien, eso creo.

–Es increíble que vaya a ser abuelo. Y lo es mucho más viniendo de ti –Lanzó la frase como un chiste. Mi mamá rió en su compás, mas yo extendí una leve sonrisa. No me daba gracia tener que cargar con estos dos durante nueve meses.

Desvié la vista hacia otro lugar, y solo veía gente vestida como para una boda. Me pregunto el porqué. Bien, entre todas las personas charlando animadamente y esperando con paciencia por los novios, un hombre de bigote resaltó con su traje de etiqueta. Era Charlie Swan, el papá de Bella. Eché un ojo rápido a mi mamá, y la atrapé apreciándole con los ojos brillantes. Esto me huele a relación oculta.

Charlie saludó tímido de lejos con la mano. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta, ¿Qué demonios? Charlie se volvió a perder entre la gente y mi mamá volvió a su conversación con Billy.

Olvidé el asunto cuando todos comenzaron a entrar a la gran mansión. Tenía dos opciones, ir con la corriente o ser aplastada. La primera era la más adecuada, así solo me dejé llevar por la corriente. Por lo menos hasta que alguien me tomó de la muñeca y me condujo hasta los asientos. En dos segundos me encontré en una fila de asientos, todos ocupados en el siguiente orden: Billy, luego mamá, Seth, Jacob, yo y una persona que no conocía.

La mansión estaba tan finamente decorada, pareciera como si hubiéramos viajado en el tiempo hasta el siglo diecinueve ¿O quince? No sé, lo único que tengo presente es que era entre esos siglos.

La típica música de boda comenzó a resonar por todo el hall.

El novio chupasangre estaba esperando frente a todos, con algo especial en la mirada y una sonrisa de expectativa. Me siento como una intrusa en este lugar, pero no eludía el hecho de que la boda era preciosa... Demasiado elegante y costosa para mi gusto, pero a fin de cuentas hermosa. Esto me está haciendo pensar como la Leah dulce que siempre soñó con su boda. ¿Estará renaciendo de entre las cenizas?

Bella bajó las escaleras junto con Charlie, quién tomaba su brazo con firmeza. Luego se les unió la duende con pasos de bailarina de ballet. Avanzaron con lentitud excesiva hasta Edward, y desde ahí comencé a aburrirme. Si, resumiendo todo; Blah Blah acepto, Blah Blah acepto de nuevo, los declaro marido y mujer puede, besar a la novia, Bella llora, Edward la besa. Aplausos, vivan los novios y ¡Tada! Se han casado.

Esta boda no me causaba nada más especial, los novios no me agradaban y su felicidad me importaba un bledo. Ahora si tenía conocimiento de otra boda en la que mi atención estaría puesta sobretodo en los novios...

Bella se separó de su amado y empezó a abrazar a quien encontraba por el camino. Hasta que llegó a nosotros. Primero le dio un estrechó abrazo a Jacob. Acto reflejo me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño. No fueron celos, que conste.

Luego paso junto a Seth, quien le dió felicitaciones. Mamá solo le estrechó la mano al igual que Billy. Mas cuando llegó a mí, solo concentré mi fuerte mirada en ella. Cohibida, su rostro de alegría se opacó tres segundos y luego se desvaneció entre otros abrazos.

–Bien, será mejor que nos movamos –Anunció Billy.

Mi mamá tomó de su silla y lo dirigió hacia el patio, lugar donde todo el mundo se dirigía otra vez. Apenas respiré el aire congelado de Forks, el estómago comenzó a rugir, y la imagen del pastel de bodas apareció instantánea en mi cabeza. Sabía que debía comerme el paquete de papas fritas que dejé bajo mi almohada.

–¿Sabes bailar? –Me preguntó Jacob desvaneciendo la delicia de pastel de mis pensamientos.

–Soy malhumorada, no inútil –Le aclaré un poco ofendida. La verdad bailar no se me daba excelente, pero al menos no me tropezaba ni era tiesa como un árbol.

–Entonces... –Sabía donde se dirigía su comentario.

¿Bailar con Jacob? Si claro, y después le diría te quiero. Si quiere moverse al ritmo de canciones cursis conmigo, que siga soñando porque yo me quedaré aquí parada esperando el pastel.

–Esta bien –Acepté a regañadientes olvidando todos mis sarcasmos anteriores. ¿Por qué? Mejor no preguntar y seguirle el ritmo. La música no era lo demasiado veloz para cansarme.

Me llevó más adentro de la "pista de baile", puso una de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y con la otra entrelazo sus dedos con los de mi mano derecha Dando un gran suspiro coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro. Comenzó a mecernos lentamente, y ni siquiera sé si íbamos al ritmo de la música.

–Esto es tan...

–¿Cursi? Eres tan tonta –Se mofó de mí negando con la cabeza– Todavía recuerdo esas cenas donde tú si que eras cursi. Me has dejado con trauma, me debes un terapeuta.

–Eso era antes. Pasado, atrás, olvidado –No pude pensar en más sinónimos, el cerebro no me funcionaba muy bien que digamos– Eso me recuerda, tú tienes una cuenta pendiente conmigo por lo de Bella. Ese sueño todavía me atemoriza por las noches.

Él solo se echó a reír como si yo fuera el chiste del año. Me distraje por unos minutos mientras veía el pastel, como lo servían. Demonios, el estómago le gana al corazón, eso está mas que claro. Un segundo, ¿Dije corazón?

–¿Acaso todavía piensas en Sam? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

Yo volteé sorprendida y pestañeé unas cinco veces como si la respuesta fuera aparecer en un parpadeo. Sam, ese nombre ya no era agonía para mí, así que solo pensaba en él de vez en cuando, al mismo tiempo que en Emily, nada más allá de eso.

–¡Claro que no! Desde ese día, en que casi me matas de un infarto, ya no pienso en él.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza y me miró extrañado. ¿Dije algo malo?

–No sabía que la imprimación era magia. Pensé que tardaría en sacarlo de tus pensamientos, eso debe indicar que soy mas apuesto de lo que creí –Agregó con presunción.

Yo, creí... ¡Maldita sea! No, no, no, no... Esto no puede ser verdad.

–Pero yo... y tú... y Sam... y... la imprimación –Mi corazón se aceleró de la confusión.

Eso quiere decir solo una cosa, y no, no la pensaré siquiera. Los temores que poseo desde hace mas de dos semanas se están volviendo realidad, si no era magia ni un vínculo extraño era un sencillo sentimiento que me niego a aceptar.

–¿Sufres de asma? Vaya, dos descubrimientos en un solo día.

–¡No! Creo que jamás entendí el asunto de la imprimación del todo. Yo... necesito sentarme –Me separé de él y caminé apresurada a las sillas mas cercanas.

Mis piernas flaqueaban y sentía que daría a luz en cualquier momento. Se sabe que los gemelos nace prematuros la mayoría de las veces, pero jamás he oído de bebés que nazcan al final del cuarto mes. Investigaré eso más tarde, me ha dejado con la intriga.

Jacob estaba en camino hacía mí, lo más probable para preguntarme si estaba bien, hasta que Bella interrumpió su caminar. Ambos hablaban animadamente, Bella comenzó a reír. Jacob dijo un chiste, lo sé muy bien. Luego él la invito a bailar, porque tomó la misma posición que tenía conmigo y la meció por un pequeño trozo de suelo. Nuevamente me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño. ¡No son celos!

Un pedazo de pastel apareció frente a mis ojos como una luz salvadora.

–Te traje un poco de pastel –Seth sostenía el plato, gracias Dios por enviarme a mi hermano con la comida. Te debo una.

–Genial –Agarré el plato con rudeza y comí muy rápido. Segundos después el plato estaba totalmente vacío.

Jacob seguía el vaivén con Bella. Debería aprovechar que aún no es vampira y darle un buen golpe en la cara, ¿Qué creen, mis bebés?... Estoy tan loca que ahora le hago preguntas a mis bebés mientras les acaricio con suavidad. Espero que nadie me esté mirando en este momento.

_**L**a ringrazio per le recensioni! Les dije que sería en italiano, la próxima vez será en Francés xd No se si esta bien, pero ya enserio, Graaaaacias por los reviews, creo que a algunas les he tomado cariño, y me entristece cuando no dejan xd Y por cierto, gracias a las recomendaciones de fics EdxBella Milita y Sharice, me entretenido bastante leyendo jeje. Pienso que lo de Paul les afecto un poco, ¿O no? Bueno, para Morenita: El no ha estado, no está ni estará imprimado de Rachel. Tengo planes macabros para él, muajaja! Bueeeno... ¿Algún review? Este capítulo me ha costado un poquito, ¿No les ha pasado que tienen miles de ideas y no saben como desarrollarlas? Esto me ha pasado esta vez. ~**Liz**_


	12. ¿Soy una mala madre?

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**¿Soy una mala madre?  
**

–¿Como te ha ido? –Seth y Emily me atacaron con preguntas al abrir la puerta.

Emily había salido del hospital hace una semana, para suerte de todos no le ocurrió nada grave. Tres días después de su alta, se la ha pasado junto a mí cada momento que puede.

Ambos sentían una terrible curiosidad por saber como me había ido en la ecografía. Querían acompañarme, pero prefería asistir yo sola, me era más cómodo. Mientras la doctora –Por cierto, esta vez asistí al hospital– manejaba la máquina del ultrasonido y me mostraba a esos dos pequeños un poco extraños, esbocé una sonrisa, y era mas sencillo expresarla cuando nadie más me veía. Mi instinto materno está despertando otra vez, tal vez antes atravesé por una etapa de negación.

–Bien, eso creo. Son dos, tienen cabeza, cuerpo, extremidades y dedos. No son monstruos deformes ni nada por el estilo, están sanos y... –Coloqué el dedo índice sobre mi dedo intentando recordar que más me había dicho la doctora– Oh, y son un niño y una niña.

–¡Qué genial! Seré tío de un niño y una niña –Me felicitó Seth con entusiasmo.

–¿Has pensado en nombres? –Emily estaba tan maravillada como Seth.

–Pues... No.

Apenas estaba aceptando a mis bebés, ¿Y ya quería que pensara en nombres? Un problema a la vez, por favor.

–¿Sabes? Hoy quiero ir a hacer algunas compras. Ya cada vez me queda menos para recibir a esta pequeña y no le tengo nada –Eso se oía como "Leah, por favor ve de compras conmigo"– Podríamos pensar en algunos mientras paseamos en las tiendas –Lo sabía.

–Pero si apenas tienes siete meses, ¿No puedes esperar aunque sea un mes? –Le supliqué con cara de sufrimiento. Comprar no era una gran tortura para mí, pero aún no tenía ganas de ver trajecitos pequeños, biberones y esas cosas. Debo prepararme mentalmente antes de eso. Sus ojos se posaron con lástima sobre mí. Emily no rogaba ni forzaba, pero siempre hacía eso– Bien, iré. Pero yo no compraré nada.

–Bien, te veré en la tarde. Ahora debo irme, adiós Seth. Adiós Leah –Le sacudió la mano con alegría y luego a mí, para luego marcharse.

Estupendo, ahora me divertiría toda la tarde en las tiendas de Port Ángeles –Porqué me daría un ataque de risa si me entero de que hay centros comerciales en La Push, con suerte teníamos unas cuantas tienditas– junto a Emily. Nada más genial que dos embarazadas caminando orgullosas ante los ojos de los demás. ¿Hice notar mi sarcásmo?

Antes de irme a mi habitación para dormir –Los ojos se me caían solos, la razón; no tengo idea– vi una figura caminar hacia acá por la ventana. Como tenía la vista nublada no podía vislumbrar bien quien era. Solo sé que era un chico con musculos. Vaya novedad.

El chico se asomó por la ventana y la golpeó. Me acerqué con extrema lentitud, casi como un caracol, y la abrí para encontrarme a distancia peligrosa del rostro de Jacob. Fruncí el ceño enseguida, a pesar de que me sonrió divertido. Desde unos cuantos días después de la boda que no lo veía, y tenía muy buenas razones para ello.

–No sabía si era seguro entrar a la casa, así que prefiero hablarte por la ventana. ¿Aún estás molesta?

El recuerdo de los días después se me vinieron a la mente.

_Yo me paseaba de un lado a otro mientras Jacob me observaba con cara de chiste sentado en el sofá. En lugar de... lo que sea que fueramos, parecíamos mamá furiosa e hijo en problemas. Muchos problemas._

_–¿Vas a hacer eso todo el día? –Detuve mi caminar para verle a la cara con expresión fría._

_–¡Demonios Jacob! Estoy harta de ver como prefieres a Bella antes que a mí. Es una estúpida que te pateó el trasero, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? –Me crucé de brazos y esperé a su respuesta._

_–¿Y a ti porqué te cuesta tanto entender que te quiero a ti? Me haces hablar cosas cursis y ni siquiera les tomas importancia. Pero claro, yo soy el malo de la película._

_–¡Tú eres el que comenzó todo este asuntito del embarazo! Porque no recuerdo haberme seducido a mi misma, ni mucho menos a ti __–Jacob se puso de pie, quería lucir mas molesto que yo. Pero era imposible, ni el mismo diablo superaba mi ira._

_–Pues entonces ¿Porqué no cerraste las piernas y te marchaste? _

_Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No resistí más y le planté una bofetada en el rostro. Admito que era bastante liberador.  
_

_–Lárgate ahora mismo de mi casa __–Señalé exageradamente hacia la puerta._

_–No me marcharé hasta que te calmes y dejemos este asunto arreglado __–Se veía empeñado en no irse. Eso cambiaría enseguida._

_–¿Quieres dejarlo claro? Yo te lo dejaré muy claro cuando estampe la televisión en la cabeza __–Estaba completamente dispuesta a hacerlo. Si no me podía la televisión, me podría cualquier otra cosa._

_–Bien, me marcharé para que te calmes, porque ahora eres un peligro para la sociedad __–Caminó aceleradamente hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo sus últimas palabras__– Procura no salir, no queremos heridos inocentes.  
_

_–A mi parecer solo habrá uno, y no es para nada inocente __–Dicho esto tomé lo primero que encontraron mis manos, un florero, y se lo lancé. Lamentablemente no le atiné porque ya había cerrado la puerta._

_–¡Rayos Leah, pareces una loca! __–Me gritó con fuerzas para que escuchara claramente._

_–¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Maldito hijo de...! _

Desvanecí los recuerdos de un sacudón. Si alguien cree que esto es alguna clase de amor, pues es de tipo muy bizarro. Ahora que veo claramente todo sin tener los humos en la cabeza, me doy verguenza ajena, de verdad parecía una loca desquiciada. Malditas hormonas del embarazo.

Volviendo al tema principal, ¿Como no molestarme con él? Se supone que debía ser el compañero perfecto, ¿Y que es lo que hacen los compañeros perfectos? ¡Bailan con el enemigo!... Y no digo esto por estar celosa. Yo nunca estoy celosa.

–Pero por supuesto que no, ¿Como molestarme cuando tú prefieres estar con esa odiosa? Claro, ella es más tierna y todo el cuento. Así que mejor irse a bailar con ella en lugar de querer hablar un tema que casi me provoca un fallo respiratorio –Estaba tan enfadada que las palabras salían sin tener que hacer el mayor esfuerzo por premeditarlas.

–Vamos, te dije que lo sentía varias veces. Fueron solo cinco minutos, y después cuando volví contigo no querías hablarme. ¿Por qué tantos celos? Ella ya se casó con alguien.

–¿Qué? Yo... yo no estoy... –Comencé a negar instantáneamente.

–Celosa –finalizó la frase que no era capaz de completar_–_ Eres demasiado testaruda, acéptalo de una vez –Me tomó del rostro y rozó mis labios con los suyos con pasión.

Maldito seas Jacob por besar espectacular. Mmmm... podría escribir un libro lleno de esas frases, y podría titularse "Maldito seas Jacob". ¿Quién más piensa este tipo de cosas cuando está siendo besada? Solo yo. Pero lo olvidé todo cuando sus manos tomaron el control de mis hombros y me acercaron más hacia él. Sus labios jugaban con los míos de forma descarada, pero no me importaba.

–Chicos, yo... estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitan.

Me separé de Jake apenas escuché a Seth. No tenía conocimiento de que él estuviese tras nosotros viendo nuestro espectáculo.

–Oye, ¿Ya puedo entrar o aún corro peligro? –Preguntó carcajeandose de mi actitud.

–Si quieres, pero por la ventana y con todos los riesgos tomados. Ni pienses que daré diez pasos para abrirte la puerta a tí –Le contesté con una sonrisa de ironía extendida en mi cara.

–Bueno, tomaré los riesgos. Apártate –Me quité de la ventana y vi como entraba hábilmente– Listo, ¿Ya estoy muerto?

–¿Quieres dejar de hacerte el gracioso?

–Como quieras. ¿Qué harás hoy?

Jacob de pie a distancia peligrosa. Quita la vista de sus labios Leah, poco a poco, ya tuviste bastante por hoy, no quieres caer en la tentación y terminar haciendo otras cosas. Así está mejor, en sus ojos. ¡No, no! Saca la mirada de ahí antes de que comiencen los pensamientos sospechosos. Si, baja la vista... ¡Maldita sea porqué no se puso una camiseta! Eso lleva a otros pensamientos que... No, Leah, contrólate, por esa misma razón estás metida en este lío.

–¿Estás viva? –Jacob se acercó más a mi rostro para averiguar si estaba bien. Mala idea Jake, pésima idea.

–Si, yo estoy de lo más genial. ¿Qué decías? –Disimulé lo más posible mi nerviosismo estúpido y sin razón.

–Te pregunté por tus planes de hoy –Tenía una mezcla de risa y confusión en la voz.

–Oh, claro. Hoy saldré con Emily de compras, dice que podría pensar lindos nombres para nuestros bebés –¿De verdad dije "nuestros" bebés?

–Yo he pensado en algunos nombres hace algún tiempo...

Okey, Jacob Black pensando en nombres para sus hijos. Eso me hace sentir como la peor madre de la historia, como si no me importaran un poquito los bebés que contienen mi ADN además del suyo. Y creo que lo he sido, en ocasiones los llamé engendros y quise dar uno en adopción. ¡Que horrible persona soy! Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y el pecho me dolía. Me mordí los labios, llorar era lo único que hacía. ¡Mierda! Según Seth ya no debería tener estos estúpidos ataques de bipolaridad tan fuertes.

Ya no resistí el nudo en la garganta, di media vuelta, me cubrí el rostro y comencé a sollozar. La vieja historia de la embarazada hormonal.

–¿Leah? –No me moví ni quité las manos de mi rostro– Diablos, ¿Qué hice ahora?

Negué con la cabeza.

–Vamos, no llores. Solo dije que había pensado en nombres –dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

Creí que eso incrementaría mis sollozos, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, se detuvieron. Limpié mis lágrimas y me separé inmediatamente de Jacob. No sabía si mi rostro estaba presentable, pero de todos modos volví a mirarle el rostro.

–¿Me dirás que rayos te ocurrió? –La pregunta sonaba tosca, pero su voz sonaba más amable.

–Hormonas... –Creí que con eso resumiría todo.

–Entiendo –Mencionó rascándose la cabeza. Espero no haber estado muy cerca de su cabeza, mientras no me contagie los piojos todo estará bien– Creo que empezaré a pensar más lo que digo.

–Mientras tu reflexionas las palabras que dirás durante los siguientes tres meses, yo iré a tirarme por el acantilado –Eso en realidad significaba que me iría a ver televisión en el sofá. Lo del acantilado vendrá mas adelante.

Sentada y acomodada, observé mi pequeña pero grande pancita... Ya comencé con mi cursilería. Que rayos, nadie leerá mi mente, ya los quiero tener en mis brazos, ¿Por qué tenían que ser nueve meses?

_**O**k... Solo por esta vez aceptaré si alguien quiere asesinarme . Esto es lo que llamo "Capítulo relleno", pero lo hice para que Leah se de cuenta que quiere a sus babys xd El próximo tambien será de este estilo, pero más divertido, porque no serán compras normales con Emily. Necesito algo más antes de llegar a los hechos importantes. En fin, lo prometido es deuda... Merci pour les commentaires! Les dije, francés. Despues; Alemán xd De verdad, ¡Ya son mas de cien reviews! ¿Sabían que los leo cada vez que me hace falta inspiracion? jeje... Bien, Auto-comerciales. Solo si tienen gnas, estoy trabajando en un fic nuevo de Leah y Jake, universo alterno. Si quieren pasense, no las obligaré, sin presiones. En fin, ¿Algún review? :) _

_P.D.: Assia, si, estoy de vacations (H), mis amigas me han dejado aqui en Santiago teniendo que entretenerme con salidas solitarias y escritos de fanfics. Ahora solucionamos la duda de tu amiga ;D ~**Liz**_


	13. Golpes y peleas

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**Golpes y peleas  
**

Bien, me pregunto porque estoy varada en el medio de la calle junto a Emily observando sangre, vidrios y golpes. Oh, ya recuerdo, todo comezó cuando un tarado se ofreció a acompañarnos a mi y Emily de compras, y luego se le unió otro tarado, pero este con la palabra "celos" estampada en la frente como letrero de neón. Volvamos hacia atrás...

Después de menuda discusión... charla... no sé que rayos con Jacob, instalé mi trasero en el sofá para mirar un aburrido documental de suricatas –Nota mental, buscarme un nuevo pasatiempo–. Minutos después tocaron la puerta. Cierto ser parado a metros de mi se tensó más que una liga estirada. Eso me dio un indicio de quién podría ser la persona parada frente a la puerta.

–¿Vas a abrir o te quedarás ahí como un tonto? –Le sugerí a Jacob, quién no se movía ni un centímetro.

Él solo apretó los puños con fuerza y caminó –O voló, podría decirse– a abrir la puerta. De un tirón estuvo abierta, la mala noticia, el brillante pomo quedó colgando entre sus dedos. Estupendo. Inspiré y espiré con fuerza, si quería controlar los llantos y eso debía tomar riendas de mis estados de ánimo.

Bueno, para mi agrado, Paul estaba de pie, igual de tenso que Jake, esperando a que alguien lo invitara a pasar. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle? Si siguiera viéndome como una arpía no tendría estos estúpidos problemas.

–¿Qué quieres? –Le preguntó Jacob a Paul toscamente.

–Nada de tu importancia –Escupió Paul dándo un paso dentro de la casa.

–Cuida tus acciones –Jacob se interpuso en su camino desafiante, y masculló con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Rawr, a Jacob le despertaron los instintos de hombre lobo– Porque si vuelves a...

–Tranquilo –Paul le hizo a un lado con fuerza y continuo con el paso calmado. Luego volteó para completar su frase– No te quitaré a tu maldita novia.

¿Maldita novia? Ese idiota con complejo de ciego, lo voy a... Respira, cálmate, eso es.

–Disculpa, estoy aquí sentada –Le anuncié saludándole con la mano.

Paul suspiró y relajó todo su cuerpo. Vi una cosa parecida a una sonrisa o algo así en su cara. Aw, nada más tierno que ver a un estúpido alegrarse por ver a la chica que "le gusta". Nada mas horrible que ser esa chica.

–Bien, ¿Por qué no se sientan y dejan de comportarse como idiotas?

El primero que corrió para sentarse a mi lado derecho fue Jacob. ¡Viva! Ahora soy la mujer más feliz del planeta, solo me hacía falta mi hombre para sentirme completa. Si claro. Luego Paul, que es un picado, se acomodó como pudo al otro lado, dejándome en medio de un sándwich en el cual no quería estar.

Para olvidar todo el asunto, tomé el control remoto –Nadie quiere saber donde estaba– y cambié el canal. Pasé por miles de rostros, animales y cosas inexplicables, pero nada hacia el momento menos incómodo. Presioné el botón de apagado y me puse de pie después de muchos esfuerzos.

–¿Adónde vas? –Preguntó Paul.

–Lejos de ustedes dos –Le respondí sinceramente yendo hacia el perchero junto a la puerta y tomando mi chaqueta favorita.

–Entiendo que no quieras revelar a otro posible novio –Paul se encongió de hombros lanzándome su broma. Maldita sea las ganas de darle en la cara me exasperaban.

Jacob se veía con la misma intención, pero avancé hacia él y le detuve el brazo. Se merecía una gran tunda pero ya estaba harta de sus arranques de celos y sus peleas.

–Dos palabras: Vayánse al demonio –Fue la única amenaza que pude darles, repetirles una y otra vez que dejaran de pelear era algo odioso.

–Vamos, dime donde vas. Si quieres te puedo acompañar –Se ofreció.

–Qué fastidioso eres. Esta bien, si quieres saberlo, iré de compras con Emily –Le informé poniéndome la chaqueta.

–Yo las acompañaré entonces –Se invitó a si mismo y apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro.

–No necesitamos de tu cuidado ni el de nadie más –Me zafé de su mano con rudeza y miré a Jacob por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Quién se cree que es? Yo no soy una niñita indefensa a la que deben tenerla con niñeros. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola, o de andar por la calle con Emily. Ese maldito pensamiento machista me hace querer arrancarle la cabeza.

–Prometo portarme bien –Rogó con cara de cachorrito.

Fingí que meditaba para hacerle esperar, me di varias vueltas y chocaba mi dedo indice con mi mejilla.

–Hagamos esto, yo me iré y tu si quieres caminas tras de mí. Yo creo que eres un pervertido que sigue mujeres y tu crees que me acompañas. No te daré una mejor oferta –Crucé de brazos mientras le veía deliberar una decisión.

–Acepto.

–Listo, entonces adiós par de idiotas.

Solo quería salir y respirar un aire donde la tensión y el odio no rondaban en partículas enormes. Pero alguien me detuvo de un tirón. Oh claro, Don celos no podía faltar en la salida.

–Yo también iré –Jacob se veía mas serio de lo que se requería en el momento.

–Bien, acompaña al tarado.

No le dejé contestar y salí hacia el exterior. Pero el ambiente tóxico de los lobos en celo seguía inundando mi nariz. Mientras esperaba de pie frente a mi hogar por Emily, comencé a pensar en las rarezas de la vida. Y como soy una "ególatra", la idea de la imprimación se me vino a la cabeza. ¿Por qué rayos olvidé tan pronto a Sam? Esa duda aún me atormenta. ¿Volveré a ser loba? Otra duda estúpida, pero me gustaría saberlo. ¿Qué haré si vuelvo a ser loba y me imprimo? Destrozaría a Jacob... Aunque...

Algo interrumpió mis cavilaciones. Un estruendo que provenía desde el interior de mi casa me hizo pegar un salto. Lo ignoré y dejé que Seth se encargara de lo que sea que ahí estaba ocurriendo.

Seguí en la gran espera y las meditaciones de la vida. ¿Mis hijos también serán hombres lobos? Las posibilidades podrían duplicarse debido a la genética –No sé mucho de ella, pero igual tengo algunos conocimientos de la secundaria– y es probable que aparezcan nuevos vampiros. Forks es la mejor residencia para esos chupasangres desgraciados.

–Veo que ya estas lista –Emily me hizo saltar otra vez. Un día de estos me va a dar un verdadero infarto.

–Si, vamos rápido antes de que "otros" se nos unan –La empujé hacia mi auto lo más rápido posible, pero ella solo me devolvía un poco confunidad.

–¿Cuales otros? –Preguntó riendose de mi reacción.

–Paul y Jacob –Dije en susurros– Tienen la loca de idea de querer acompañarnos.

–No seas amargada Leah, dejalos venir. ¡Chicos! –Gritó entusiasmada.

–¡Shh! Cállate, no los llames –Exclamé negando con los brazos de forma exagerada.

Pero lo hice muy tarde, porque dos segundos después ambos salieron con esa electricidad entre sus ojos. Si alguien mete el dedo justo ahí, terminaría asado y muerto.

–Maldita sea –Fue todo lo que dije al dirigirme al auto con un enorme rostro de odio y resignación. Emily me las tendría que pagar de una u otra forma.

Ya en el auto, conducí en completo silencio pretendiendo que el manubrio era la cabeza de cualquiera de estos tres. Solo me faltaba hundir la cabeza entre los hombros y refunfuñar como abuelito para parecerme a un padre de familia disgustado. Pero me controlé, conté hasta que estuvimos cerca de Port Ángeles. Si no hubiese contado, el manubrio estaría partido en dos.

Estacioné mi pequeño cacharro frente a una tienda desconocida, y bajé aún con la rabia quemándome por dentro.

–No exageres Leah –Me calmó Emily tomándo de mi brazo como en los viejos tiempos– Vamos.

Gracias a Dios, me dio en el gusto y adelanto el paso para dejar al par de idiotas tras de nosotras. Avanzamos buscando alguna tienda interesante, después de todo ella quería cosas para su bebé. Pasó un buen rato hasta que una llamó la atención de Emily.

Todos entramos, pero yo me perdí entre ropa diminuta y los otros dos en otro lugar. Sin pensar mas en ellos observé los sueteres, trajecitos y zapatitos. No sé porque pero una sonrisa tonta atacó mis labios molestos, y mi mente me dio imágenes sobre lo que pronto serían estos pequeños en unos meses.

–Mira lo que encontré –Emily salió de entre percheros y me enseñó unos peluches en forma de peces– ¿Debería comprarlos?

–Si antes llevas algo como pañales, biberones y ropa –Le regañé. Como en los viejos tiempos.

–De todas formas me los llevaré –Los escondió bajo su brazo y continuó en la búsqueda de ropa– Sabes, jamás creí que volveríamos a estar juntas de esta forma. Me tomaste por sorpresa aquel día en el hospital.

–Yo tampoco lo creía. Pero debes agradecerle a Jacob y a su imprimación –Me vió con desconcertación– Es raro, como sí hubiera sido magia borradora de memorias –Le comenté despreocupada mientras manoseaba unos calcetines del tamaño de mi pulgar.

–¿Lo amas? –Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y un brillo en los ojos.

Tantas cosas habían ocurrido que ya no sabía como contestar esa pregunta.

–No –Respondí secamente y con el rostro volteado lejos de su mirada acusadora. Ella me golpeó suavemente las costillas con el codo y me guiñó el ojo– Es algo más complicado.

–Si claro...

El ingenioso sarcásmo de Emily fue interrumpido por el ruidoso estruendo de vidrios quebrados. Ambas corrimos hacia la salida para ver que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Y volvimos al principio. Jacob y compañía se estaban moliendo a golpes en la mitad de la calle. Estaban llenos de vidrios, heridas y sangre, y se revolcaban por el suelo intentando matarse. Agradecí profundamente que no entraran en fase, pues eso sería difícil de explicar a toda esta gente presente que por cierto, son un motón de chismosos entrometidos sin vida.

–¡Detengan este lío! –Gritó Emily sin acercarse demasiado.

–Es inútil, no se detendrán digas lo que digas –Bufé como si no tuviera importancia. Luego me dirigí a los mirones– Ustedes marchénse de aquí que este no es su asunto. Hagan algo con sus vidas.

La multitud comenzó a cuchichear y a alejarse. Tomé una postura defensiva en caso de que alguno intentara algo peligroso. Como odio a esta gente.

–Deberíamos hacer algo –Sugirió Emily con las manos en el pecho. Di un gran suspiro, tenía razón por más que negara una intromisión.

Avancé con cautela hacia ellos, estaba arriesgando mi vida, pero me hacia falta aunque fuese un poquito de acción. Con las manos a la defensiva, les pedí amablemente que se detuvieran, no funciono. Me cansé.

–¡Maldita sea! ¿Hasta cuando seguiran con esto? Estoy mas que harta de ustedes dos, no quiero verlos jamás.

Al decir estas palabras se detuvieron de golpe, literalmente. Creo que estaba demasiado cerca que algo o alguien me golpeó directo el labio y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Al verme caer –Demonios, si que dolió– finalmente pararon su bronca. Jacob y Emily corrieron para ayudarme.

–¿Estás bien? –Dijo levantándome de un tirón. Antes de responderle toqué con levedad mis labios. Estaban hinchados y sangraban. Me enfurecí al instante y me liberé de los brazos de Jacob.

–Estoy de lo más genial –No podía quitar la mano de mis labios– Tú –apunté a Paul– y tú –apunté a Jacob– Si vuelven a mi casa les daré una patada monumental en el trasero. Repito, no quiero verlos jamás –Terminé mi frase dramática y di media vuelta para marcharme hacia el auto con paso apresurado.

–Se han pasado chicos –Escuché a Emily regañarles con decepción, para luego alcanzar mi paso– Leah, esperame –No detuve mi paso, pero ella sin rendirse se apresuró más– ¿No te ha ocurrido nada? ¿Están bien? –Supuse que preguntaba por los bebés.

No estaba sangrando ni me dolía el vientre a muerte, asi que creo que están bien. Al recordarlos los envolví con mis brazos, esto era peligroso. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a ellos, así que perderlos o darlos en adopción eran opciones válidas.

–Lo están, eso espero –Suspiré calmando la maldita ira que tenía contra ese par de casi-asesinos.

–Que bien, pero de todos modos ralentiza el paso –¿Porqué rayos tienes que tener siempre la razón? Malditos viejos tiempos. Caminé más lento, pero solamente por el bien de mis bebés.

_**T**ardé más de lo que quería, pero mi brazo adolorido no me está ayudando u.u. En fin, Vielen dank für die Berichte! ya ese fue el ultimo idioma. Gracias chicas, ustedes son mi inspiracion ^-^. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ¿Algún humilde review? ~**Liz**_


	14. Altas temperaturas

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**Altas temperaturas**

Cinco de la tarde, la radio está encendida con la canción "Ur so gay"* sonando a todo volumen. Hay una chica en la cocina del hogar Clearwater, y está cantando alegremente lo que recuerda de la letra mientras mueve la cabeza y corta las verduras. ¿Quién es ella? Dicen que podría ser Leah Clearwater, pero yo no lo creo. Hablando en serio, ya no me reconozco. Estoy contenta, a pesar de que está lloviendo a cántaros, hace frío, mi mamá fue a casa de Charlie con intenciones inciertas y he tenido que ir al baño al menos unas quince veces. Cuando descubra el porque tanta alegría, la lluvia se dentendrá y el cielo se despejará completamente, no es broma.

Ya tengo cinco meses, es increíble. Han pasado ya tantas estupideces y sorpresas, a esta altura espero a que cualquier cosa suceda. De hecho pienso que todo está demasiado tranquilo. Algo tiene que ocurrir el día de hoy.

–You're so gay and you don't even like boys –Canté mientras usaba un enorme cuchillo de micrófono– No you don't even like, no you don't even like...

–¿Quién es tan gay?

Me espanté de tal forma que casi tiro el cuchillo al suelo y pierdo los dedos de los pies. Gracias humillación, siempre estás ahí cuando no te necesito.

Emily esperaba por mi respuesta con una gran sonrisa de burla y las manos en su vientre. Que por cierto estaba cada vez más grande y redondo.

–También tengo derecho a divertirme –Repuse mientras apagaba la radio y me concetraba nuevamente en una zanahoria inocente y desmerecedora de mi ira descontrolada. Eso no la salvaría.

–Yo no he dicho nada –Todavía no dejaba de sonreír. Claro, ahora Leah se ha vuelto en un chiste, una broma, un nombre del cual te puedes reír cuando quieras.

Esa alegría que había adquirido por razones desconocidas, se esfumó en menos de lo que pensaba.

–Si claro.

–Leah, ¿Has hablado con los chicos o sigues enfadada?

Bien, Emily tenía que sacar el tema a flote. Los chicos intentaron varias veces volver y disculparse como un par de perritos arrastrados, pero yo los eché a patadas –Metaforicamente, ya que cierta persona que no mencionaré no me dejó hacerlo–. Ahora no han vuelto, y más les vale porque no pienso perdonarles. Se comportaron como verdaderos retrasados.

–No, y no lo haré –Repliqué cortando un pedazo de zanahoria con fuerza.

–Están afuera, mojándose por ti –Soltó en un suspiro agotado.

Me inmuté, no moví ningún músculo para enseñar sorpresa, porque no la sentía. Era obvio que volverían en algún momento, pero no estaba lista para perdonarlos. Si todo se normalizaba, ellos se matarían entre si y terminarían matándome a mí. De una falla respiratoria, un paro cardiaco, de un golpe o de alguna nueva manera que descubrirían después.

–Que se queden afuera, les hace mucha falta un baño. Además no les afectará demasiado el agua –Tomé un poco de aire– ¿Cuando terminarán con su estupidez mutua? –Finalicé el asesinato de las zanahorias y eché los trozos picados en un bol cercano a mi mano.

–Se que no fueron muy racionales al iniciar una pelea en una tienda donde hay cosas de bebés y en ocasiones bebés, pero de verdad lo sienten, o al menos eso me han dicho –Me dio una mezcla de mirada entre "sabihonda" y "ten piedad Leah"– Además, por amor pueden cometerse locuras.

–¿Amor? Más bien por demencia.

Emily no cambiaria mi opinión. Pegué los pies al suelo con pegamento imaginario y continué con la misión de hacer la cena por primera vez en meses. Cuando no estaba el escuadrón de sobreprotección era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Era gracioso, lo que mas quería hacer era preparar comida y limpiar mi habitación. Ya me estoy desviando del tema, el punto es que no hablaré con ellos aunque me rueguen de rodillas.

–No te obligaré a perdonarlos, pero si a que los escuches.

–Los he escuchado ya unas veinte veces.

Era cierto, mis oídos ya no soportaban sus "Lo siento Leah" y sus "Fui un estúpido".

–Pero no has escuchado la historia completa –Agh, no se detendría hasta que yo escuchara sus torpes excusas y los perdonara.

–Bien, voy a escuchar todo lo que quieran decirme y después continuaré realizando asesinatos vegetales, ¿De acuerdo?

Su aire de decepción me indicaba que no estaba satisfecha, pero se conformaba con mi decisión. Dejé el cuchillo sobre la mesa y partí hacia la puerta. Pensé en llevarlo por si necesitaba calmar celosos, pero me arrepentí cuando Emily me vió con desaprobación. Hubiera sido un gran título en las noticias, "Embarazada sicótica acusada por intento de asesinato". Lástima que sus heridas sanen con rapidez y sin dejar marca.

Bien, ya esto frente a la puerta, solo me falta abrirla. Vamos, toma el pomo –Qué Seth tardó tres horas en reparar– y giralo. No es tan difícil, no es como si te fueran a saltar dos tigres hambrientos. Lo que si puede pasar es que tu les saltes encima como un tigre hambriento. Sería mejor con el cuchillo...

Después de darme ánimos ridículos con frases ilógicas, giré el pomo y tiré el pedazo de madera hasta que vi dos tontos parados mojándose con la lluvia. Dios, los odio a sobremanera en este minuto, pero andar por ahí sin camisa y con las gotas de agua corriendo por su torso con lentitud... ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Tendré que leer el libro de Seth, no es normal que yo esté tan...

–¿Aún enfadada? –Interrumpió Jake, ya que yo estaba apoyada en la puerta apreciando su cuerpo como una babosa e imaginando acciones que no realizaría en miles de años. Malditos hombres lobo con sus fachas de stripper y sus pantalones mas abajo de donde debían estar ajustados. Eso solo alimenta mi tonta imaginación.

–Yo, es posible, eso creo –Soy una verguenza ajena– ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Saben lo peligroso que fue? Pude haber perdido a los bebés –Reaccioné luego de que procese su pregunta.

–Lo sabemos, por eso nos arrastramos como malditos perros por quinta vez para pedirte perdón –Excusó Paul.

–Y prometemos –Jacob tuvo que forzarse a decir esta palabra, y terminó diciendola entre dientes– No intentar matarnos otra vez. Si otro estúpido deja de llamarme hijo de...

–Oye, para empezar lo eres. ¿Como te acuestas con ella? ¿Quién demonios te dio ese derecho? –Se alteró Paul. Estupendo, otra pelea.

–Uno, no tengo idea de porque preguntas como me acuesto con ella. ¿Acaso quieres saber los detalles? –Quedé boquiabierta ante su defensa– Y el derecho lo tiene cualquiera, ella es dueña de su cuerpo y ella me dio el derecho de hacerlo.

–Cuidado con sus palabras imbéciles –Les apunté con el dedo pero no con tanta severidad. Mi mente me tenía loca– Basta de peleas, no importa si tú le llamaste hijo de su madre o si tu te acostaste conmigo, sus discusiones solo me causan un enorme dolor de cabeza. Los perdonaré con una sola condición.

La dureza no llegaba a mi voz, no lo aguantaba más. Quería agarrar a cualquiera de los dos y encerrarlo en mi habitación. Eso o suicidarme.

–Paul, dejarás de insultar a Jacob y de pedirle detalles de ese día. Y Jacob, tú dejarás de golpearle la cara cuando se te de la gana o de querer dar detalles de aquella vez. Estan perdonados, ahora Paul, desaparece –Crucé las piernas con disimulo y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Paul hiciera caso de mi orden.

–Pero... –Se quejó como un niño.

–Pero nada, lárgate ahora. Tú, entra y espérame en mi habitación –Agarré el brazo de Jacob y lo tiré hacia dentro con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

–¿Por qué no puedo entrar? –Interpuso su pie en la puerta cuando me disponía a cerrarla en su cara.

–No eres mi tipo. Ahora, adiós. Come tus verduras, portate bien y vete a la cama temprano –Le recomendé como broma y cerré la puerta riendo internamente de su cara de tonto. Fui cruel, pero vaya que divertido es ser cruel.

Solucionado el problema de Paul, empujé a Jacob hacia mi habitación. Primero tenía que deshacerme de Emily, quería evitar mas humillaciones el día de hoy. Calculé mentalmente cuanto tardarían Seth y mi mamá. A Seth le quedaba al menos una hora de patrullaje –O eso quería creer– y mamá de seguro estaba muy ocupada con Charlie. Todo está a mi favor.

–¿Se puede saber que rayos pasa? –Preguntó cuando ya estabamos cerca de llegar a la habitación.

–Tengo que... hablar algo importante contigo.

–¿Morirás? –Le miré con una ceja levantada– No ya sé, no soy el padre y la culpa te corroe por dentro –A esta altura ya estabamos dentro de la habitación.

–No, solo esperame. Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Salí corriendo hacia la cocina. Oh demonios, la cena. Bueno, la cena puede esperar, no es como si aquí estuviesemos todos muertos de hambre. En fin, Emily me esperaba paciente en la puerta.

–¿Y...?

–Los perdoné. Bueno, puedes irte, fue una agradable visita. Si quieres vuelve en... media hora más. Una si estoy de suerte –Se me salió incoscientemente. Mierda.

Ella sonrió con picardía y entendió el asunto. Como dije antes, la humillación jamás me deja en paz, adora verme sufrir.

–Ya entiendo –Asintió con los brazos cruzados y la sonrisa imborrable– Descuida, es una etapa del embarazo. Yo también la he sufrido en varias ocasiones. Solo por esa razón me marcharé –Se dió media vuelta y se despidió de la mano.

Di un enorme suspiro de alivio, y volví a la habitación con el mismo apuro. Ahí Jacob me esperaba con la misma cara de confusión anterior, y era gracioso. Cerré la puerta de un portazo –Lo cual fue idiota y sin razones aparentes– para luego decidir entre decirselo o lanzarme a él.

–Bien, te escucho –Dijo para luego esperar a que hablara en total silencio. Yo no quería hablar.

–De hecho, pensaba en otra manera de hablar –Me acerqué de manera estúpida a él y me senté a su lado. Finalmente tomaría el camino más lento, a pesar de que estaba a contrarreloj.

–¿Es enserio? –Vaya que ha captado rápido.

–Oportunidad única en la vida. No creo que se repita "jamás" –recalqué la palabra jamás, pero la verdad no tenía idea de que me depararía mi loco y bizarro futuro– Ahora o nunca.

Silencio de dos segundos, miradas provocativas y luego mis labios sobre los suyos. Luego, me puse de pie, lo empujé hacia la cama y me recosté sobre él –Con mucho cuidado, tenía conciencia de que no estabamos completamente solos– para seguir con la sesión de besos y caricias. Y más...

–¿Estás segura? Porque ellos están ahí –Se detuvo solo para decirme tal ridiculez. Como si yo no lo supiera.

–No seas estúpido –Mencioné para después volver a lo que estabamos– Ellos están seguros y no sentirán nada. No tienen conciencia alguna de lo que vamos a hacer –Le aclaré después para que se quedara tranquilo.

Al parecer quedó satisfecho con la explicación y siguió con lo suyo, pasar sus labios por mi cuello y más abajo. Creí estar alucinando, pequeños gemidos salían de mi garganta cada vez su piel tenía contacto con la mía. La ropa ya estaba por comenzar a volar, cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

–¡Leah! Solo queríamos pasar un rato con... –Volteé lentamente para ver a un grupo de tontos parados en la puerta con cara de sorpresa.

–Parece que interrumpimos algo muy importante –Embry se echó a reír junto a Jared– Estaremos en la sala para cuando terminen.

–Mejor lárgense y no vuelvan a aparcerse por aquí –Agarré una almohada y se la lancé, pero no le dí porque ya habían cerrado la puerta– ¡Maldición! Tienen que estar metidos cuando nadie los quiere cerca –Reclamé bajando de Jacob y acomodándome las ropas.

Aquellas lucecitas parpadeantes ubicadas en zonas específicas de mi cuerpo se apagaron como si se hubiese cortado la electricidad de golpe. Jacob estaba cabreado, no era la única que tenía ganas de los dos.

–Vamos a ver a esos estúpidos, después planeamos nuestra venganza –Abrí la puerta e hice señales para que saliera antes de mí.

–Venganza es una palabra muy pequeña –Bromeó con intenciones malvadas.

Ambos salimos hacia la sala, yo al menos creando miles de formas para torturarlos. El cuchillo de la cocina me podría ser útil en este momento, muy útil. Ese título en el diario irá si o si.

_**A**qui vuelvo! Nota rápida porque tengo que salir, y no quería pasar con el remordimiento de no haber subido el cap. Como siempre chicas, muuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews, las quiero :D Me suben el ego xd En fin, espero les guste este capítulo, no sé porque pero me divertí haciendolo :) ¿Un review? Uh casi lo olvido, he estado pensando mucho, y creo que podría hacer una secuela del fic, ¿Que les parece? Como les he dicho tengo cosas macabras planeadas para este fic y tienen consecuencias. Así que diganme su opinión, porque es oro para mí :D ~**Liz**  
_

_*Ur so gay - Katy Perry _


	15. Engaños

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**Engaños**

Bien, mientras avanzaba hacia los tarados, mi mente creaba cientos de formas en que se le podía torturar a un hombre lobo. Y la verdad, creo que con todas ellas puede fallecer alguien. Cuchillos, tomates, manos, pies, todo servía para causar dolor y sufrimiento. Que conste, yo no tengo mente de asesina psicótica, pero un precio tienen que pagar por haberse entrometido con mis necesidades.

Jacob entró a la cocina no sé porqué razón. Yo me senté en el sofá, entre un Jared y un Embry con sonrisas malvadas y burlonas. Me mordí los labios, alguien saldría herido en cualquier momento si no paraban sus estúpidas risas.

–¿Qué es lo que querían? –Pregunté como si nada pasara.

–Nada –El rostro de Embry estaba completamente deforme debido a sus carcajadas sostenidas. De vez en cuando dejaba salir una pequeña, a la que Jared le agregaba otra un poco más grande. ¿Donde hay un cuchillo cuando se le necesita?

–¡Leah! –Me llamó Jacob desde la cocina.

–Ve Leah, ve por tu hombre –Se burló Jared.

Yo solo le di una mirada asesina con los ojos entrecerrados. Cálmate, me dije, solo un poco más. La venganza planeada es mucho mejor que la espontánea. Puedes idear más formas de sufrimiento.

–Leah y Jacob sentados en un árbol... –Canturreó Embry divertido.

–Si no se callan ahora, les haré sufrir lo suficiente como para que crean estar en el infierno –Mascullé casi rechinando los dientes.

Me fui a la cocina para ver que rayos era lo que quería Jacob. Él tenía la maldad pura incrustada en el rostro, algo se le había ocurrido. Sonreí al igual que él, ahora estabamos unidos para cometer el mal en un par de idiotas.

–¿Tienes alguna idea? –Le pregunté con curiosidad.

–No –Admitió entre risas. Y yo creí que ya tendría un plan en marcha. Tarado.

Un "Uhm" salió de mi boca mientras observaba algo que pudiera ser útil en la cocina. Nada, ahora que era el momento indicado no se me ocurría nada para torturarlos.

–Si sigues forzando tu cerebro de esa forma, explotará –Dijo riendo más fuerte.

Ignoré su comentario sarcástico para seguir pensando. De seguro me veía graciosa tomando una situación ligera y haciendo de ella una misión imposible. Pero si esos tontos se metieron conmigo, no lo dejaré como una simple broma entre amigos.

Ya vislumbraba el inicio de una buena idea, cuando cierta persona entró a la cocina con un estruendo en la puerta. El sobresalto que me dio es inexplicable. Esta gente quiere matarme, no bromeo.

Ahí estaba. Como veces anteriores, no sentí nada. Pero su presencia traía algo que no puedo describir, y me inquietaba de sobremanera. Aumenté la cercanía con Jacob y él hizo lo mismo. Por alguna razón, presentía que las intenciones de Sam eran sospechosas.

–Jacob, podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Leah –Rogó Sam. Solo le faltaba arrollidarse, su rostro no indicaba más que desesperación, y su mirada no estaba serena como la mayoría del tiempo.

Jacob se retiró con lentitud, quizás el también olía algo misterioso en Sam.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunté sin emoción alguna.

La sola idea de estar sola con Sam en una cocina era extraña. Aún no lograba entender porque no me dolía verle a los ojos, pero en lo más profundo de mí hay un sentimiento por él. No es muy grande o fuerte, mas está ahí brillando insistente.

–Leah –Escupió en un suspiro. Colocó sus manos en mis brazos y los sujetó con cuidado. Raro, muy raro y sospechoso– Yo no debo decirte esto, pero...

Lucía culpable y desilucionado. Bueno, en cantidades dobles. Mientras el acariciaba mi piel con sus dedos causándome una sensación un tanto extraña, me repetí internamente que él no era nada. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Un idiota, un mal nacido, nada. Tomé sus brazos dejándolos en una posición similar a la suya, y les clave las uñas con fuerza. Necesitaba que me soltara, decirle que se marchara y me dejara en paz. Pero era incapaz, su maldita y penosa presencia me hacía sentir lástima por él.

–Estoy asustado –Admitió avergonzado. No entendí el porqué.

–¿Asustado? –Fruncí el entrecejo al pronunciar la palabra.

–Es solo que –Su tono de voz era forzado y frustrado– La boda y el bebé son experiencias que, a pesar de creer que eran lo que quería, no sé si estoy listo para vivir.

Su rostro estaba a una alarmante distancia del mío. La tentación me llamaba a gritos, pero no podía. ¡Maldición! ¿En que puedo pensar para sacarlo de mi mente? Oh, ya sé. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob... No es nada especial, incluso aunque mi corazón se acelere un poquito. Y que los bebés pateen. No es nada. Solo es para quitar a Sam de mis pensamientos. ¡Nada! Ambos son una nada misma.

–Necesito tu consejo –Me rogó sacudiéndome con levedad.

Consejos, ¿Es enserio? Yo soy la menos indicada para dar consejos en ese preciso instante. También quise decirselo, pero esta vez no pude. Como si mi lengua ya no funcionara. De pronto, él se acerco en cámara lenta, hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos, haciendome estremecer.

De no ser por el hecho de que estaba paralizada, lo hubiera empujado a la china para luego golpearle el orgullo por querer serle infiel a Emily. Su boca comenzó a moverse animada, y sus manos pasaron de mis brazos a mi espalda, mientras yo estaba quieta como estatua. ¡Aléjalo ya! La vieja conciencia me gritó para que hiciera algo. Oh claro, conciencia de mierda, ¿Ahora vienes a hablarme? Debiste hacerlo... no sé... ¡Hace cinco meses!

–Emily te está bus... –Esta vez, la palabra paralizada no era suficiente para describir como estaba.

Jacob entró a la cocina anunciando la llegada de Emily. Su rostro se vino abajo cuando vió la escenita que teníamos Sam y yo, casi me sentí de lo peor. Casi, o tal vez un poquito. Bien, me sentí horrible. Sam me apartó enseguida, y cabizbajo escuchó como Jacob dejaba a la habitación sin puerta. Eso me hizo reaccionar.

–¿Te volviste loco? –Le grité abofeteandolo con todas mis fuerzas– No te dejé ir con Emily para que le estes engañando. Lárgate de aquí ahora, antes de que te mate con todos los cuchillos disponibles en esta cocina. Utilizaré los tenedores también si es necesario.

–Lo siento, no debí hacerlo –Se lamentó con una mano apoyada en la frente.

–¡Ja! No debiste haber venido para empezar –Estaba a dos segundos de restregarle toda mi ira contra él– Por favor, ya márchate y deja de convertir mi vida en un infierno. ¿Recuerdas? Sí, maldita sea, mi vida fue un infierno gracias a ti. ¿Y sabes qué? Gracias a ese tonto que se marchó molesto ha mejorado un poco más –Hablaba y hablaba sin pensar nada. Solo quería hacerle daño, lanzarle todo a la cara. La furia me había dominado.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada y mis ojos cargados de odio. Apreté los puños, todo ese dolor olvidado renació en dos segundos para querer desatarse hasta ser libre por fin. Continué desahogandome con él, haciendole ver todo.

–Por tu culpa ahora todo el mundo me odia, me ve como una arpía sin sentimientos. Pero no saben que tú eres el maldito sin sentimientos o emociones, que prefirió una estúpida leyenda sobre su corazón. Ojalá te mueras en el infierno y te quemes con lentitud, haciéndote sufrir y gritar, tal como a mí.

Me detuve. Ya estaba vacía, libre y feliz. Completamente feliz, más que antes, aquel día de la imprimación. Él estaba atónito, me miraba con los ojos abiertos y entristecidos. Le di en el clavo otra vez, genial.

–Ahora vete –Finalicé relajando el tono de voz– Y arreglatelas con Emily, que está afuera.

Sam asintió y se marchó indignado. Ahora tenía dos problemas encima, además de claro, los pequeños que cada vez eran menos problemáticos: Lidiar con la culpa de besar al imbécil y convencer al otro imbécil de que todo fue un error.

Agotada, me apoyé en el mueble de la cocina y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos. No estaba llorando ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Embry preguntó al entrar. Hablar con el no era una buena idea en ese minuto.

–Lárgate –Fue todo lo que pude decir, sin quitar las manos de mi cara.

Al parecer me escuchó, porque todo lo que oí fue una puerta cerrarse.

Los hombres de esta manda me iban a enloquecer. Primero viene Jacob con su descontrol y su imprimación, después viene Paul con sus celos de macho y por último viene Sam con sus labios incontrolables. ¿Qué rayos tengo que ahora me persiguen? No me sorprendería que Embry viniera e hiciera algo sospechoso. Eso sonó desgraciadamente egocéntrico.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Agh, estupendo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que venir cuando quiero estar sola?

–Leah, ¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó Emily, que gracias a Dios parecía no tener idea alguna de lo que había pasado– ¿Qué han hecho los chicos ahora?

Por alguna razón, la voz de Emily me irritó.Quité las manos de mi rostro, finalmente, y le miré con rabia. Hoy nadie se salvaría de mí.

–¿Y a ti que te importa? –Contesté con rudeza– Tu vida es un mundo color de rosa, con tu precioso Sam y tu perfecto embarazo. A ti nadie te hace la vida imposible, pues adivina que, la mía está más que hundida en un abismo.

Emily estaba desconcertada. Bastaron solo dos segundos para que ella comenzara a llorar. Maldita sea, no quería mas llantos ni dramones, pero yo misma había provocado uno. Más necia no podía ser.

–No llores –Le pedí mientras veía sus lágrimas caer y caer sin control– He tenido un mal día, ¿Bien? No es que te odie ni nada por el estilo.

–Esa no es la razón –Sollozó secándose la cara con una mano– Es Sam.

Mierda. Que no sea eso por favor, si no es eso me portaré bien, Dios. Te lo prometo. Incluso si apenas creo en ti, lo juro. Otro problemas más era demasiado que cargar.

–Ha estado muy distante, apenas hemos intercambiado un par de frases superficiales. ¿Crees que ya no me quiere?

Ya está, Sam tendrá que acostumbrarse a ser hombre muerto, porque lo es a partir de ahora. Me encargaré de hacerle ver el gran error que ha cometido. Su faceta de hombre serio y responsable, desapareció completamente para mi.

–No, para nada, él te ama –Por más enfadada que estuviese con él, no quería matarle las esperanzas a Emily. Ni que fuese la mala de la película– Lo que pasa es que es como todos los hombres idiotas y cobardes. Está asustado por el bebé y la boda.

–¿Enserio? –Una chispa de alegría atravesó sus facciones.

–Si, me lo dijo hace un rato –Bien, tenía permitido contarle la mitad de la historia, ¿O no?

–Esas son buenas noticias –Su llanto incesable terminó finalmente– Bueno, no para alegrarse pero si para buscar una solución.

Emily, dando un pequeño saltito de felicidad, me estrechó con sus brazos hasta dejarme sin aliento. Me limité a palmotearle la espalda un par de veces, estas cuestiones sentimentales dejarían graves secuelas en mí.

–Gracias –Dijo mientras me separaba poco a poco.

–Ahora tengo que ir al baño –Mi maldita vejiga me ordenaba a gritos correr al baño– Si no vuelvo en diez minutos, quiere decir que me lancé por el inodoro.

Realmente quería hacerlo. ¿Como diablos solucionaría todos los enredos que cargaba?

_**U**hm... Lo sé, me tardé mucho u.u Lo siento! La culpable fue la desmotivación. Tenía el word en blanco frente a mí, pero no podía escribir nada de nada. Bueh, si este capítulo no está de lo mejor, trataré de que el sgte sea excelente. Pasando a otras cosas: Secuela! Yupi :D Ya que casi todas están de acuerdo con la secuela, considerenla HECHA xd. Wiii reviews! Gracias, gracias, gracias :3 Me gustaría responderlos, pero... ¿Me creerían si les digo q no tengo idea de como? xd me siento una ignorante. Bien, ¿Reviews?  
_

_Para Diana: El asunto de Renesmee y todo eso... vendrá mas adelante. Si te digo más, arruinaré la sorpresa D: ~**Liz**_


	16. sorpresa

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**Sorpresa**

Dos semanas y media, y la estúpida culpa me carcomía por dentro. No me era posible mirar a Emily o a Sam a la cara, con la primera me daban ganas de arrojarme por la ventana –Si tuviese un segundo o tercer piso– y al otro le quería asesinar de la forma más cruel existente. Además, el maldito de Jacob no quería salir de mi cabeza, estaba ahí estancado junto con culpa y sentimientos desconocidos.

Sinceramente, cualquiera que me viera creería que soy una chica de ese dramático programa de la televisión, sixteen and pregnant* o algo así. Sentada sobre mi cama y apoyada en la ventana, devoraba la cena. No toleraba la mirada de Seth, que a pesar de no decirme nada sobre Jacob, me transmitía mensajes codificados a través de los ojos. Agh.

Ya estaba cansada de tener que acarrear con problemas, tropiezos y culpas. Me deprimía hasta el punto de lucir como una estúpida. Dirigí el último bocado de la cena a mi boca, lamentablemente la comida no me satisfació. Claro, ahora tenía que comer por tres, vaya dilema. Para rematar la situación, siempre querían dulces, galletas y ese tipo de cosas.

Por algún motivo, me pregunté donde estaría metido Jacob. No es que lo extrañe. Solo quiero saber si esta bien. O si me odia profundamente. Dios, debo dejar de ver ese programa, de verdad. La televisión me está haciendo un lío de persona, tendré que apagarla más seguido.

Miré el reloj mal colgado en la pared, eran las siete y media de la tarde. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para salir? No, ya soy mayor de edad, no voy a morirme. Lo más trágico podría ser que aparezca un chupasangre y me asesine, pero eso no es muy probable.

Saqué un suéter verde oscuro de mi closet, tirando el resto de mi ropa al suelo. Resoplé con agotamiento prematuro, tendría que recoger eso más tarde. Quizás mañana. En fin, me puse el suéter y salí de mi habitación. Una ampolleta se encendió curiosa dentro de mi cabeza, pero no porque tuviese una idea. Tenía una duda tonta. ¿Por qué rayos salía? Creía saberlo, pero lo ignoré. Si lo tomaba en cuenta, vomitaría por exceso de cursilería.

–¿Adonde vas? –Me detuvo Seth en medio del pasillo.

–Eso no te importa –Le aparté hacia un lado y seguí con mi camino.

–Ya era hora, lo tienes bastante confudido y algo dolido.

Me di la vuelta lentamente. ¿Qué mierda...? A veces mi hermano puede ser muy atemorizante.

–Pequeña pregunta –Obtuve su atención de inmediato– ¿Sabes donde está?

Miró hacia arriba pensativo como si el techo tuviese la respuesta.

–Está por los alrededores, no ha querido irse muy lejos.

Rodé los ojos y continué hacia la puerta. Pero antes, cierta persona tenía que detenerme también.

–¿No crees qué es un poco tarde para salir? –Preguntó mi mamá mientras retiraba los platos y cubiertos de la mesa.

–Aún queda sol, y ya cumpliré veinte años. No tienes que tratarme como una niña –Me quejé ya con la mano rodeando el pomo brillante, me quemaba, necesitaba girarlo y salir pronto.

–En este preciso instante es algo erróneo que toques el tema de la madurez con ese pequeño asuntito que cargas -Señaló mi vientre como si hubiese cometido el peor de los pecados. Confirmado, Mamá tuvo un mal día.

–Si tú fueras tan madura como para decirme eso, no ocultarías tu relación con Charlie –Me defendí irritada.

Sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente y su boca quedó ligeramente abierta. Detecté algo de furia y vergüenza en su mirada, sonará un poco malvado y sin corazón, pero me divertía. Salí sin esperar respuesta alguna, las disculpas y enfrentamientos vendrían después. Ahora tenía que encarar una situación mucho peor.

Luego de varios pasos ligeros durante la distancia entre mi hogar y el cúmulo de árboles, comencé mi aventura épica del día. El frío se coló en mis huesos a través de una feroz ráfaga de viento. Me abracé a mi misma, bueno, más bien a los bebés. No han nacido siquiera y ya los sobreprotejo. ¿Qué clase de mamá seré después?

Era agradable caminar entre los árboles y las setas, me quitaba el mal humor. Extrañaba poder pasearme libremente por estos andares, en especial sin tener que sentir frío. La única razón por la que agradecía ser mujer loba. El resto, solo me hacía detestar mi destino.

No lo encontraba por ningún lado. Mi odiosa lentitud hacía parecer a diez pasos como mil quinientos. Una milagrosa roca en medio del bosque me llamaba tentadora para que encajara mi trasero ahí. Estaba cansada, así que lo hice como si estuviese en el medio de la sala de mi casa.

En menos de lo que pensé me hundí en meditaciones. Mi vida rondaba alrededor de estas, y eso no era muy bueno que digamos. ¡Ah! Jacob, ¿Puedes salir de mi cabeza un rato aunque sea? Al exclamar eso en mi interior hice gestos graciosos con las manos. Soy un chiste andante.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó una voz enfadada. La compañía que menos deseaba, estaba detrás de mí hablándome como a su hijita pequeña.

–Estoy esperando a que lluevan lechugas para la ensalada de mañana, Paul. ¿Solucioné tu duda?

–Muy graciosa –Paul se acomodó como le fue posible en el suelo, quedando varios centímetros más abajo de mí.

Su cara me daba miedo. No miento. Me miraba sonriendo, con un brillo especial... Con... ¿Amor?

–¿Quieres quitar esa cara de baboso que te traes? –Le regañé. Él solo se burló de mí con risas. Entendió mi indirecta directa perfectamente y volteó la cabeza hacia el lado. No me alivió, su presencia física estaba ahí y me fastidiaba– Oye, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Como... cuando... esto? –Titubeé como una tonta. Normalmente no era de esas chicas nerviosas estilo "Bella", pero me sentía terriblemente incómoda.

–¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

–No, te pregunté para que te quedaras callado y siguieras con tu expresión cursi –Respondí con amargura.

–Bien, no es necesario el sarcasmo. La cosa es... –Hizo una pausa dramática– Que no lo sé.

–Gracias por aclararme la duda.

Volvió a reírse de mi. ¿Por qué demonios no se enfada? Es una persona totalmente diferente. Vaya, es asombrosa la forma en que un tonto enamoramiento puede cambiarte por completo.

El silencio retornó. Quería ponerme de pie y continuar con mi búsqueda, pero la mirada de Paul era verdaderamente inquietante. Me creía capaz de pegarle un buen bofetón para que volviera a ser como antes.

Jacob, Jacob, ¿Donde estaría? Quizás me olfateó y se alejó. No, deja tus especulaciones inútiles Leah, esto tienes que solucionarlo, ya. Mi pierna comenzó a dar pequeños brincos rápidos, y mis dedos chocaban melódicamente con mi pierna. Estaba inquieta.

–Listo, no espero más –Me puse de pie en un casi salto cuidadoso, y caminé un poco dispuesta a encontrarlo.

–¿Lo estás buscando? –Preguntó en un resoplido de decepción.

–Puede ser... –Me encogí de hombros.

Como detesto quedar como una mala persona, me cae horrible, es un estúpido y lo odio a veces. Pero el único corazón que tenía permitido romper era el de Sam. Admito que el embarazo me está haciendo una persona débil y abierta. Y eso incluye tener ganas de ser buena con las personas. Solo con algunas. Bella alias patosa de segunda, no está incluida en la lista de buenos tratos. ¡Ja! Soy muy malvada. Que rayos fue eso...

–Está cerca –Dijo con la vista perdida en algo más lejano y que estaba tras mío... Oh.

–¿Detrás de mí? –Pregunté como una estúpida. Un gruñido contestó a mi duda. Di la vuelta lo más veloz posible, así no sería tan clicheado.

Ahí estaba, un lobo enorme a una distancia mínima, con su nariz esparciendo aire por todo mi rostro. Jacob gruñó otra vez, el lobito del bosque estaba molesto. Olvidé la presencia de cualquier ser en el lugar. Uno de los bebés pateó más fuerte que otras veces. Maldición.

–¿Puedes salir de fase para hablar? –Le pedí.

Jacob negó con su enorme cabeza.

–Maldita sea, escucha. No me postraré a tus patas rogando por perdón. Lo que viste fue un simple malentendido. Para resumir, la culpa fue de Sam, que entró a la casa con sus excusas baratas y luego me dijo "Necesito tu consejo" –Parodié su irritante voz– Yo no reaccioné porque fui una idiota, y sin avisos me besó el muy descarado. La sorpresa fue tan grande que estaba petrificada hasta que llegaste tú. –Hablé tan rápido que al final de la oración tuve que dar un gran respiro.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, observaba como Jacob asentía comprensivo y luego gruñía hacia el lado. ¿Sería adecuado demostrarle un poquito de afecto? Mmm... Pensé bastante rato. Con dudas, alcé mi mano lo más posible y acaricié su cabeza un par de veces.

–¿Contento? ¿O tengo que echarme a llorar también? Porque ni pienses que lo haré.

No parecía satisfecho. Mas bien creo que aún estaba molesto. ¡Pero que más rayos quiere que haga! Me es imposible mantener a toda esta gente feliz. ¿Por qué lo hago?

Jacob quitó la cabeza de mi mano con brusquedad y exhaló un enorme bufido. Esto no sería para nada sencillo. Jake frunció el ceño –O algo así pude ver en sus enormes cejas fundidas en su pelaje– y se apartó más de mí. Tendría que usar la artillería pesada, y si no funcionaba, me marcharía satisfecha de que al menos intenté disculparme con el capitán cabezota.

–Si lo que quieres es que prometa que no me meteré con algún otro de la manda, ¡Bien! –Exclamé extendiendo mis brazos hacia los lados– No me interesan, no quiero estar con ninguno de ellos y... hablar contigo de esta manera me hace una demente.

Primero me vio extrañado –Si es que eso era, Dios, que difícil es interpretar expresiones en un lobo– y luego profirió una risa. Una muy escalofriante, pero de todos modos me reí. Era gracioso.

Se acercó nuevamente, creo que lo he convencido. Pasó su áspero pelaje por mi rostro como si fuese un gatito en busca de cariño. Después, tomándome por sorpresa, su lengua enorme recorrió todo lo que es mi cuello, mi cara, y mi cabello.

–¡Oye! Me bañé esta mañana, ni que estuviese tan sucia –Me quejé intentando limpiar todo su rastro de baba. El muy fastidioso siguió con su sesión de lamidas, por más que le apartara y le golpeara no se detenía– ¡Bueno! No me bañé, pero deja de lamerme, puedo hacerlo al llegar.

Jacob se quedó tieso como una piedra de un segundo a otro. Agradecí que hubiese detenido su baño de mamá leona, pero me preocupé. ¿Qué pasó para que reaccionara de esa forma? ¿Alguien falleció? ¿Sam? ¿Bella? ¿Los Cullen?

–¿Sucedió algo? –Me pregunto porque insisto en hablarle si no puede responderme.

Su pelaje se erizo, gruñía molesto, más que antes. Volteaba hacia atrás como si algo le estorbara. Mi cara debía ser una verdadera pintura abstracta de la confusión. Recordé en una fracción de segundo que Paul estaba tras de mí, quizás el sabía algo. Pero al darme la vuelta ya no estaba. Demonios. Después volví a mi posición original y Jacob también se había marchado. Solitaria en el bosque, otra vez.

Como ya no tenía nada que pintar en el lugar, memoricé el camino a casa y claro, regresé. Ya el cielo se oscurecía y me era difícil visualizar el paisaje. Pero intenté seguir sin hacer paradas. Porque si las hacía, llegaría a casa en la mañana.

Oh, demonios. La linda confrontación con mi madre tendría repercusiones fastidiosas en el momento en que abriera la puerta. ¡Problemas aquí, problemas allá! Al menos solucioné uno rápido. Jacob imprimado es tan sencillo de convencer.

Entré a la casa con un paso largo y veloz. Mejor quitar la vendita rápido y sin dolor, ¿No?

Mi mamá me esperaba sentada en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y la vista perdida en el suelo. Debería estar enfadada, pero más bien se veía entristecida. Y aquí viene la culpa.

–Hola –Saludé como si la charla de la tarde no hubiese salido de nuestros labios.

–¿Qué piensas de...?

Que pienso, veamos. Bella es un estorbo sin razón de ser más que un montón de sanguijuelas. Tenerla de hermanastra sería una pesadilla, pero dejaría de serlo cuando su novio paliducho le transforme y se marchen a el polo norte. O eso espero. De todos modos, si ama a Charlie, cerraré mis labios y me quejaré en silencio.

–¿Le amas? –Suaviza la voz Leah, no quieres causar otra desdicha.

Divagó por unos segundos, mamá no es así. Charlie debe tenerla realmente prendada.

–Eso creo –Esta vez esbozó una gran sonrisa. Aw, está enamorada. ¿Denoté el sarcasmo? ¿Por qué me lo pregunto a mi misma? ¡Enfócate Leah!– Es que, no me sentía así desde...

Si mi mamá seguía sincerándose de tal manera conmigo, lloraría. Bueno, lloro por cualquier cosa. El otro día estaba... ¡Eso no importa! Tu mamá te está hablando de una manera que no hacía hace cinco o más años. Me senté junto a ella, si, luciría como una niña sensible de mami, ¿Pero qué mas da? Mi reputación está por los suelos, la perdí.

–Mamá, si tú le quieres, está bien. Solo por ti soportaré a la inútil y tonta de Bella.

–¡Leah! No seas grosera –Me reprendió en una mezcla de molesta y contenta.

–Estoy siendo honesta, esa chica no me agrada para nada.

No discutió más el asunto, sabe perfectamente que no me hará cambiar de opinión. Nadie nunca lo hará. Me mordí los labios humedeciéndolos un poco y golpeé mis piernas con las palmas. Asunto solucionado, ella sale con Charlie y yo soporto a Bella.

–Ya que estamos hablando de relaciones... –Envió la conversación hacia otra dirección que no era nada de agradable para mí.

–No empieces, te lo ruego –Cerré los ojos y fruncí el entrecejo, no más charlas emotivas con mi mamá. Jamás.

Guardé silencio esperando a que se marchara a cocinar, limpiar o a hacer cualquier otra cosa que en la que no estuviera incluida. Pero no sucedió, así que me puse de pie bajo sus ojos burlones y me fui a mi habitación. Ya era tarde y los ojos se me cerraban contra mi voluntad. Últimamente me canso muy rápido y eso me desespera. Echaba de menos tener energía y poder saltar a mi cama cuando el cansancio me dominaba, ahora me era imposible. Me dormí en cuestión de un respiro, y la mañana llegó mucho más rápido.

Incorporada en la cama, observé a través de la ventana. Estaba lloviendo, hermosa manera de comenzar el día. Ahora seguían los primeros pensamientos del día, los bebés. Ya me estaba impacientando, ¿Es que no saldrían nunca? Aún faltan tres meses, y parecen no querer terminar.

Me levanté y me desvestí, quedando en mis interiores. Aprecié mi imagen en el espejo, era tan divertido verme desnuda –En este caso, semi desnuda–. Después del parto me será raro no tener la panza. Claro, estaría más aliviada por tener mas movilidad, pero extrañaría tener un lugar donde apoyar mis manos.

–Hola hermosa –Esa voz...

Por milagroso que suene, no me asusté. Jacob apoyado en mi ventana, traía una expresión de alegría falsa. Mi mente relacionó esto con el suceso desconocido de ayer. Me acerqué a él, no me tomé molestias en vestirme, ya me vio desnuda una vez.

–¿Sabías que existen las puertas? Son muy útiles hoy en día, deberías probarlas –Comenté sacando sus manos de la ventana y apoyando las mías.

–¿Sabías que la gente normal cierra la ventana y las cortinas al desvestirse?

–¿Sabías que yo no soy normal?

–¿Seguiremos con estas preguntas todo el día?

–Solo una más –Cambié el tono casual de la conversación a algo mas serio, si es posible llamarle así– No tenemos que discutir lo de ayer nunca más, ¿O sí?

–No –Contestó secamente y sin pensar demasiado– Tu no has tenido la culpa. Pero la próxima vez, controla tus encantos... Si es que los tienes.

¿Por qué...? Maldito bastardo encantador. ¿O es la imprimación? Alguno de los dos tiene que acelerar mi corazón de esta manera, y me hace ver como una tonta enamorada. Traté de disimularlo, mantuve mi rostro sereno y sin emociones fuertes.

–Bueno, eso no es lo que he venido a discutir contigo. No creo que te interese lo primero que te diré, pero es necesario para poder explicarte lo segundo –Comenzó dando vueltas que no eran vitales. Como odio que la gente no sea directa.

–Dímelo de una vez, no te des rodeos.

–Bella volvió de su luna de miel –Oh, tenía mucha razón, no me interesaba. Igual escuché sin interrumpirle– Y... volvió embarazada.

¿Qué? Vaya, este es el año de los embarazos. ¿Quién sigue, Kim? Pero este caso es raro, se supone que su precioso Edward es un vampiro, un muerto en vida, sin chances de poder procrear. Y lo dice una mujer lobo de diecinueve años que creía ser menopáusica.

–¿Con que clase de vampiro se casó Bella? –Pregunté atónita.

–Estoy tan confundido como tú. Bueno no te desvíes del tema, el punto es que el bebé no es... humano. Y Sam quiere deshacerse de él porque cree que es peligroso. Eso incluye deshacerse de Bella.

Son estos momentos los que complican mi vida, pensar moralmente o ser una frívola a la que no le interesa nada. Por un lado, Bella no me agrada para nada y lo he dejado bastante claro. Por el otro, sé que Jacob aún la estima, y si a él le afecta de forma negativa, a mi también.

–Por eso, ya no soy parte de la manada de Sam.

Esto va demasiado rápido. No puedo procesar tantas moralidades en tan poco tiempo. Calló por un rato, en el aire aún flotaban sus palabras. ¿Como es posible que tan poco ocurra en una noche?

–Debo irme –Dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba mis brazos con delicadeza– Volveré.

Me extrañó que dijera "Volveré" y no "Volveré pronto". Sin más preámbulos, se marchó, pero no como yo creía. Se quitó los pantalones –Dejando varias cosas a la vista–, los ató a su tobillo y cambió de humano a lobo en tan solo un salto.

_**C**hanan! He vuelto, e intenté hacer el capitulo más largo. Ojalá les haya gustado :). Veamos... ¡Como adoro sus reviews! Y hay algo que de verdad tengo que mencionar... Mi pequeño club de fans en Venezuela! jeje, enserio Irua, digo "Aw" cada vez que leo los reviews. Es un honor en especial porque este es mi primer fic, y aún no creo que ya tenga 179 reviews, estoy como... wow. Si continuo con tanto esfuerzo, es solo por ustedes. Ya me puse sentimental... Bueh, nos vemos en el sgte capitulo :) ~**Liz**_


	17. Tal vez

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**Tal vez  
**

Una de la madrugada, es oficial, no puedo dormir. Seis días, seis malditos días desde que Jacob dijo su frase dramática antes de su partida. Ahora él y Seth brillan por su ausencia. Oh sí, Seth se fue tras las patas de Jacob como un perrito leal. Sé perfectamente lo que le habrá dicho: "Yo voy donde tú vas". Luego Jacob cabreado le dice que se marche, pero como Seth tiene la testarudez en las venas se queda junto a él. Imaginar todo esto me hizo carcajear con levedad. Supongo que ya perdí la cordura.

Hay algo de la noche que me pone depresiva. Mis pensamientos vagan por cosas que me entristecen, y usan palabras elegantes y poéticas. Si, a eso me refiero, jamás uso la palabra "poéticas".

Una quince, aún no he podido cerrar los ojos, están completamente abiertos. Inconscientemente, rodeé el dije que me había obsequiado hace un tiempo –Y que no me quito nunca– con la mano y lo apreté con fuerza. Tenía ganas de arrancarlo de un tirón y arrojarlo por la ventana, bien lejos. ¿Por qué me dolía? Estuve antes más tiempo sin verle y las circunstancias no son muy diferentes. Eso creo.

Bella. ¿Por qué ese arrastrado tiene que hacerle favores a Bella? Ella se casó, ya tiene toda la felicidad que quería, ¿Para que lo necesita a él?

El teléfono gritó un par de veces. La única persona disponible para contestar era yo, mamá se fue a casa de Charlie para pasar la noche. Ni pensar lo que harán ahí. En fin, molesta me fui a contestar para que la calma volviera. O algo así.

–¿Diga? –Mi voz sonaba soñolienta a pesar de que no estaba durmiendo.

–Hola, ¿Qué tal todo Leah? –Dijo Paul con los ánimos regados en el piso. Así lo sentí.

¿Quién rayos llama a la una de la madrugada? Un desesperado sería la respuesta adecuada.

–Excelente, no puedo dormir y justo ahora me ha dado un hambre terrible –Tomé asiento en la orilla del sofá, la fatiga me haría desfallecer en cualquier minuto– ¿Quieres algo en especial o solo llamas para fastidiar?

–Para ti todo es un fastidio –En esto tenía algo de razón– Bueno, yo tampoco puedo conciliar el sueño. Y es raro, porque estuve todo el día con ese asunto del... –Paul interrumpió su frase con un "Oh".

El asunto del bebé monstruoso seguiría latente por mucho tiempo, lo evitara o no. Tenía rabia contra ese estúpido bebé que jamás debió ser concebido.

–Paul, ya es tarde, tengo que comer algo y dormir o si no Emily y mamá me atacaran por no cuidarme. Si de verdad estás tan desesperado por sentir mi presencia, ven mañana. Pero no te aseguraré que sea una visita agradable –Ya no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

–Como quieras, nos vemos mañana pelota de playa –Si su intención final era hacerme reír, lo logró. Pero eso no le salvaría.

–Vuelve a decirlo otra vez y cumpliré la antigua promesa de hacerte imposible tener hijos –Di mi palabra final para colgar el auricular e irme a comer.

Me quedé helada durante unos segundos. Creí escuchar un sonido extraño, unas patas escarbando entre la tierra y las hojas –Creo que tengo un super oído–, pero luego me tranquilicé a mi misma diciendome que era una verdadera ridiculez temer. Con largos y rápidos pasos llegué a la cocina, agarrando lo primero que se me antojara comer: Galletas. Mi querida madre siempre tiene la despensa surtida de galletas, dulces y ese tipo de cosas. No le agrada mucho la idea, pero se dio por vencida después de tres meses intentando alimentarme "sanamente".

Abrí el paquete de inmediato y caminé hacia mi habitación con tranquilidad mientras introducía las pequeñas delicias en mi boca. ¿Y que pasó? El idiota de Jacob regresó a mi mente. El hambre desapareció de golpe, dejé el paquete sobre mi mesita de noche y me recosté. Cerré los ojos y empecé a contar ovejas, pero eso no funcionaba. Él que inventó eso no es una persona muy inteligente que digamos.

Sonidos raros volvieron a escucharse, como si golpearan la ventana. Esquizofrenia, de seguro es eso, una esquizofrenia... ¿Aliviadora? Extraño. Acto involuntario llevé mis manos a mi vientre, los bebés pateaban cada vez con más fuerza. Los acaricié con insistencia, ya estaba ganando sueño y sus patadas no ayudaban en nada.

–¡Basta! ¡Quiero dormir! –Les regañé inclinando mi cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante. Okey, creo que enloquecí. Pero esto los calmó, ¿Qué acaso tenían una pelea dentro de mí? Son demasiados pequeños para que ya estén haciendo eso. Solo tienen... seis meses de gestación.

Relajé mi posición nuevamente y me dejé caer en el sueño, los golpes en la ventana aún se escuchaban, pero los ignoré. Cinco segundos después, todo se torno negro.

La mañana llegó después de un aparentemente largo periodo de tiempo. Miré la hora y eran solo las diez de la mañana. Todo estaba normal, mi mente estaba neutral, no pensaba en nada. Hasta que las ganas de orinar me dominaron, y tuve que arrastrarme al baño. Debe haber sido muy chistoso ver como caminaba con las piernas cruzadas hacia el baño. El alivio al llegar fue tan grande, que creo que gemí un poquito. Y fue bastante raro.

Después de eso, volví a mi cuarto y me abrigué un poco más, el día estaba helado y los cielos grises. Que novedad. La necesidad de comer me urgió y fui a la cocina para prepararme el más grande desayuno de la historia. No bromeo.

Vaya sorpresa que me di en la cocina, cuando me encontré a Charlie y a mi mamá en media sesión de besos. ¿Cuando fue que llegaron? Crucé los dedos rogando que la cocina estuviese limpia de cualquier cosa que hubiesen podido cometer.

–¡Leah! –Exclamó alejando a Charlie y sonrojándose– No sabía que estabas despierta...

Dejé de escuchar todo cuando sentí un aroma peculiar en la cocina: Pescado. ¿Quién diablos come pescado a las diez de la mañana? ¡Ugh! Me mordí la lengua lo más fuerte que pude, malditas náuseas, se supone que habían quedado en el pasado. Comencé a respirar calmadamente, no vomitaría, no más.

–¿Leah? Charlie te acaba de saludar –Dijo mamá indignada.

–Claro, si, buenos pescad... días Charlie. Yo... no desayunaré hoy... creo que comí demasiado ayer –Controlé mi estómago lo más posible, pero aún así pausaba el habla como una tonta. Maldito pescado púdrete en el infierno. Con Jacob. Si, esa es una buena idea. ¡Mierda! Ya estoy pensando en él.

Mamá me miró con confusión, luego comprensión y finalmente con rogativa.

–Oh, lo siento, olvidé que el pescado te da náuseas, mejor vamos a la sala –Dijo mientras se separaba de Charlie y me llevaba con sus brazos envolviendo mi espalda.

–Ya es tarde, todo... esta infestado con ese repugnante olor –Me quejé viendo como Charlie me observaba. Sus ojos se estancaban en mi vientre, como odiaba que la gente hiciera eso. Mis bebés no son bestias ni nada parecido. Le miré con cara de "deja de verme así", y lo hice con tal intensidad que volteó el rostro junto con un bufido de temor.

Ya en el sofá me sentí mejor, las náuseas no me controlarían. Mi mamá me hablaba algo que no entendía y luego le comentaba a Charlie, pero yo estaba en otro mundo. Jacob, estaba harta de ese nombre, pero de todos modos lo quería de vuelta. Una fea corazonada me decía que él no estaría de regreso en mucho tiempo. ¿Será que... le quiero? Es una posibilidad, pero solo un poquito. Nada extraordinario.

–Iré a mi habitación –Mencioné inexpresiva mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía a mi cuarto, otra vez.

Ya ahí cerré con pestillo y me senté en la cama. Pensé, pensé y pensé. Algo tenía que hacer con el tarado de Jake. No lo necesito, ¿O sí?... Un detalle misterioso disolvió mis tontas confusiones. La ventana estaba abierta, permitiendo al viento helado colarse en mi habitación. ¿Qué anoche no estaba cerrada? Demonios, quizá esos ruidos no fueron esquizofrenia.

Me asomé por ella y miré hacia todos lados. Árboles, pasto, cielo, nada sospechoso. ¿Y si tal vez yo abrí la ventana y estaba tan dormida que lo olvidé? No sé, pero ya que rayos, no pasó nada, preocupaciones, adiós.

Y... confusiones nuevamente. Tenía que buscarme un hobby, una distracción que quitara al –De ahora en adelante– innombrable. Porque si pensaba siquiera en su nombre, me acomplejaría, y ya estaba más que ultra cansada de eso, de todos los dramas que estaba viviendo. Tonto embarazo con todos sus tontos problemas.

En eso recordé que hoy vería al idiota de Paul. Su compañía no me era la mas agradable de la tierra, pero si me servía de distracción, era perfecto.

Una idea loca cruzó mi cabeza por unos instantes. Si innombrable no vuelve, puede que Paul... No. Para empezar no tienes nada con innombrable, y Paul... Vamos Leah, ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? ¡Es Paul! Me doy risa, mucha risa al hablarme así dentro de mis pensamientos, pero es cierto. ¿De donde demonios obtengo estas ocurrencias tan absurdas?

–Pelota de playa, he venido por ti –Un tonto conocido golpeaba la puerta mientras se carcajeaba de su genialidad de chiste.

–Es oficial, considera tu descendencia un sueño lejano –Mencioné abriendo la puerta y encontrándome con el mismo estúpido cara de gracia y torso desnudo. Este pensamiento me recordó al innombrable. Maldición.

–No lograrás hacerlo. Tus patadas de niña no me harán mucho daño –Me insultó engreído.

–Si no lo consigo a golpes, lo que creo noventa y nueve por ciento posible, puedo ir por un cuchillo a la cocina –Sugerí para mi misma.

–Tendrías que ver todo.

Guardé silencio por unos segundos. Tenía mucha razón.

–Buen punto. Si lo hago terminaría enferma, nauseabunda y con un trauma eterno –Paul se paró a una distancia peligrosamente cercana a mí. Tenía cientos de motivos para dudar de él, así que me alejé unos pasos atrás.

–Sé que no debo hacer esto –Insinuó colocando sus manos en mis hombros. Raro– Y que va contra la estúpida moral que hay en la manada sobre las imprimaciones –Okey, Paul me está asustando. Si me besa, mi pierna reaccionará involuntariamente, incluso aunque no pueda levantarse muy alto– Pero escuchame, Jacob es un idiota, aún está atado a Bella de alguna forma. Yo no estoy atado a nadie.

–Mira, primero, ¿Quién diablos eres? –Me eché para atrás para que sus manos dejaran de tener contacto alguno conmigo. Pero fue inútil, me mantuvo sujeta con fuerza– Segundo, yo y... él, nada de nada. Tercero, te volviste completamente loco.

–¿Por qué lo niegas? Si te vieras la cara cada vez que aparece... –¿Mi cara? Diablos. Nota mental muy importante; No mover ningún músculo facial cuando le vea, si es que vuelvo a verle...

–A mi cara no le pasa nada cuando el aparece –Negué cruzándome de brazos.

–¡Si claro! –Gritó apartándose de mí y se fue veloz hacia la ventana.

Tal vez no había cambiado tanto, aún era un malhumorado explosivo. Mi estúpido lado maternal quizo ir hacia él, darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y decirle con tacto que no me interesa. Pero no lo dejé ganar y mantuve la distancia.

–¿Te quieres calmar? –Le reproché viendo que su cuerpo temblaba más que gelatina.

–¿Calmarme? –Gritó cerrando la ventana tan fuerte que creí que se partiría en miles de pedacitos.

–Que estoy diciendo, no te calmarás. Mejor lárgate, antes de que te patee el trasero y te envíe a China por la fuerza del impacto.

Silencio. Paul respiró hondo y quitó los dedos de la ventana, sus músculos se destensaron y sus convulsiones bajaron poco a poco su intensidad. Sin mi constante malhumor cegador me daba un poco de pena. Rodé los ojos y con amabilidad forzada le pregunté si quería charlar sobre otra cosa, algo que le tranquilizara.

–Siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre el embarazo, ¿Como se siente?

–¿Sabes?, ahora no se me antoja conversar de como se siente tener una panza que crece y crece causando un dolor de espalda insistente o de tener ganas de orinar cada cinco minutos. De como casi todos los olores me provocan náuseas o como los bebés patean en momentos indeseados. Y los gases, seguramente tu no quieres que yo te hable sobre eso, ¿O sí? Ups, creo que ya lo he hecho –Mi objetivo final era hacerle sentir incómodo.

–Esta bien, cambiemos de tema –Se carcajeó perturbado.

Paul tomó asiento en mi cama con toda confianza, verificando que había dejado un espacio libre para mí. Me acomodé en ese espacio, resignada a charlar con él por un tiempo, tal vez pueda comprender su mente inconcebible. Los temas de conversación eran banales, sin importancia y hasta tontos, haciendo que las horas pasaran mas rápidas. Sonará increíble, pero hasta me hizo reír, y con la anécdota más estúpida en la historia de las anécdotas. Noté que Paul se mostraba muy interesado en lo que yo decía, y era inquietante.

–Oh –Murmuré interrumpiendo su narración sobre una travesura de él cuando tenía ocho años.

–¿Qué?

–Nada, alguien me pateó más de la cuenta –Mencioné tocando el sitio exacto de la patada, en mi vientre, claro.

–¿Puedo...? –Preguntó con timidez. Resoplé con vigor, absolutamente todo el mundo me preguntaba lo mismo. Señalé mi panza con ambas manos, dejándole entrada libre para que tocara en busca de la famosa patada. Palmeó por todo mi vientre, y por las facciones de su rostro concluí que no sintió nada. Agarré su mano y le hice buscar un miserable golpe hasta que lo encontró.

–Wow –Exclamó dando un pequeño saltito– Es raro.

–Es más raro desde el interior.

Retiró su mano con suavidad, y miró apenado hacia el lado.

–Ya, es todo –Me alteré al ver su gesto– Deja de hacer eso que vas a causarme una jaqueca de culpabilidad. Ahora que estoy en este estado, me siento culpable por cualquier cosa.

–Leah, yo... –Presentí que quería decirme algo importante, pero fue interrumpido por golpes en la puerta.

–¿Qué? –Proferí molesta.

–¿Quieren almorzar con nosotros? –Inquirió mamá.

–¡Sí! Tengo hambre –Respondió Paul con total descaro.

Ahora tendría que almorzar con el señor al que le dije buenos pescadías, la señora "me enamoré del papá de Bella" y el señor malhumor, estupendo. ¿Podrían darme una situación más incómoda? Conformándome con esta, me puse de pie y fui a almorzar con los antes mencionados. Agradecí internamente que mamá no hizo pescado, porque si volvía a olfatearlo por estos lados vomitaría hasta morir.

Ya en la mesa, y con los platos servidos, comenzaron las charlas. Mamá solo tenía ojos brillantes e ilusionados para Charlie. Paul solo tenía los mismos para mí. Y yo no tenía idea de hacia que mirar, ni si comenzar a comer o si cubrirme la cara para evitarme todo lo que estaba viendo.

–¿Y que opinan del clima? –Eso fue muy estúpido, pero algo tenía que decir. Tres miradas de extrañeza se dirigieron hacía mí.

–¿Qué te pasa Leah? –Paul se mataba de la risa por mi pregunta. Ojalá se muera de verdad.

–Nada –Pronuncié despreocupadamente llevando un bocado de comida a mi boca. Paul aún reía, así que le pateé un tobillo con toda la fuerza posible. Calló enseguida y carraspeó para disimular el dolor. O eso me inclino a pensar.

Alguien toco la puerta. ¡Gracias cualquier ser superior en que creer! Necesitaba algo que me sacara de ese ambiente amoroso e insoportable.

–Yo iré a ver –Me apresuré en ofrecerme soltando los cubiertos de los nervios.

Salí muy pronto del almuerzo del horror para dirigirme hacia la entrada. Una tonta esperanza de que fuera esa persona se encendió dentro de mi cabeza, pero la deseché enseguida. Cada vez me doy más miedo.

Abrí la puerta. Lo primero que hice fue propinarle una bofetada épica directo en la mejilla de la persona frente a mi. Le miré con rabia, ira, furia y cualquier sinónimo o palabra parecida. Era una sensación deliciosa tener la oportunidad de poder descargarme.

–Tú, maldito bastardo mal nacido, me vas a explicar en este minuto porque te fuiste a proteger a Bella como un arrastrado –Señalé viendo como su expresión de pesar cambiaba gradualmente a una de alegría temporal– ¿Por qué te alegras?

–Porque estás celosa de que me haya ido con Bella –Añadió con sagacidad. Todo, pero absolutamente todo lo que planeaba comentarle se atoró en mi lengua. Mi mandíbula persistía en estancarse. Maldita sea, me he convertido en un libro semi-abierto– No puedes negarlo, literalmente.

–No estoy celosa –Escupí finalmente.

–Leah –Pronunció envolviéndome en un abrazo, dejándome sin escapatoria. Traté de apartarlo pero no funcionó, tuve que quedarme quieta esperando a que finalizara su demostración de afecto no válida– ¿Están bien? –Preguntó refiriéndose a mi y a los bebés, creo.

–Si, perfectamente –Al escuchar mi respuesta me liberó permitiendome recuperar el aliento– Pero no viene al caso, ¿En qué mierda pensabas al hacer todo eso? –Lucía inquieto, pero continué con mi "sermón"– Podrías haberme advertido de forma más clara, en lugar de decir "Debo irme, volveré" –Imité su voz profunda en tono cómico– Además...

Jacob interrumpió lo que me restaba por decir posando sus labios delicadamente sobre los míos. Iba a golpearle lo más fuerte posible por idiota, pero me perdí dentro del beso y aumenté su pasión.

–Tengo que irme –Susurró separándome– Adiós –Volvía a hacerlo.

–Oye, espera.

Disminuí la dureza en mi voz. Pero eso no lo detuvo, se marchó cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. La rabia se apoderó de mí nuevamente, abrí la puerta y la cerré causando un estruendo. Llevé mis manos a mi cabello y lo enrede entre mis dedos con fuerza. La calma –No encontré otra palabra para llamarle a lo que me hizo sentir al volver– del ambiente desapareció y me alteró. Tal vez yo... Lo necesito. Tal vez yo... ¿Lo amo?

.

_**E**m... No me maten, si lo hacen, no podré seguir D: Bueno, originalmente el capitulo era más largo, pero lo corté porque la última frase me parecía super para terminarlo. No se si ustedes opinen lo mismo... Ehm, ¡Reviews! Graciasx10000 enserio! Ya, quiero resumirme en esta nota. Irua: Como ustedes quieran :D Blind wish: Uno, no odio a Bella xd y dos, no me vale madre lo que digas D: Veo mucha preocupación por el caso Nessie. Quiero con tantas ganas decirles q pasará, pero no puedo. Bien, ¿Reviews? ~**Liz**_

_**P.D.**: Les gustaría que el próximo capítulo fuese en el punto de vista de Jake? :D O le sigo con Leah?_


	18. Ella necesita pensar

**•Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**Ella necesita pensar**

Veamos, cuando solía tener la esperanza de conformar una familia, jamás tuve la remota idea de que sería con Leah Clearwater. Y aunque odiara esta idea en lo más escondido y profundo de mi interior, admito que no es algo malo.

Últimamente mi cabeza estaba llena de confusiones que intentaban hacerme la vida imposible. Y aún lo hacen. Por un lado tenía el fuerte hechizo de la imprimación, que era de ayuda para soportar su persistente mal genio y sus explosiones causadas por las hormonas. Y Por el otro, estaba lo que realmente sentía por ella. Diablos, eso sonó demasiado femenino. La imprimación tiene efectos secundarios.

Ahora tenía dos imágenes frente a mis ojos. Primero estaba la de una Bella moribunda, con la piel pegada a sus huesos, las ojeras dibujadas con fuerza bajo sus ojos, y con un vientre unos centímetros más pequeño que el de Leah succionándole la vida. Terrorifico. Pero esa no me afectaba tanto como la de Leah, con la desconcertación marcada en cada una de sus facciones la última vez que le ví. Me hacía estremecer.

Detestaba la idea de no poder verla por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, su presencia obstinada en mi mente convertía mis pensamientos en un verdadero martirio. Era agotador, mucho más que patrullar en los alrededores de la mansión de drácula cuando Seth –Alias mister cabezota– necesitaba descansar.

Esta noche, al ser su turno de patrullar, aproveché mi "período de descanso" si así puede llamarsele, para correr a casa Clearwater en cuatro patas. Leah furiosa como motivación me hizo acelerar lo más posible. Si seguía ausentandome, de seguro terminaría hecho pedacitos, o algo peor, nunca se sabe con ella. No es como si temiera de Leah, es solo que hay que cuidarse la espalda con ella. A veces me gustaría sacudirla para que se deshaga de ese humor negro, esa cara larga y esa constante negativa a todo. Que rayos, la sigo queriendo igual.

Ya en su casa, noté que la luz de la sala estaba encendida, el resplandor se escapaba tras los espacios entre las cortinas. Agudicé mi oído para verificar quién estaba dentro. No quería problemas con Sue, solo prescindía de ver a Leah.

–Vuelve a decirlo otra vez y cumpliré la antigua promesa de hacerte imposible tener hijos –Oí que decía para luego dejar un leve click retumbar dentro de la casa. Ese click que se oye al colgar el teléfono. Un alivio extenso me invadió al oírla.

Pasos, una puerta abrirse, una respiración y tres latidos dentro del mismo cuerpo eran todo lo que podía escucharse. Sin rastros de Sue.

Caminé unos pasos hacía atrás y me concentré para salir de fase. Desaté los pantalones de mi tobillo y me los coloqué con rapidez. Mi intención era golpear la puerta y esperar a que Leah abriera, pero las luces se apagaron antes de que me acercara siquiera a esta. Me moví alrededor de la casa hasta encontrarme con la ventana a la habitación de Leah. Intenté abrirla pero estaba cerrada con pestillo. Di unos golpes para que la abriera, pero hizo caso omiso del ruido que causaba.

–¡Basta! ¡Quiero dormir! –Se quejó exaltada. No sabía si le estaba hablando a los bebés o a mí.

–Leah, soy yo –Susurré como estúpido continuando con los golpes, pero no me oyó.

Seguí con insistencia, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna más que unos ligeros ronquidos. Me harté de rogar y forcé la ventana, empujándola hacia arriba, hasta que finalmente, el pestillo cedió y esta se abrió de golpe. Para mi excelente suerte, Leah no despertó, seguía roncando, con las manos en su vientre y la expresión serena. Salté con habilidad dentro del cuarto y me trasladé hacia su lado enseguida.

Lo más apropiado era despertarla, o quedaría como un sicópata. Pero lucía tan pacífica, y eso no sucede mucho cuando esta despierta. Era un ángel de noche, y un verdadero demonio de día. Me incliné a un lado de su cama para quedar cerca de su rostro.

Recordé la otra razón que me tenía realizando y pensando cursilerías además de Leah: Los mellizos. Moví las sabanas y el cubrecamas hacia atrás para enfrentarme a ese vientre perfectamente esférico y tenso. Aún no me tragaba que lo que este contenía era mío. ¡Padre! Wow, y ya me faltan tan solo tres meses para serlo oficialmente.

Coloqué mi mano sobre este con cuidado, pensando en que Leah saldría de su sueño. Mas ni siquiera se inmutó. Aquí podría haber una guerra nuclear y seguiría durmiendo. Vaya que tiene el sueño pesado.

Uno de los dos me hizo el favor de patear, siempre lo hacían cuando estaba cerca según Leah. Acaricié levemente la panza, para luego perderme en el rostro de Leah. Solo me faltaba sacar la lengua y babear un río de saliva para lucir como un idiota.

El sueño comenzó a ganarme, los ojos me pesaban y un bostezo picaba mis pulmones por salir. Me estiré y abrí mi boca con exageración para dejar al aire entrar y salir con profundidad. Necesitaba dormir, así que le robé una almohada a Leah y la puse en el suelo. Ella ocupaba todo el espacio de la cama, así que tenía que conformarme con la alfombra. Me acomodé sobre el pedazo de algodón envuelto en tela y cerré los ojos. En menos de un segundo, todo se ennegreció.

Amaneció tan rápido que sentí como si hubiese sido un miserable parpadeo. Aún no se iluminaba el cielo por completo, no debían ser más allá de las siete de la mañana. Debía irme.

Concebí la idea de despertarla para preguntarle un par de cosas, pero Leah por las mañanas era un peligro ambulante. Volvería mas tarde para hablar con ella. Devolví la almohada a su lugar con cuidado. Miré su rostro con determinación por unos segundos y noté que sus ojos estaban semi abiertos.

–¿Estas despierta?

–Si lo que sea –Musitó adormilada.

–¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Y ellos, como están?

La bella respuesta de Leah fue removerse en la cama hasta quedar cómoda y roncar con suavidad. Rodé los ojos y arqueé las cejas, era la imagen mas tonta y graciosa que había presenciado luego de tanto sufrimiento.

Con la determinación de marcharme antes de sentirme peor que culpable, salté por la ventana, hice la conocida rutina de los pantalones, tomé algo de vuelo y entré en fase. Llegar a la mansión de los fenómenos no era complicado, solo era correr un par de horas entre vegetación espesa. Pero un imán imaginario me exigía disminuir el paso, voltear y volver. Usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad y continué.

"Curioso, antes solo te oía quejarte de mi hermana, y ahora no te puedes separar de ella" Seth intercedió mis pensamientos, sonaba contento por este hecho.

"Cállate y ponme al corriente" Agregué con amargura.

"Por ahora no hay novedades, he patrullado por el lado oeste y está todo tranquilo. Sin embargo, Bella..." Imágenes perturbadoras del estado de Bella bombardearon mi cabeza hasta el punto de marearme.

"Basta, eso puedo averiguarlo por mí mismo" Frené su película de terror.

Seguí corriendo el corto pedazo de camino restante hacia la mansión. Me pregunté como se encontraría Leah, ¿Habría despertado dándose cuenta de que estuve ahí, o se le olvidaría todo de lo adormilada que estaba?... ¡Que difícil era sacarla de mi mente por unos miserables segundos! Siempre vigente en mis pensamientos, con su cara de disgusto, sus sarcasmos y sus explosiones que enloquecen a cualquiera.

Sacudí la cabeza neutralizando cualquier cosa que pudiese verse en mi cabeza cuando noté la enorme casa elegante frente a mi. Salí de mi forma lobuna y me vestí. La pestilencia repugnante invadió mis narices al abrir la puerta sin avisar. Varias vistas se clavaron sobre mí, en especial la de Edward y la rubia esa, ¿Rosalie era su nombre? Lo que sea, ella, la Barbie. Edward estaba lejano del sofá en el que Bella se hallaba, atormentándose de lo imbécil que había sido al poner la vida de su amada en peligro, seguramente. Y la Barbie estaba acompañando a Bella, quién estaba cubierta por veinte mantas si es que no eran más.

–Jake, me alegra que hayas vuelto –Esbozó una débil sonrisa con la poca energía que tenía. Noté que su mandíbula castañeaba sin parar.

–¿Tienes frío?

–Un poco, nada de que preocuparse –Murmuró simulando normalidad. Mas no me lo tragué.

Me senté a su lado, aún cuando la rubia me miró con molestia, y la abracé para que ganara algo de calor. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y se quedó ahí. No importaba si ya no sentía un amor prácticamente masoquista por ella, aún era un suplicio verla sufrir de tal manera.

–Aún no puedo creer que vayas a ser padre –Susurró con un poco de alegría.

–Yo tampoco.

–Me hubiese gustado conocerlos –Añadió con pesar y respiró hondo con dificultad.

¿Bella tenía fiebre o qué? Era lamentable la forma en que se estaba rindiendo. Esta bien, ese engendro dentro de ella le estaba quitando la vida, pero había que mantener las esperanzas.

–No digas estupideces, lo harás –Le alenté para luego cambiar el tema y animarla un poco– Oye Barbie –La rubia me vió con desprecio– ¿Sabes qué hay que hacer para callar una rubia? –Hice una pausa esperando algún comentario de su parte. No recibí nada, así que continué– preguntarle, ¿en qué estás pensando?

–Que alguien me recuerde porque le permitimos al perro entrar, siendo que debería quedarse afuera –Replicó contrariada.

Ignoré su comentario supuestamente ofensivo y concentré mi atención en Bella. Observé su rostro demacrado y me percaté de que estaba vagando por otros lados, algo le preocupaba. Agité mi mano frente a su vista para ver si aún seguía viva.

–¿En que piensas?

–Es solo que, en lugar de estar con Leah, has estado aquí cuidándome –Dijo con un toque de culpabilidad– Deberías volver con ella. Ya me odia lo suficiente.

Si algo he aprendido estos últimos meses, es que el embarazo cambia a las mujeres. Leah no tenía porque odiar a Bella, si quiere puede odiarme a mí, el idiota aquí soy yo.

–Ella no te odia –Le dije para tranquilizarla.

–Si me odia Jacob –La empujé con levedad hacia atrás, ya que la conversación la estaba alterando, obligándola a levantar la voz e inclinarse hacia adelante– Ya me lo ha dicho, a ella no le agrado.

–Entonces tendré una seria conversación con ella.

No charlamos más, se estaba preocupando por algo que no era necesario y solo le estaba haciendo daño a su salud. Estuve ahí sosteniéndola hasta que ganó un poco de calor corporal, y en todo ese tiempo no logré despojar a Leah de mis pensamientos. Ahora siento lo que han sentido Sam, Quil y Jared, y es totalmente diferente a lo que se ve externamente.

–Ya estoy mejor –Replicó apartándose de mi– Ve a ver a Leah –Insistió.

Nadie más aparte de Bella me quería aquí, además ver a la señorita amargura despierta tal vez me haga dejar de pensar en ella. Acaricié la cabeza de Bella con suavidad y me puse de pie con intenciones de abandonar la casa del horror.

En el exterior y con mi forma de lobo, recorrí la zona este buscando rastros de alguno de la manada. Pero como no encontré nada sospechoso, le mencioné una frase corta a Seth para avisarle que iba por un rato a su casa, para que retomara su supuesto turno. No lo obligué a nada, no era su niñero ni su padre. Si él quisiera volver a casa, tiene todo el derecho de marcharse. Mas no lo hará, lo tengo muy claro. Es tan terco como su hermana.

Mientras corría con mis cuatro patas entre los árboles, pensaba como es que me había enamorado de Leah. ¿Como no hacerlo si ella se tornó de un día para otro en todo mi mundo? Leah durmiendo, Leah gruñiendo, Leah comiendo, Leah cerca de mí, Leah y yo aquella vez... Leah, Leah, Leah, el nombre pasaba frente a mis ojos como marquesina infinitamente, y una vocecita dulce me lo repetía haciéndole perder el sentido.

El camino a su casa fue más corto de lo que fue hacia el lado contrario. Supongo que es porque me acercaba a ella en lugar de alejarme.  
Volví a repetir la típica rutina de salir de fase y el pantalón cuando estuve a unos metros de su hogar.

Toqué un par de veces a la puerta y esperé con paciencia a que alguien me abriera. Anhelaba que fuese Leah, el tiempo era escaso y debía volver, para ella tendría semanas enteras libres más tarde.

Finalmente, alguien me abrió. No tuve ocasión de hablar siquiera, Leah me abofeteó con toda la fuerza que contenía. Aparentemente le encantaba golpearme, mas creo que no estaba consciente de que no era doloroso físicamente. Lo desolador era que quisiera golpearme por que estaba herida o molesta.

Una tanda de insultos salió disparada de sus labios. Protestó por una explicación para la protección que le estaba concediendo a Bella. En ese minuto descifré la razón de su furia. Celos. Siempre es así cuando se trata de Bella. Sonreí como idiota con este descubrimiento. Me preguntó porque me alegraba con fastidio.

–Porque estas celosa de que me haya ido con Bella –Su boca llena de regaños se atascó enseñándome que poseía la razón– No puedes negarlo, literalmente.

–No estoy celosa –Negó finalmente, mas era una mentira en todos los sentidos. Me era posible percibirlo en sus expresiones, su tono de voz y sus gestos. Cada vez era mas sencillo descubrir que ocurría dentro de su cabeza. Estaba demoliendo ese tonto escudo que se había construido para mantenerse protegida.

Dejé atrás ese asunto y la abracé –Fue complicado, pues su vientre era un obstáculo– pronunciando su nombre. Era un alivio tan enorme, como respirar con tranquilidad luego de estar bajo el agua sosteniendo la respiración tras media hora. Bien, digamos que la culpabilidad influía en este sentimiento de sosiego. Le pregunté si estaban bien, necesitaba oírlo.

–Si, perfectamente –La solté al saber que no había nada malo con ellos– Pero no viene al caso, ¿En qué mierda pensabas al hacer todo eso? –Preguntó furiosa– Podrías haberme advertido de forma más clara, en lugar de decir "Debo irme, volveré" –Agregó en un intento de imitar mi voz, mas no le funcionó– Además...

Verla descargar su furia contra mí en un sermón que parecía no tener fin me estaba inquietando. Interrumpí su regaño presionando mis labios con los suyos. Era tan tentador llegar a más al probar su sabor peculiar, su cuerpo y su actitud despedían lujuria la mayoría del tiempo. Así había comenzado todo: Sexo.

Leah se entusiasmo con mi improvisación, queriendo más que un simple roce. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a continuar con ella, saboreando hasta lo último de su ser. Pero si no la detenía, no me marcharía jamás.

–Tengo que irme –Susurré separándome de ella– Adiós.

Di la vuelta dispuesto a volver a la mansión macabra.

–Oye, espera –Musitó sin la normal dureza en su voz. "Vete ya" me dije con fuerza. Mi otro lado me gritaba voltear y quedarme con ella, pero si lo hago no seré capaz de volver jamás. Abrí la puerta y la cerré con cuidado. Leah la abrió nuevamente y la cerró con un gran estruendo.

Respiré hondo, sus últimas palabras rebotaban dentro de mi cabeza con reiteración, haciendome sentir como la peor de las escorias. No llegué muy lejos de la puerta, mis pies se pegaron al suelo y no se veían con intenciones de querer ir mas lejos. Hice caso a estas indirectas que me decían que volviera con ella. Me paré frente a la entrada y toqué un par de veces. Leah abrió enseguida.

–¿Qué? –Profirió con acidez.

–Como que ya no quiero irme –Mencioné despreocupado.

La cara de Leah era una cadena sorprendente. De neutralidad a confusión, de confusión a enojo –Con ceño fruncido incluido– y de enojo a una verdadera cólera.

–¿Quieres decidirte de una vez? Estoy mas que cansada de tener que lidiar contigo y tu tanda de problemas –Conservó la serenidad a pesar de sus palabras y cruzó los brazos sobre su vientre– Primero desapareces, después me entero por terceros que estás cuidando a Bella, vuelves para darme un miserable beso y cero explicaciones, luego te marchas haciendome quedar como una tonta y por último vuelves con tu "como que ya no quiero irme".

Leah me dejó con las palabras en la boca. Me estaba regañando como si fuese un niño pequeño, pero tenía algo de razón. Intenté acariciar su mejilla para iniciar mi disculpa, pero ella apartó mi mano con brusquedad.

–No te atrevas a tocarme –Hizo una pequeña pausa– ¿Sabes? –Cogió con furia el dije que le había regalado hace unos meses y que colgaba de su cuello – Puedes ir a cuidar a Bella con su engendro, me da igual –Jaló de este con fuerza rompiendo el fino hilo que lo mantenía en su lugar.

–¿Que estás haciendo? –Pregunté desconcertado.

–Lo que debí hacer apenas me enteré de este asunto –Incrustó una fría mirada en mis ojos– Ten tu estúpido dije –Lo lanzó contra mí, cayendo al suelo. Estaba demasiado ocupado con sus palabras para preocuparme de un dije– Saca tu estúpido trasero de aquí, y no vuelvas a traerlo jamás. Puedo cuidar de mí y de ellos a la perfección sin tu ayuda.

–No sabes la cantidad de ridiculeces que acabas de decir –Agregué recogiendo el dije.

–Soy perfectamente conciente de lo que he dicho. Ahora lárgate –Se veía que retenía una gran cantidad de ira contra mí. ¿Quién se siente como un maldito imbécil? Así es, yo.

–No lo eres –Protesté levantando un poco la voz.

–¡Lárgate! –Gritó con más fuerza empujandome hacia afuera. No sé de que lugar sacó la fuerza para lograrlo. Cuando vió que estaba completamente fuera de su casa, cerró la puerta justo en mi cara.

–Leah –Me apegué a la fría madera y escuché los movimientos de Leah. De verdad me estoy convirtiendo en un sicópata, pero no tengo de otra. Debo solucionar esto y no me interesa si tengo que humillarme. Es lo que menos me importa– No me marcharé de aquí hasta que me dejes entrar.

Leah suspiró con rabia y reposó la espalda sobre la puerta. Su corazón estaba acelerado, lo oía perfectamente. Seguido de eso, comenzó a llorar, sus sollozos eran ahogados, lo más probable era que no queria ser escuchada. ¿Quién se acaba de ganar el premio a la imbecilidad? Jacob Black. Por tercera vez.

–No llores –Le rogué– Me quedaré, si gustas me puedo golpear a mi mismo o... me lanzó por los acantilados, pero ya no llores –Estar sin ella era una tortura, pero escucharla llorar era mucho peor. Y eso sucedía recurrentemente en el último tiempo, por eso de las hormonas. Las ansias de consolarla me picaban el cuerpo. Ella no me permitiría hacerlo.

–Vete –Escupió entre sollozos.

–No me iré –Insistí.

–Maldita sea, lárgate –Se marchó, sus pasos eran fuertes y forzados.

Pensé todos los lugares a los que podría dirigirse. Su habitación era lo más obvio. Corrí hacia su ventana, mi gracia salvadora, y la levanté lo mas fuerte posible. A alguien se la había pasado la mano al cerrarla. Entré de un salto.

Leah estaba sentada en la cama dándome la espalda, ya no lloraba, de eso estaba muy seguro. Tome asiento junto a ella dispuesto a consolarla.

–Si vas a hablarme, prepárate para ser ignorado. Porque mis labios estarán sellados –Articuló sin mirarme al rostro– Y hazme un favor, vete lo más lejos de mi vista

–Bien.

Seguí su juego, ella sería terca, yo también. Me paré ya un poco cabreado y con la paciencia en cantidades bajas, y me acomodé en el otro lado de la cama, juntando mi espalda con la suya.

–Escuchame –Me enfoqué en ser sincero y directo–, jamás creí que te desagradaba mi intención de proteger a Bella. Tengo claro que cargas a mis hijos y que eres mi imprimación, sin dejar de lado los otros sentimientos extraños que siento por ti. Pero tú también entiende que Bella es mi mejor amiga, y no dejaría que el irracional de Sam la matara.

Guardé silencio por unos minutos. Leah mantuvo su promesa de sellar los labios, y me estaba matando, era como hablar con la maldita pared. Jugué con mis dedos, estaba incómodo. ¿Me estaría escuchando? ¿O continuaría cegada por su rabia?

–Ahora, si no quieres que me vaya, me quedaré. Eso significaría más trabajo para Seth, pero creo que le haría feliz. A él no le molesta estar alrededor de esos asquerosos chupasangres.

Otro tiempo sin sonidos. Ya no tenía mas que explicarle, la situación se volvía irritante. Necesitaba escucharla decir algo, un insulto, un comentario sarcástico o en última instancia que me gritara "márchate". Pero no, prefería estar más callada que una estatua. Su terquedad podía llevarla muy lejos.

–¿Recuerdas cuando te mencioné que había pensado en nombres? No puedo decidirme, son demasiados –Fue el único tema de conversación distractor que se me ocurrió– Sarah, Ryan, Megan, John, Allison, Nathan, Jeanette, Petter... Tendrás que ayudarme o terminaré queriendo nombrarlos Tiburcio y Pancracia.

Ok, esos nombres eran una maldición para cualquier niño que los llevara. Jamás los llamaría de tal modo, solo los mencioné como chiste para que Leah riera, o me regañara, ¡O Algo! Pero no me obsequió nada más que un silencio mortal.

–Te preguntaré una cosa que sonará ostentosa. ¿Tú me amas, me quieres, soy un perro para ti?

Nada. Ni una palabra.

–Maldita sea Leah, me estás matando –Imaginé perfectamente la sonrisa irónica y de satisfacción en sus labios. Resoplé estirando el cuello hacia atrás y jalando de mis cabellos– ¿Recuerdas esa vez, la que provocó todo esto? –Estaba hablando sin pensar, en teoría. Alguien debía callarme, pero nadie lo hizo– Descubrí que hacias ruidos curiosos cuando acariciaba tu espalda.

En este punto de la conversación no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Antes estaba acostumbrado al silencio, a aceptarlo y a callar sin mencionar estupideces. Pero este silencio era diferente, molesto, incómodo, e intentaba aplacarlo avergonzandome.

Una idea estupenda y demente se me ocurrió por arte de magia. Ella tendría que decir algo, "si", "no", "ni loca", pero no se quedaría callada. Me levanté entusiasmado, y frente a ella, me arrodille y tomé su mano. Su rostro era un verdadero poema.

–Leah Clearwater, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

–¡¿Que? –Pregunto en un grito que pudo dejar sordo a cualquiera– ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?

–No, pero al menos me dirigiste la palabra –Reí poniendome de pie y acomodandome junto a ella.

–¡Demonios Jacob! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? –Respiró relajando su pecho y hombros tensados por la sorpresa– Ahora tengo una razón extra para querer asesinarte.

–Una embarazada cometiendo homicidio, me gustaría ver eso.

–No tendras tiempo de verlo porque te mataré lo suficientemente rápido para que no tengas idea de nada.

No hice más que reír. Porque me di cuenta de que si apartaba la imagen ruda y fastidiosa que solía tener de ella, era graciosa y en cierto modo extraño, tierna. Una arpía tierna, ¿Quién lo diría?

–Oye, ¿Que habría ocurrido si yo hubiese dicho que sí? –Inquirió curiosa.

La verdad eso no lo había pensado. Tenía por seguro que diría que no, jamás se me cruzó la idea de que aceptara.

–Te conozco, eso no habría ocurrido ni aunque llovieran pollos.

Leah entrecerró los ojos pensativa. Luego los torneó llevando sus manos a su vientre. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre este con suavidad aún absorta, quien sabe en que rayos discurría. Algo pasó, ni idea de que, pero se paró de un brinco –Bueno, un brinco dentro de sus capacidades– y avanzó con rapidez a través del pasillo. La seguí con fisgoneo, y me encontré con ella en la puerta del baño. Estaba como loca golpeteandola.

–¡Salgo en un minuto! –Exclamó Paul con fastidio.

Paul, ¿Que diablos hacía aquí? Si antes de todo este embrollo me parecía molesto, ahora es irritante al punto de querer golpearle cada vez que lo veo. En especial cuando está demasiado cerca de Leah...

–Oh ¡Maldita sea! –El grito le salió del alma.

–¿Que tienes? –Le pregunté desconcertado. Mire entre sus piernas, ya que tenía la cabeza inclinada observando hacia la misma dirección. Un líquido extraño humedeció su entrepierna– No me digas que...

Creí un montón de cosas, la primera y la más impactante, era que Leah estaba entrando en trabajo de parto. Soy un tanto ignorante en este tipo de situaciones, pero he oído que los mellizos nacen prematuros. O los gemelos. En realidad, no lo sé. Pero, ¿seis meses no era demasiado temprano?

–No –Refutó avergonzada. Noté un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, un poco dificultoso de vislumbrar debido a su piel cobriza. En ese momento entendí todo.

–¿Te orinaste? –Su rostro de amargada me lo comprobó. Exploté de la risa, ¡Leah se había orinado!

–¡Cállate! No es gracioso –Manifesto señalandome con un dedo amenazante. Mas no me era posible detener las risas, no conseguía articular palabra alguna. Leah estaba furiosa, humo emanaba de sus oídos.

–Por lo que escuché, desocupé el baño un poco tarde –Paul apareció uniendose a mis risas.

Leah nos empujó a ambos con indignación y se largó a su habitación. Frené mis carcajadas, iba demasiado seria para un momento que se supone era de diversión. Acudí a ella antes de que me prohibiera entrar a su cuarto, buscaba ropa en su armario y la lanzaba por toda la habitación. Una camiseta aterrizó justo en mi hombro. La dejé caer al suelo y sorprendí a Leah ubicando mis manos en sus hombros.

–¿Por qué te enfadas de esa forma? Estaba jugando.

–Porque ya estoy cansada de ser humillada todo el tiempo –Bufó arrojando cuatro pares de pantalones cortos al suelo.

–Vamos, te orinaste ¿Y qué? No te mortifiques, ríete.

Una mueca de disgusto cambió su semblante de furia. Este se transformó poco a poco en una leve sonrisa, pero esta me reconfortó. Si muy cursi, como diría ella, pero era la simple realidad. Verla feliz me gratificaba, de todos modos, para eso me desviviría por el resto de mi vida.

–Gran cosa, Leah Clearwater mojó sus pantalones –Me encogí de hombros con un tono de voz gracioso– ¿Qué esperas? Ríete.

Para mi sorpresa, emitió un par de carcajadas pequeñas. Me reí con ella evocando el momento anterior en mi memoria, distendiendo el tenso ambiente. Ver a Leah mofandose de si mísma con indiferencia era todo un espectáculo. Todavía no me acostumbro a su faceta de alegría un tanto oxidada.

–Te has salvado, grandísimo idiota, no te asesinaré... hoy –Ratificó aún con un poco de felicidad– Ahora vete –Su alegría se esfumo y su rostro de seriedad volvió para atormentarme.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos y me di cuenta de que en uno estaba el dije que me lanzó con rabia. Olvidé en que momento lo guardé, mi atención estaba puesta enteramente en Leah. Lo saqué y lo sostuve del hilo, colgando frente a la mirada de ella.

–¿Lo quieres de vuelta?

–No –Corroboró con frialdad– Porque te irás dejándome sola por un largo período de tiempo, y ese dije me lo va a restregar en la cara cada vez que lo vea.

En shock no bastaba para describir mi impresión al oír sus palabras. Contenía una emoción inexplicable, un sentimiento que muchos llamarían amor. ¿Sería eso? ¿A Leah Clearwater le importo mucho más de lo que creo para verse así de afectada?

Evitó mi mirada por un largo rato, algo extraño había en todo esto. Definitivo, yo no me iría de aquí hasta resolver este problema.

–¿Puedes explicarme que significa lo que acabas de decir? –Alcé una ceja de la confusión.

–¿Eres estúpido de nacimiento o te diste un golpe en la cabeza cuando eras pequeño?

Me rasqué la cabeza, Leah se estaba dando rodeos. Bien, no soy tan idiota, tal vez solo me costaba pensarlo con claridad por el hecho de que era Leah. La tomé de los hombros, no le permitiría escapar hasta que dijera lo que tanto esperaba.

–No me harás decirlo –Objetó con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué te importo? –La sonrisa de imbécil no me la quitaba nadie.

–Tal vez –Desvió la vista y se sonrojó ligeramente. Pero era diferente al que vi antes– Y tal vez... –Inició la frase con inseguridad. Me pregunté quién era la persona frente a mí, sonrojada y avergonzada. El embarazo cambia, de verdad. Tenía pequeños recuerdos de esta Leah, y ahora estaba reavivandolos con vigor– Solo estoy delirando.

Casi me caigo de espaldas luego de su "lindo" comentario. No era lo que yo suponía, iba a decir. Expulsé una enorme bocanada de aire, me sentía decepcionado.

–¿Hasta cuando seguiras con este maldito juego? –Mi paciencia con ella parecía no tener fin, me quedaba poca, pero me quedaba, gracias al cielo.  
Sus ojos llenos de amargura me miraron con desprecio. El cambio repentino de actitud no me afectó en lo más mínimo, era solo una coraza para ocultar su verdadero sentir.

–¿Acaso quieres que actue como una niñita enamorada? ¿Qué me lancé a tus brazos gritando que te amo? Las cosas no son así Jacob, aterriza y acepta la realidad –Exclamó agitada. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía un tambor– Embarazo no siempre significa amor –Al final titubeó insegura.

–¿Por qué te acompleja tanto decirlo? –Bajé los brazos y apreté los puños– Sé que lo sientes cuando estoy cerca –Acerqué el rostro al suyo quedando a una distancia tentadora– Tu corazón se acelera y tu respiración se torna dificultosa. Te molesta sobremanera que proteja a Bella y que me vaya sin darte explicaciones claras –Sujeté su rostro con ambas manos– Si no es un sentimiento cercano al amor siquiera, ¿qué es?

–Mejor vete –Cuchicheó con los ojos cerrados– Ve a cuidar a tu preciosa Bella. Necesito pensar.

Necesitaba pensar, buena señal. No la presioné más, pero no quería liberarla. De todos modos, quité mis manos de su rostro, di una veloz mirada al cuarto demostrando desagrado ante su petición, y abandoné la habitación en total silencio. Nada, absolutamente nada invadía mis pensamientos. Todo lo anterior había sido tan extraño, ¿Estaría soñando?

En la entrada de la habitación de Leah, Paul estaba esperando de brazos cruzados. Probablemente él muy fisgon tiene que haber oído algo de la conversación. Estaba harto de él, primero intenta quitarme a Leah después de que todo ocurriera, siendo que su enamoramiento es un asunto de hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora, está siguiendo las órdenes de Sam para acabar con Bella y su engendro. Le otorgué una mirada cargada de odio al pasar junto a él y continué mi camino para volver a la mansión de Los Cullen.

_._

_**C**omo que me tardé, mucho. Lo sé u.u Bueno, tuve una leve duda que duró dos días. La mayoría pidió un POV de Jacob, unas cuantas querían que continuara con Leah (Admito que escribir POV's de ella es divertido) y hasta vi uno de Bella. Mas me decidí por Jacob. Me costó mucho pero mucho mucho meterme dentro de su cabeza, y no sé si lo logré del todo bien. Aún así me siento orgullosa de este cap, ahora en ustedes está el derecho de opinar si realmente debo sentirme así xD Como siempre chicas, graaaaaaaaaaaacias por los reviews, sin ustedes y sus opiniones yo no estaría escribiendo esto. Em... ¿Aún les preocupa el "Asunto Renesmee"? Cada vez queda menos para saber que ocurrirá :O. De seguro van a quedar ¡Plop! en ese capítulo. _

_Bueeno estoy alargando esto demasiado. Ultimo aviso: Estoy participando en un contest (¡Chan chan!) con un Jacob/Leah, "Hoy no eres tú". Sé que varias se pasaron y me dejaron un lindo review *o* (Gracias :D). Pero para quienes no tenían ni idea, si quieren pueden pasarse, con solo leerlo me hacen feliz. También aprovechen de pasarse por los otros fics (En el fic está el link del perfil del contest) , que están excelentes :D Sin más que decir, me retiro. Uhm, ¿Reviews? :) ~**Liz**_


	19. Tendría que admitirlo tarde o temprano

**•Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**Tendría que admitirlo tarde o temprano  
**

Sentada en la mesa en una posición dañina para mi espalda y bajo la dura mirada de mi madre, revolvía la sopa que me había servido de cena una y otra vez sumida en mis pensamientos. No era lo habitual, normalmente comía lo suficiente como para alimentar a una familia de cuatro. Pero hoy no había probado más que media taza de leche. Cargaba demasiadas contrariedades y embrollos, además de las poco convenientes hormonas que me hacían sollozar como una cría, como para lograr ingerir un alimento descente.

Lo sé, no era benéfico para mí ni para los bebés. Sin embargo aún no era capaz de introducir una cucharada de sopa a la boca. Varias memorias del día de ayer me impedían este hecho. Y no estoy hablando solamente de Jake y ciertos sentimientos hacía él. Me refiero a lo que sucedió después de su "partida".

Evoqué el recuerdo en una fracción de segundo, mi cabeza lo conservó con frescura y lo brindó ante mis ojos con vividez. Vaya, acabo de darme cuenta que mi estado depresivo me ha hecho aprender nuevas palabras poéticas, otra vez. Curioso. Podría serme útil para escribir un libro.

El recuerdo comenzó. Ya no lo podía detener, le dejé fluir con libertad.

Le pedí con algo de tacto a Jacob que se marchara con su preciosa Bella, de todos modos solo quería soledad para reflexionar un poco. No me encontraba lista para decirle "Te amo", ¿Realmente lo sentía? Debía pensarlo con cuidado. Jacob abandonó la habitación con un poco de recelo. Al no tenerlo más frente a mi vista, me senté sobre la cama con lentitud. Sentí ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué mierda...? Ugh, llanto, llanto, llanto. Soy patética. Hasta los tontos comerciales de insecticidas me humedecían los ojos. Maldito comercial del Raid, pobres insectos hechos por dibujantes de segunda...

Acaricié mi vientre con cuidado y lo abracé con cariño, a ellos los amaba, de eso estaba muy segura. A Jacob, no lo sé. Esta es una de las ocasiones donde se necesita una flor con muchos pétalos, para quitárselos con ojitos brillantes suspirando "Lo amo, no lo amo". Bueno, en realidad la cosa es "Me quiere, no me quiere", pero para el momento eso no pega muy bien.

De pronto alguien irrumpió en mi habitación. Paul y su aura de furia me tomaron por los hombros. Su mirada de impaciencia me asombró. Enarqué una de mis cejas demostrando confusión. Mucha confusión. ¿Estaría espiando?

–¿Que mierda te ocurre a ti? –Se inclinó levemente, y su rostro quedó muy cercano al mío.

–Permiteme hacer solo una cosa, y me largo de tu vida –Masculló acercándose más y más a lo que la mayoría de las personas llama boca.

–Felicidades, has escogido el peor momento para insinuar lo que sea que trates de insinuar –Me mantuve lo más calmada posible, pero el nudo en la garganta aún no quería esfumarse.

–Una cosa, solo una –Rogó con cara de ternura. Mi maldito instinto maternal salió a flote y se mezcló con mis ganas de llorar. Callé y esperé a que realizara su petición. Si era algo descarado o desagradable, tendría la opción de golpearle en su punto más débil.

Paul respiró con profundidad, cada uno de sus gestos manifestaban turbación. Miró hacia mis ojos con decisión, para luego cerrarlos. Los míos se abrieron lo suficiente como para tener la posibilidad de huir de sus cuencas. No tenía idea del mundo hasta que su boca probó la mía con timidez. Se concentró específicamente en mi labio superior, aplicando leves caricias sobre él. Terminó y se quedó viéndome a la cara con incomodidad.

–Paul –La voz apenas me salió.

–Dime –Por alguna razón, el muy estúpido sonrió.

Aproveché el estar sentada y él frente a mi con la zona a la que quería aplicar sufrimiento libre, extendí la pierna y le dí directo en la entrepierna. Paul calló al suelo y se retorció de dolor. No hice más que reír, ahora sabría que hacer cuando un tonto me provocara.

–¡Maldita! ¿Que rayos tienes por pie? ¿Una bola de boliche? –Se quejó recuperando el aliento, levantandose poco a poco hasta quedar apoyando en sus rodillas.

–Tú lo provocaste Paul –Respondí de brazos cruzados– Y hace bastante tiempo que tenía ganas de golpearte. Bueno, probaste lo que querías, ahora vete.

Una quietud mortífera invadió el cuarto, mis labios escocían y mi ceño no podía estar mas fruncido. Furiosa no era suficiente para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Paul estaba inmóvil, fisgoneando tras su hombro y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar. Busqué el lugar hacia el que tanto observaba, que resultó ser el umbral. Una figura estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Estaba tan aturdida que tuve que "enfocar" mi vista hasta lograr vislumbrar el tonto ahí parado. ¿Quién era? Nadie más que el supuesto chico vigila tonta-torpes, Jacob.

–Te advertí que no volvieras a tocarla –Casi podía oír el rechinido de sus dientes. Paul se levantó de un salto y lo enfrentó con una mirada y posición fuerte. Mas Jake ni se inmutó. El odio entre ellos era insoportable, más que los comerciales del Raid– ¿Quién demonios te crees para besarla?

–Ella no tiene dueño, por lo que he visto no tiene claro lo que siente por ti, y mucho menos te ha dicho que son novios, ¿O sí? –Replicó Paul con astucia. Yo estaba sin palabras, apreciando como los dos se asesinaban con el odio que irradiaban por los poros– Además ella no me detuvo.

El rostro de Jacob sufrió una transformación casi automática, de odio pasó a decepción. Dirigió una mirada hacia mi, y lo único que leía en ella era: "Culpable, culpable, culpable". ¡Mierda! Ni que fuera mi culpa, ¡Yo no pido que los hombres anden peleando por mí como si fuese una especie de pertenencia!

–Voy a decirte un par de hechos bastante simples –Jacob calmado, comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a Paul–, Leah es mi imprimación y está embarazada de mí –Recalcó ambos "mi" con furor– No la dejaré, ella lo tiene claro y tu también. Un simple beso no logrará que ella se enamore de ti y yo me aleje como si nada. Yo la amo.

De pronto, mis cejas estaban mucho más arqueadas de lo normal y mi respiración se detuvo. Sus palabras expresaban un sentimiento verdadero. De mi boca no salía nada, quería gritarles que se callaran y se marcharan. Pero estaba anonadada. Claro estaba que él me lo había dicho antes, no obstante ahora sonaba... diferente, verdadero.

–Leah –Mi madre mencionó mi nombre sacándome del desastre que suelo llamar mi mente. Le agradecí internamente, después venía una serie de discusiones que prefería suprimir eternamente– Sé que ya estás crecidita y si quieres comes, pero tienes dos criaturas dentro de ti y debes alimentarte bien.

Continué revolviendo la sopa con la cuchara creando un remolino de verduras, y le dediqué una ácida mirada a mi mamá. Tenía una duda importante que reflexionar, y sus comentarios de mamá protectora no eran tolerables en este minuto.

–¿Qué te preocupa? –Dejó la cuchara a un lado y colocó sus manos sobre la mesa. Esperó pacientemente a que respondiera, pero no lo hice. Esto era un problema que no quería discutir con ella– Es Jacob, ¿No es así?

Yo no era estúpida, por lo tanto ella tampoco. Si a mi no me costó trabajo deducir su relación asquerosamente amorosa con Charlie, a ella no le sería una gran dificultad deducir mis problemas con Jacob. Aún así, no articulé sonido alguno. No quería ni escribir mis problemas en un diario –Lo que considero ridículo e infantil– ¿Por qué los discutiría con ella?

–Esta bien, entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello, no te obligaré. –A esta altura de la conversación el revolver la sopa era una acción automática. Apenas tenía conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo– Pero hay otro tema que debemos discutir. ¿En que momento piensas prepararte para cuando nazcan?

Eso no lo tenía pensado. Todo lo que ocurriera después lo tenía planeado como "improvisación". Quizás comprar lo más necesario unas semanas antes del parto, y si nacían antes, pues enviaría a alguien a comprar lo vital, y después compraría el resto. No era como Emily, quien se preparó para la llegada de su niña ya en su séptimo mes. Rayos, de tan solo pensar en su nombre recuerdo el maldito beso con Sam. ¿Por qué no puedo sentirme indiferente? Estúpido sentimiento de culpabilidad.

–Leah –Objetó mi madre sacándome de mis reflexiones– Tienes que prepararte en algún momento.

–No estoy de humor para charlar contigo sobre eso en este minuto –Repliqué soltando la cuchara causando un leve sonido y me puse de pie.

–¿Terminarás tu cena? –Preguntó manteniendo su tono de voz sereno.

–Maldición, no tengo hambre, ¿bien? No tengo que tener un hambre voraz todo el tiempo –Me alteré sin razón aparente y luego salí del comedor para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

Mi cuarto, ultimamente me la pasaba ahí, era como mi cueva. Ahí me sentía segura. Pero lo único que lograba en ella era pensar en Jacob Black como si el mundo fuese a acabar. Me recosté sobre la cama creyendo que no podría ponerme de pie jamás, y me hundí en mi miseria. Mi vida era misera tras miseria, como si el destino quisiese hacerme infeliz. Aquí hay un mensaje para el señor destino: ¿Quieres ponerte de acuerdo y dejar de joderme por un rato?

Confundida. Así me sentía. Culpable. Sip –Con la "p" recalcada– así también. Lo único que me alegraba un poco el día era sentir una patadita de vez en cuando –Claro, cuando no quería dormir–, pero no lo hacían desde ayer, estaban más tranquilos que nunca.

–¿Puedo entrar?

–¡Mierda! –Casi me caigo al suelo del susto. Llevé ambas manos a la cabeza y luego al rostro, ¿Es posible tener un paro cardiaco y seguir como si nada?– Oh maldita sea Emily, ¿Intentas matarme?

–Solo vine a visitarte, supuse que con los problemas que cargas ahora querrías un poco de compañía –Dijo entre risas pequeñas. Se acomodó en la orilla de la cama y reposó su mano sobre su pancita obviamente más pequeña que la mía. Diablos que suerte la suya, la espalda me mata el doble de lo que debe matarle a ella.

–¿Cuando rayos he querido compañía? –Pregunté haciendo movimientos ligeramente exagerados con las manos.

–A quien engaño, esa ha sido una pésima mentira, pero de todos modos necesitas desahogarte un poco –Rodé los ojos, claro que era una mentira, ella sabe quien soy, ¿no?– Antes quiero decirte algo.

Me levanté haciendo muchos esfuerzos y quedé sentada sobre la cama. Esperé atentamente a que dijera que lo que quisiera decir, con un rostro de apatía impregnado y una respiración honda y regular. Estaba un poquito nerviosa, bueno todo me pone nerviosa, pero quería saber que era lo que quería decir.

–Bueno, hablé con Sam y hemos acordado... –Hizo una pausa con una sonrisa de entusiasmo trazada en sus labios– En llamar a la bebé Leah.

Querido destino: Tú te esfuerzas en querer hacerme sentir como la peor persona de la existencia, peor que el diablo, peor que aquel viejito de la tienda de abarrotes que siempre cobra de más. ¿Por qué no te apiadas de mí por un rato aunque sea?

–Escucha, sé que Sam y yo te hicimos un daño permanente. Es por eso que quiero nombrarla Leah, será como un nuevo comienzo, ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?

Ahora si que me sentía mal. Un nudo enorme se formó en mi garganta, ¡Mas no lloraría! Pero algo si haré. Contar la verdad, no lo soportaba más. Si fuera la antigua Leah no embarazada, me valdría mierda Emily y solo me preocuparía por acrecentar mi amor-odio hacia Sam. Sin embargo, mis antiguos sentimientos de primas o casi hermanas reclamaba su lugar en mi actuar.

–Leah –Dijo mi nombre cabizbaja. ¿Por qué estaba cabizbaja? Bueno de todos modos no le presté mucha atención– Creo que...

–¡Dios! Ya no lo aguanto más –Exclamé observando como Emily abría sus ojos sorprendida– Hace un tiempo, cuando dijiste que Sam estaba distante, nosotros... –Tragué saliva con fuerza– Nos besamos. Bueno en realidad...

Fui incapaz de seguir. Maldita sea, con una a infinita que jamás terminaría. Emily intercalaba su mirada entre mí y el suelo, o eso creo, con perplejidad.

–Yo... –Ella estaba muda, no decía nada de nada.

Intenté aprovechar su momento de silencio, pero simplemente no brotaban las sílabas exactas para arreglar la estupidez que logré. ¡Tontas palabras! ¿Donde se metieron? Ugh ¡Leah eres una estúpida del tamaño de un buque! Intenté continuar con la explicación, pero un gesto de Emily me preocupó sobremanera. Miró entre sus piernas con asombro, sus pantalones de maternidad estaba húmedos, y esta mancha se extendía por las sábanas de mi cama.

–Creo... –Musitó apenas– Creo que rompí fuente.

En estos momentos pienso que podría estar viviendo una verdadera telenovela dramática de la tarde. Me levanté de inmediato y vacilé un poco, ¿A quién debía avisarle primero? Okay Leah, ordenate. Me dirigí al comedor con velocidad de guepardo –Era ese uno de los animales más veloces del mundo, ¿O no? Lo que sea– para decirle a mi mamá o llamar a alguien. Algo había que hacer.

–¿Qué buscas? –Cuestionó mamá que aún estaba sentada en la mesa. Supuse que su pregunta venía a que me daba vueltas por todos lados buscando el teléfono como una enferma mental, siendo que vivo hace diecinueve años y sé en que lugar está cada cosa.

–El teléfono –Escupí con acidez aún dando vueltas por la habitación.

–¿Ha sucedido algo?

–Emily, ella rompió fuente –Dije cuando finalmente hallé el teléfono. Lo descolgué y me preparé marcar un teléfono. Volví a colgar en el minuto en que note que no sabía a quien demonios llamar. ¿Que rayos ocurre conmigo? Ni que fuese el fin de la existencia, ¡Cálmate Leah!.

–¿Va a dar a luz? Tenemos que llevarla al hospital –Sugirió levantandose de la silla sin haber terminado su sopa. ¿Como no pensé eso antes? Oh claro, soy una idiota con problemas mentales. Un especialista debería comenzar investigaciones sobre la idiotez y la poca agilidad mental durante el embarazo– Ve por Emily, llamaré a Sam.

Era improbable que Sam estuviese en casa, con todo el asunto de Bella y su engendro. Mejor que no, porque si apareciese por aquí le aviento uno de esos golpes que salen del alma y no pueden detenerse.

Con el paso apresurado, o al modo guepardo como mencioné antes, fui por Emily que aún seguía en un estado de shock, mirándose la entrepierna como si de esa manera fuera a nacer el bebé.

–Levantate, te llevaremos al hospital –Saqué una chaqueta del armario y me la coloqué con agilidad. Emily no reaccionaba, creo que en parte es mi culpa, mi revelación le tiene que haber afectado. Pero eso tenía muy poca prioridad comparado con el hecho de que en unas horas tendría un bebé en sus brazos– Oye, si no te mueves, soy capaz de abofetearte y luego patearte el trasero. Así que parate y muevete, resolveremos el asunto de Sam mas tarde.

Vi como su pecho se movía con dificultad, miró hacía todos lados con inseguridad y luego, de la nada, esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Sujetó su vientre y se puso de pie con suavidad, alcanzó mi posición y articuló con alegría:

–Voy a tener un bebé.

Me inclino a pensar que se lo estaba recordando a ella misma.

–No me lo puedo creer –Sarcasmo, ¿Lo habrá notado?– Bueno, ahora que lo has asumido, camina.

El recorrido entre nuestro hogar y el hospital fue el más largo, reflexivo y desgarrador que he conducido hasta ahora. Bueno, la que condujo fue mi mamá, pero esa es una historia para después.

Mientras Emily sufría de las conocidas contracciones que no tardaron demasiado en hacerse presentes, yo iba sumida en una cantidad de preocupaciones impresionante. Muy pronto yo tendría que pasar por lo mismo. Tal vez rompería fuente y tendría que correr al hospital así como Emily, o también está la posibilidad de que la labor inicie con contracciones. ¿Y si algo salía mal? El dolor me valía madres y el riesgo de vida para mí también, pero, ¿y ellos?

Había algo más que me intranquilizaba, pero era una barbaridad de magnitudes ridículas. ¿Que tal si Jacob estaba demasiado ocupado con Bella para...?

Nuevamente Jacob se tornó el centro de mi universo y mis problemas. Quizás ya era hora de aclararme, de dejar la infantilidad de lado y aterrizar a la realidad. Para empezar, todo esto fue mayoritariamente su culpa. Pero tengo admitido de igual manera que sin mi embarazo aún estaría a dos pasos de saltar a un abismo profundo e interminable. He sonreído y carcajeado despreocupada, he llorado, he vuelto a sentir. Y aunque a veces lo detesto, en lo mas remoto de mi interior añoraba ser quien era antes, en teoría, ya que no soy del todo mi antiguo ser.

Gracias a él, estoy viva nuevamente. Y lo amo. ¡Sí maldita sea! Lo amo, lo admito. Que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que esta cerca, que esté constantemente dentro de mi cabeza, que me duela su ausencia es solo por este simple hecho.

Dios... ¿Por qué estoy analizando mis sentimientos justo ahora? ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?

Mis ojos se aclararon de golpe , mi mamá frenó con brusquedad en una luz roja y la repentina detención del automóvil me hizo chocar la cabeza contra el asiento delantero. Si, cuando mencioné golpe, era literal.

–Oye, queremos llegar vivas al hospital, ¿Quieres conducir con prudencia? –Le grité furiosa.

–No tienes que gritarme, no soy cualquier persona para que me trates de esa manera –Exclamó poniendo en marcha el vehículo en cuanto la luz del semáforo cambió a verde. Torneé los ojos y di un fuerte suspiro.

El camino continuó sin traspiés, la mayoría de él sujeté la mano de Emily por pedido de ella. Me pregunté si tendría falta de memoria de corto plazo o estaba verdaderamente loca. ¿Como es que no está enfadada? De ser yo estaría enajenada. Bueno, ella es muy diferente de mí, siempre ha tenido un buen corazón –Aunque por un tiempo creí lo contrario– y es capaz de perdonar con facilidad.

–Bajate y ayuda a Emily –Me ordenó mamá mientras bajaba del auto.

Reaccioné y salí de mis pensamientos otra vez, no sé en que momento habíamos llegado al hospital, pero obedecí y bajé del auto pateando la puerta y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por salir con cuidado. Luego tomé la mano de Emily y la jalé con mucho esmero. Pronto bajo y desde ahí caminamos en total silencio hacia la entrada. Emily se aferró a uno de mis brazos y me miró suplicante.

–¿Puedes llamar a Sam? –Rogó con dulzura. Realmente me pregunto de donde sacará tanta amabilidad.

–Yo he llamado a su casa y no estaba. Pero le he dejado un mensaje –Le aseguró mi madre. Emily asintió con pesar y caminó hacia el umbral abrazada de mi mamá. Di un paso inseguro pero una fuerza magnética lo hizo retroceder.

Exhale una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz y volteé hacia las bancas cercanas. No se me antojaba entrar y ver a Emily sufrir, sudar y quejarse. Ya sentía demasiada lástima por ella como para entrar y observar su estado. Si, dicen que el parto es algo hermoso y parte de la vida, blah blah, pero gracias a un maldito video que fui obligada a ver por cierta persona que no nombraré, adquirí una especie de trauma.

En fin, me senté en una banca vacía y en mal estado, probablemente estaría aquí por mucho tiempo. Pateé una piedra lejos, jugué con mis dedos, moví el cuello hacia todos lados, y aprecié un rato el ambiente depresivo del hospital. Mi mente estaba en blanco, era una sensación extraña el no tener sobre que profundizar. Normalmente Jacob era la razón para estar sumergida en mi cabeza.

De pronto un montón de idiotas pasaron corriendo haciendo un escándalo frente a mi vista, y una niña preciosa se veía sobre los hombros de uno. Reconocí a cada uno de ellos, claro, ¿Como no hacerlo? Yo creo que llamaban mucho la atención incluso llevando puestas camisetas. Noté como una abuelita sentada en la banca frente a mí los miraba con regocijo... ¡Ew!

No sé como es que ninguno se percató de que estaba aquí, pero de todos modos me aliviaba. Sam estaba en la entrada buscando con desesperación, y más atrás se encontraban Jared, Quil con Claire en los hombros y Embry pareciedo tarados. Ese es su trabajo, y pienso que les queda perfecto. Excepto Claire, ella es una víctima que no se merecía la tortura de cargar con Quil.

Jared se acercó a mi con cautela. ¿Acaso sus habilidades de licántropo se estaban esfumando debido a su alta cuota de imbecilidad en la sangre?

–¿Leah? –Preguntó echandome un vistazo con el ceño fruncido.

–No, soy Katy Perry*, ¿Has visto mi peluca azul? La perdí –Contesté con acidez recordando a una cantante que aparecía en un poster de la habitación de Seth, una chica llamada Katy Perry con peluca azul, también la había visto en varios videos en la televisión.

–Que graciosa –Añadió luego de un par de carcajadas falsas– ¿Sabes donde se metió Emily? Sam recibió un mensaje...

–Si que rompió fuente y todo el asunto ese. Entró con mi mamá, ya deben haberla ingresado, hace bastante tiempo que entraron –Le comuniqué despreocupada– ¿No se les ocurrió entrar? Por qué es lo más lógico.

–Sam está un tanto nervioso y no sabe lo que hace –Dijo en cierto tono burlón– ¡Sam! –Le llamó con seriedad.

Sam y los otros dos caminaron hacia nosotros. Le dediqué una mirada asesina a Sam para que supiera que aún lo odio con fervor por actuar sin pensar. Y para que se enterara de lo que le tocaría enfrentar luego del nacimiento de la bebé.

–Emily está adentro –Eso sonó ridículo, hay que admitirlo.

Me sorprendió un poco el ver que Claire tomaba asiento junto a mi y observaba mi vientre con curiosidad. Me provocó un poco de ternura, acaricié su cabeza con dulzura y le sonreí. Y me di cuenta de algo que hace un par de meses no creería ni en broma; Tal vez no sería una madre tan mala.

–Gracias Leah –Masculló Sam al asentir y dio media vuelta marchandose lejos.

Embry y Jared siguieron su paso. Quil tomó de la mano de Claire y se fueron. Ambos parecían padre e hija –Ya que Quil no poseía la misma carita de niño adormilado de hace unos años– y eso me ponía a pensar como se vería Jacob con una y un niño. Me volví a enternecer. Si continuaba con ese tipo de pensamientos, conseguiría diabetes. Apoyé las manos sobre mi vientre, suspiré y me estremecí debido a una brisa fría.

"No la dejaré, ella lo tiene claro y tu también. Un simple beso no logrará que ella se enamore de ti y yo me aleje como si nada. Yo la amo." Repasé la linéa de Jacob en mi mente, con cada detalle del momento plasmado a la perfección. Sonreí. Oh sí, Leah Clearwater se ha enamorado, y lo ha admitido.

_**S**on las 4 y media de la mañana y yo aquí xD En fin, primero, ¡Gracias por los reviews! Les agradecería de trataran de dejar una corta opinión del cap aunque a veces de flojera, por último: "Hola, lo odié, lo amé, etc" :D Uhm, Irua, gracias por la sugerencia :D. Haré una encuesta! Si! Porque si no terminarán llamandose como Jake dijo, "Tiburcio y Pancracia" xD Bueno, no sé en realidad que onda este cap. Quería hacerlo mas largo pero si no, lo subiría el día de la pera xD Me emocionó escribir que Leah admitia estar enamorada, ¿A ustedes les emocionó? :D Sin nada más que decir ~**Liz :)**_

_***Katy Perry, cantante, vamos, ¿Quién no conoce a Katy Perry? xD  
**_


	20. ¡No seas débil!

**•Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía•**

**Maldita consecuecia**

**¡No seas débil!  
**

Tic, toc, tic, toc. El tiempo me parecía eterno. Enfermos iban y venía y yo seguía sentada en la banca pateando el aire. El sol se estaba ocultando y el frío comenzó a hacer de las suyas en mi piel. Suspiré por cuadragesima quinta vez, mi cantidad de suspiros profundos era tan grande que creo que mis pulmones estaban hinchados y agotados. Pero estaba feliz, ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Me transformé en una persona irreconocible. Pasé de estar en una esquina amargando cada pequeña parte de mi esencia a estar en una banquita del hospital con casi siete meses de embarazo enamorada de quien menos se cree, sonriendo por la nada y luciendo como toda una esquizofrenica.

Vale, solo vacilaba. El aburrimiento estaba tomando posesión de mí, no sabía que hacer. Conté cuantas personas se quedarían mirándome con extrañeza. Fueron veinte. ¡Viva! Soy todo un espectáculo. Luego tarareé canciones pegajosas en mi cabeza. Sip, estaba bastante aburrida.

El cielo estaba cada vez más oscurecido, y aún no obtenía señales de nadie, absolutamente nadie. Creí que a estas alturas alguno de los chicos habría salido para volver a casa, comer, tomar aire, algo. Pero no, seguían metidos en el hospital.

¿Si quería marcharme a casa? Por supuesto. Sin embargo, ganas de caminar no tenía y mi mamá se había quedado con las llaves del auto. Demonios.

Llegué a un punto en que el no tener nada que hacer me fastidio. Me incorporé con rapidez y me paseé por los alrededores del hospital. Una vocecita me decía "entra y curiosea un rato". Otra me gritaba "no entres y quedate. Algo podría pasar". Le hice caso a la vocecita gritona, porque realmente tenía una corazonada de que algo sucedería.

Nada sucedió después de todo. Gente pasaba, el frío aumentaba y anochecía. Lo más novedoso fue que un niño vomitó tras unos arbustos junto a la banquita en la que estaba sentada. ¡Gracias fastidio por quitarme de ahí!

El frío me venció antes que el aburrimiento. La chaqueta gruesa que llevaba puesta no me salvaba enteramente de la congeladora noche, así que me vi en la obligación de entrar al gran edificio. La calefacción no era de lo mejor, pero al menos ya no tiritaba. Avancé un poco y con decisión insegura —¿Eso existe?— me asomé en la recepción. Una chica de rostro pacífico y tímido ordenaba unos papeles. Me miró con dulzura, y de vuelta le envié una mirada entrecerrada de "Tu manera de ser me disgusta". La chica, al parecer inexperta, se cohibió.

—¿Donde se encuentra Emily Young? —Levanté la voz sin motivo.

—Un segundo —Tecleo un par de cosas en su computadora— Ella está en la habitación quinientos dos.

—Vale —Forcé una sonrisa de simpatía para no lucir como una mal educada. Después de todo no se había comportado como la vieja de la ocasión pasada.

Caminé buscando la dichosa habitación quinientos dos. Iba a paso lento y pausado, como si una fuerza sobrenatural me estuviese reteniendo. De pronto, vi a Quil correr más rápido que una bala. Me detuve de la sorpresa y me aparté unos centímetros, no quería ser arrollada. Quil frenó apenas me pasó unos metros. Se devolvió y con cara de desesperación pregunto:

—¿Has visto a Claire?

—¿Como has podido perder a Claire? Busca su aroma y ya.

—Ese es el problema, es bastante difícil distinguir su aroma en este lugar —Exclamó cabreado, se notaba que llevaba bastante tiempo buscando a la pobrecita de Claire— Bueno, si la ves hazme saber.

—No, la mandaré a un internado en Alaska, lo más oculto posible para que no tenga que continuar viviendo junto a tu indeseable presencia.

—¿Te crees muy graciosa, eh? —Balbuceó en un tono serio y grave. Torneé los ojos, le ignoré y continué mi camino mas alerta, por si encontraba alguna pista de Claire.

La bendita habitación estaba mucho más lejos de lo que pensaba. Paso tras paso observaba atentamente los números de las puertas buscando señales de algún quinientos, pero nada aparecía. Estaba agotandome, mas avancé con testarudez buscando el afamado cartel con el numerito tan necesitado. Finalmente lo hallé, y con decisión empujé la puerta. Me encontré con una descuidada Emily recostada sobre una camilla, y un Sam con cara de "Maldita sea, estoy soberanamente jodido" y el trasero acomodado en una silla junto a la camilla.

—¿Han visto a mi mamá? —Solté fingiendo que el mundo era color de rosa.

—Fue a buscar algo de beber —Sam no quitó la vista de Emily. Me percaté entonces que sujetaban sus manos con fuerza, con amor, con futuro. Supuse que Emily había mantenido los labios sellados y él no tenía idea de nuestra discusión. Pretendí desinterés a pesar de que se formó un nudo en mi garganta. Su felicidad no era problema para mí a esta altura, claro que no. Es solo que...— Antes de que lo olvide, te dejó las llaves del auto. Pensó que a esta hora ya querrías marcharte a casa.

Con agilidad me lanzó el pesado llavero y con agilidad lo atrapé. ¡Por fin! Mi madre me comprendía un poquito.

—O-Otra contracción —Se quejó Emily frunciendo sus facciones y estrechando con mas fuerza la mano de Sam.

—Esta todo bien, solo respira —Acarició su cabello con dulzura.

No lo toleré más y salí del lugar con torpeza. Cerré la puerta ofreciéndoles privacidad y me desmoroné mentalmente. Enredé mis dedos entre mis cabellos grasoso y desordenados y me cargué en la pared, golpeándome la cabeza levemente, con desesperación —Señal de locura, dicen por ahí. Que diablos, estoy bien loca—. Mis inseguridades retornaron y gritaban de tal manera dentro de mi cabeza que era probable que los demás oyeran todo.

Joder, joder, joder, ¿Por qué tenías prometerme el cielo y la tierra y luego desaparecer indefinidamente? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tu cerebro procesa tan lento que no comprende que un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover*? ¿Y me hace escuchar canciones pop sin sentido y de mala calidad en la radio por las tardes? ¡Joder! Quien sabe cuanto tiempo esté embarazada Bella, quien sabe cuando es que te dignarás a volver.

Esta bien... Respiré hondo calmándome lo mas posible. Estaba actuando como una demente de proporciones alocadas. Esto solo me ocurre porque tuve la genial idea de esconder mi sentir y enterrarlo en un hoyo muy profundo. Ahora quiere salir, necesitado de aire, de libertad.

Sacudí mi rostro y con el mínimo orgullo que tenía me fui al estacionamiento. Tenía que decidirme de una vez, o me deprimo o me alegro, no me es posible vivir metida en una montaña rusa de emociones.

En fin, subí al auto y conducí a velocidad increíblemente lenta, pienso que hasta los abuelitos quejones con bastones eran mas veloces que yo. Pasadas las diez de la noche llegué a casa. Sin encender la luz, la televisión y sin sacar algo de comer del refrigerador, me recosté en el sofá mirando el techo y me perdí en él. Mi cabeza estaba vacía, gracias a Dios.

Cerré los ojos y dejé a mis manos descansar sobre mi vientre, como siempre. Una aura de paz se apoderó de la casa y me hizo sentir mejor. Sonreí y al mismo tiempo volví a recordarme lo loca que estaba.

De pronto, el maldito ring ring del teléfono interrumpió esa dulce calma que me hacía falta desde... siempre. El primer ring lo ignoré. En el segundo me cubrí la cara con las manos por falta de almohada. En el tercero me levanté refunfuñando y contesté. Estaba demasiado lejos y fue agotador impulsarme para ponerme de pie y dar tres pasos hacia la mini mesita junto al sofá.

—¿Quién molesta? —Pregunté con la voz adormilada a pesar de no haber estado durmiendo.

—Tu peor pesadilla —Ese tono ronco y burlón me hizo sonreír como estúpida instantáneamente.

—De seguro lo eres —No permitiría hacerle saber que lo necesitaba. Aún no estaba cien por ciento lista para decirle que lo amaba. Y eso tendría que decírselo a la cara— ¿Para que llamas?

—Solo quería saber si estabas bien, ya sabes, por todo ese asunto de...

—Es lo que menos me interesa en este minuto —Le interrumpí, sabiendo que se refería a la pelea entre él y Paul. Golpes, moretones, sangre, insultos y mi hogar a punto de ser destruido por tercera vez. Detalles que prefiero guardar en lo más recóndito de mi memoria— Este... Emily está dando a luz —Solté de golpe, y la verdad no tengo idea de porqué.

—Eso quiere decir que a ti te falta cada vez menos —Musitó con nerviosismo.

—Sip.

Fin de la conversación. Solo se escuchaban dos respiraciones, la mía y la de él. Cortar no quería, pero no sabía que más decir. De todos modo, la situación no se sentía incómoda, para nada. Volví al sofá y recordé todos los "Por qué" gritados mentalmente en un estado de demencia hace unas pocas horas.

—Jacob, ¿Cuando... crees que volverás? —Dije indecisa. Ahí fue cuando mostré lo necesitada que estaba. Viva Leah "Necesitada" Clearwater.

—No lo sé, el embarazo de Bella es muy complicado, no se le pueden hacer ecografías ni ese tipo de cosas. Esto es... demasiado anormal como para saber una fecha exacta o aproximada.

Segundo final de la conversación. Me rendía fácil en intentar seguir con la comunicación, el tan solo saber que estaba al otro lado del teléfono tranquilizaba mi ansiedad, pero no del todo. Lo que realmente necesitaba era verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo... Malditas hormonas, así no es posible vivir.

—¿Leah?

—No, Joan Jett*.

—Que graciosa.

No estoy segura de cual de los dos sonaba mas desanimado. Ni siquiera nos esforzábamos en discutir, o herirnos con sarcasmo o ironías demasiado fuertes. Extraño. Pero agradable. Pero extraño. De todos modos agradable. Sin embargo, extraño. ¿Alguien me explica por qué repito la frase?

—¿Crees que puedas escaparte por un rato? Tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo —Cubrí mi boca como acto reflejo, y luego me golpeé la frente repetidas veces. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Ahora dile que lo amas, una declaración por teléfono, ¿Que bello no?

—Supongo que podría ir por un rato—Afirmó con voz suave— Te veré allá, adiós.

Cortó el teléfono de forma inmediata, como si al momento de preguntar ya se estuviese acercando a la puerta. Bien, eso no tiene sentido, pero siempre hay probabilidades ¿o no?

Bueno, me crucé de brazos y esperé bajo la oscuridad con paciencia. Pensé mis palabras con exactitud, no era llegar y decir "¡Hola Jake! ¿Te cuento algo divertido? Te amo". Me di cientos de vueltas, tantas que un puñado enorme de neuronas fallecieron en el intento, en paz descansen, buscando la forma precisa de explicar todo lo que tenía para sacar al exterior.

Un par de horas pasaron, yo seguía inmóvil con la vista perdida. El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza y rapidez a medida que su tiempo de llegada —Dos horas como máximo— se acercaba. Tenía que ser fuerte, no callar. No cambiar el tema. Ser directa tal como lo he sido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Un par de golpecitos me sacaron de mi letargo. El escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda no se lo deseo a nadie, quedé sin aliento y las manos me comenzaron a sudar en demasía. Estaba nerviosa, con el tipo de nervios que no sentía desde que... Bueno, las únicas veces en las que me sentí de esta manera fueron con Sam. Esto era grande.

—Pasa —Susurré limpiándome las manos en los pantalones de maternidad.

Entre la oscuridad una sombra enorme apareció. Me alivié casi por arte de magia, porque estaba aquí.

—Cual es el asunto tan importante del que quieres hablarme —Jacob se adelantó haciendome grata compañía en el sofá.

Respiré hasta llenar mis pulmones de aire y mantuve una imagen serena. Repasé mentalmente y con velocidad asombrosa todo lo que había practicado. Desgraciadamente se me esfumó todo de la memoria, su mirada penetrante gritaba "Dilo, dilo, dilo..." y siendo sincera, me espanté. Tanto que deformé un tanto mis facciones, levanté una ceja y le hice reír.

—¿Que tienes? —Preguntó con una sonrisa misteriosa y algo falsa.

—Jacob, escucha esto atentamente —Con distancia, la vista en cualquier otro lado menos su cara y el entrecejo fruncido, comencé la conversación que cambiaría mi relación con él al cien por ciento— Estoy harta de ser la fuerte, la dura que no se permite sentir. Mira, eres un idiota y eso está claro. Pero... De no haber sido por ti, estaría aún amargandome y pudriendome por dentro.

Comprendió enseguida el asunto y se acercó sigilosamente hacia mi. Con sus gruesas manos me sujetó de los hombros y los acaricio, mas yo seguía en la misma posición defensiva.

—Yo... Yo... —Repetía como tonta. Vamos Leah, no seas débil, ¡No seas débil!— Te...

Jacob rió con nerviosismo y negó constantemente con la cabeza. Ahí fue cuando los nervios se me acabaron y me enfadé. ¡Esto no era un chiste! Era muy serio.

—¿De que te ríes? —Mascullé enfadada.

—De nada, continua —La sonrisa de ganador no se la quitaba nadie.

—Vale. Todo de nuevo. Yo... Te... —Recomencé la frase con el doble de inquietud— A... mo —Titubeé y creí parecer como una imbécil desde el exterior, ya que la cara de picardia que Jacob tenía me daba todas las razones para pensar esto . Pero me sentí liberada, mejor. Vaya, no puedo tolerar un día guardando un sentir, siendo que llevo mucho tiempo aguantando todo. Eso demuestra lo desbordada que estaba.

—¿Fue tan difícil? —Preguntó como si hubiese estado seguro de que lo amaba desde que el se declaró.

—¡Si! —Grité zafándo mis hombros de sus manos— ¡Eres un insensible! Esto no me es sencillo, ¡Y tu te burlas!

—No me burlo —Replicó indignado— Escucha, sé que he sido injusto contigo. Mirame —Exigió levantando mi mentón, dejando que su mirada se uniera con la mía— Así que te haré una promesa. No volveré a fallarte jamás.

A Jacob le agradaba mi cara de confusión, porque no entendía a que iba el tema. Tendrá que aprender a colocar un tema donde correspondía porque si no, habrían pocos avances entre nosotros. Asentí con lentitud susurrando un sarcástico: "Aha".

—Vaya que te lo has tomado enserio —Mencionó desilucionado.

—Me lo tomé enserio, es solo que me confundí. Hablabamos de una cosa y pasamos a otra.

—Disculpa si confundí tu poco desarrollado cerebro —Se mofó más animado— ¿Quieres volver al tema anterior? Me parece perfecto. Es bueno saber que finalmente lo admitieras. En lo más profundo sabía que lo hacías.

—Vale, baja los humos de tu cabeza mister egocentrismo.

En ese momento, los temas de conversación se acabaron. El dijo lo que tenía que decir, yo dije lo que tenía que decir, y no había mas que hacer. El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro. Mi mamá quien sabe si llegaría, tal vez llamaría a Charlie y se irian a su casa. Estaba sola con Jacob en un sofá. Completamente oscuro. Solos. Eso daba rienda suelta a mi imaginación desesperada y pervertida. Si, patético.

Como no soy una tonta, aproveché la situación y sujeté su rostro entre mis manos. Sin pensarlo demasiado, me apoderé de sus labios, succionando su tan peculiar sabor. Jacob metió sus manos bajo todo el abrigo que llevaba, causandome escalofríos debido al cálido contacto. Puse un poco de atención, él tenía razón. Hago sonidos bastante curiosos.

Poco a poco, el calor aumentó, los besos se repartían entre la poca piel descubierta que llevaba. En un ataque de desperación, Jake rasgó mi chaqueta, mi sueter y mi camiseta favorita, todo al mismo tiempo. El sonido que provocó fue monumental.

—Me las vas a pagar —Jadeé separandome un instante de su besuqueo interminable. Él solo emitió una leve carcajada y se deshizo de las prendas desgarradas de un tirón, dejando mi vientre a la vista y mis pechos cubiertos por un sostén negro— Espera, aquí no. Vamos al cuarto —Le pedí aún jadeando.

—Esta bien —Con suma delicadeza me tomó en brazos. Al principio me sentí molesta, no era una bebé. Pero me dejé, ¡A la mierda el orgullo! Sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir no me pondría a reclamar como una anciana amargada, ¿O sí?

El recorrido a la habitación fue largo y eterno. Sin embargo, una vez en la habitación, se me olvido todo lo anterior. Ropas volaron despedazadas —Bueno, solo las mías. Los pantalones de Jacob eran dificiles de romper—, caricias, roces, gemidos, sudor, una mezcla de placer incomparable, lo suficiente para llamarme tonta, ¿Como fui capaz de resistirme a tal gozo por tanto tiempo?. Fue complicado, ya que por un lado estaba mi vientre, un poco molesto, y por el otro Jacob se notaba incómodo. La primera vez que lo hicimos, no se midió en ningún aspecto. Mas ahora me trató como una muñeca de porcelana. Lo comprendía, tal vez no quería lastimar a los bebés. Punto a su favor.

En fin, al terminar, ambos nos hicimos un espacio en la minúscula cama. Yo me cubrí hasta la nariz con las sábanas, el frío se estaba colando entre mis huesos y eso no era saludable ni para mí ni para mis bebés. Jacob se percató de esta situación, y me transmitió un poco de su excesivo calor corporal abrazandome.

Nnguno de los dos mencionó palabra alguna, y finalmente Jake se durmió, profiriendo enormes ronquidos. Lucía tan gracioso, abrazandome, roncando y desnudo. Al muy descuerado le cubrí hasta la cadera con la sábana. No quería problemas por si alguien entraba en la mañana.

Con una sensación grata en mi completo ser —física, y sicólogicamente— me dormí.

Por la mañana, unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron. Un tanto mareada me incorporé en la cama corriendo el brazo de Jake hacia un lado y bostecé estirando mi cuerpo hasta no poder más. Mi voz ronca y poco clara me hizo pronunciar un incomprensible "¿Qué?".

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó mamá con entusiasmo.

—Si, lo que sea —Le permití atontada. Luego abrí los ojos con sorpresa, había olvidado completamente lo de anoche, y que Jacob seguía a mi lado, sin ropa y roncando como si no hubiese un mañana.

Mamá abrió la puerta y observó un poco asombrada la escena del cuarto.

—Mejor voy a cerrar la puerta y te esperaré en el comedor —Dijo con la mirada estancada en el techo.

—Es una excelente idea.

Como dijo, cerró la puerta y se marchó. Sin muchas ganas de levantarme y refunfuñando, me puse lo primero que encontré tirado en el piso —Creo que era de hace unos días, no lo recuerdo— y arrastré los pies hasta el baño. Ahí me enjuagué la cara de adormilada que traía y peiné mi enredo de cabello. El arrastré continuó hasta el comedor, donde mamá preparaba el desayuno pretendiendo que era una mañana común, sin novedades ni musculosos semi-desnudos en mi cama.

—¿Quieres hablarme de algo importante? —Bostecé nuevamente y me extendí para sacar un bol de la despensa.

—No en realidad —Contestó revolviendo un par de huevos en una sartén. Quise lanzarle el bol directo en la cabeza, de no haber sido por ella me hubiese quedado en la cama— Quería saber como te encontrabas. Supongo que ya no necesito preguntarlo.

Ignoré su comentario y me preparé una enorme ración de cereal con leche. Comí en silencio, engullendo casi como animal, ¡Joder! Tenía hambre.

No me di cuenta cuando me perdí en ensoñaciones, o mas bien recuerdos perfectamente resguardados en mi cabeza. Se repetían una otra vez, momentos exactos, lugares precisos y el final... Oh... Maldita sea.

Me revolví en la silla fingiendo que nada ocurría. Mordí mis labios, respiré y seguí cuchareando el cereal. Al menos hasta que Jacob apareció soñoliento y rascandose la cabeza. Su torso sin ropa me hizo recordar, y recordar... Mierda, antes no recordaba de esta manera. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

—Buenos días, Sue —Carraspeó arreglando su voz seca y le saludó mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

—Muy buenos días, Jacob —Le saludó con un tono pícaro y una sonrisa de otro mundo. Me erguí mostrando la mirada más oscura y furiosa que poseía ¿Por que no me tragaba el suelo de una maldita vez?— ¿Quieres desayunar?

—No, ya debo irme —Se disculpó acrecentando la cercanía entre él y yo.

—Creo que necesitas un buen desayuno, necesitarás reponer energías —Insistió apagando la estufa y volteandose con la misma sonrisa. Joder, ¿no hay un mago por ahí que me desaparezca?

—Descuida Sue, no tengo hambre.

Le miré sorprendida, ¿En que mundo un hombre lobo no recibía una ración de comida gratis?

Él hizo leves gestos indicandome que quería hablar conmigo afuera. Abandonó el lugar a paso lento y pausado, esperando a que yo me parara. Resoplando, me puse de pie escandalosamente y me dirigí a su posición. Era un día relativamente bonito, la temperatura estaba cálida y unos pequeños rayitos de sol se colaban entre nubes. Con los brazos cruzados, esperé con paciencia su monólogo, el cual sospecho se parecería al que recitó la noche anterior. Pero jamás llegó. Jacob no deseaba irse. Solo vacilaba con las manos en los bolsillos y se mordía los labios penetrando su mirada en la mía. El ambiente, se estaba tornando penoso y bizarro. Así que comencé a charlar para deshacer la incomodidad, alguien tendría que hablar, ¿no?

—¿Sabes? Anoche lo que dije no sonó muy lógico, así que lo arreglaré... —Mi boca articuló lo primero que mi mente le ordenó. Sin embargo mi mandibula se quedo estancada en la mitad de la frase. Un hecho exacto y comiquisimo le sucedió a Jake justo en ese momento.

Una ave cruel y despiadada que voló a varios metros de altura creyó que sería una idea excelente usar la cabeza de Jacob como sanitario. La mezcolanza desagradable y espesa le caía a traves del rostro y el cuello. Salí de mi shock temporal y exploté en carcajadas enormes. Reía y reía sin poder pronunciar nada, llegué al punto del dolor de estómago y las ganas de orinar —Que con el embarazo se duplicaban—.

Jacob me miraba con acidez, ¡Era gracioso! Yo siempre terminaba humillada frente a él, ya era bueno que le tocara un poco de sufrimiento a él.

—¿Puedo usar la ducha de tu casa? —Me pidió con seriedad.

—Claro, claro —Repetí con lágrimas en los ojos. Me gustaba reír de tal forma. Me hacía sentir viva.

—No es gracioso —Bufó entrando con rudeza a mi hogar— Deja de reír, no hay nada gracioso en esto.

—¡Eres un amargado! —Chillé cuando ya estuvo del otro lado de la puerta.

.

_**L**o siento chicas! Muchas sabran que estos son tiempos difíciles. Escuela, estudios, tareas, horarios. Además, la falta de inspiración en ocasiones no fue de ayuda. Pero les aclaro algo. JAMAS, JAMAS, JAMAS, JAMAS dejaria un fic abandonado. No importa cuanto tarde, lo terminare. En fin, no sé como habrá quedado esto. ¿Les gustó, no les gustó...? Diganme, soy toda ojos xD_

_Les agradezco mucho, mucho sus reviews. Sin ustedes no estaría escribiendo esto, de verdad, las quiero a todas *-* _

_Ehm, tema importante, Los nombres! No se si algunas ya habrán votado, pero en mi perfil está la encuesta para escoger los nombres. Quiero que hagamos esto juntas, todas vamos a ser madres y hay que elegir con cuidado xD Si no pueden votar —Creo que si no tienen cuenta no pueden, creo— Dejenme la opcion que escogen en el review :)_

_Uhm... Ah si, otro tema importante. Respecto a la escena de "sexo" supuestamente, la describí lo más posible para que cupiera en el rating T, porque me prometí que este fic no tendria lemmon . ¿Quieren versión sin censura? Podría tenerla... No se sabe... Si ustedes quieren :0. Tal vez tenga la de la concepción de los gemelos. Nunca se sabe. Solo diganme ;)  
_

_Eso es todo chicas :) Espero que la escuela no me ocupe taaanto tiempo y asi les traiga el sgte cap rápido. Oh, casi lo olvido, solo faltan uno o dos caps para el parto de Leah. Así que vayan preparandose mentalmente xD ~**Liz :)**_

*Joan Jett, ahm busquen en wikipedia, es muy conocida. Parte de la banda "The runaways" :)


	21. Entrenamiento

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuencia**

**Entrenamiento.  
**

¿Que si estaba agotada? Vaya que sí, no sentía ni las piernas. Emily me acarreó por todas las tiendas existentes en Port Ángeles, buscando prendas y cosas necesarias para los bebés, porque la fecha de parto se acercaba y según ella y mamá, debía prepararme correctamente para recibirlos.

Sentada en la cama con un paquete de galletas de chocolate, aprecié la catástrofe color pastel repartida por toda mi habitación. Mini versiones de todo tipo de ropas en rosa, amarillo, celeste y blanco eran lo mas abundante. Le seguían unos minúsculos zapatos dignos de ser usados por muñequitos, unos veinte paquetes de pañales, biberones, chupones, un cochecito doble y muchas otras cosas más. Para costear todo esto tuve que usar mis ahorros, dinero prestado de mamá y Emily —El cual recibí a regañadientes— y hasta los mínimos ahorros de Jacob. No había tomado conciencia de lo costoso que era criar niños hasta el minuto en que comencé a ver los precios en las tiendas.

Bufé levantando un par de mechones grasosos que dificultaban mi vista, arremangué el abrigador suéter negro que llevaba puesto y me puse manos a la obra. Pero un sonido peculiar interrumpió mis acciones justo en el momento en que iba a iniciar la tarea de ordenar esta catástrofe.

Tras la puerta se escuchaba una voz cálida, no la reconocía muy bien, mas una sensación de júbilo se apoderó de mí. Curiosa, salí a paso cauteloso y me asomé por el pasillo. Mis ojos se encontraron con el ser desagradecido que no se había aparecido en un mes mas o menos abrazando afectuosamente a mamá.

—¡Leah! —Exclamó Seth liberándose del agarre de mamá y se acercó entusiasmadamente para abrazarme.

Le permití estrujarme —Sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte para orinarme en los pantalones— y luego lo alejé para atinarle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Preguntó berreando como un bebé y restregandose repetidas veces el lugar lastimado.

—Por que eres un ingrato mal educado —Respondí con ambas manos en la cintura— Si vuelves a irte por un mes sin pasarnos a ver por lo menos un miserable día, te va a ir muy mal —Le sermoneé molesta.

—No soy un niño, y tú no eres mi mamá —Replicó en tono de "Yo ser adolescente independiente".

—Primero, eres la viva imagen de un niño —Cambié de opinión apenas solté el comentario. Lucía más adulto de lo que se supone debería ser— Bueno, solo en tu actitud. Y dos, soy tu hermana mayor, lo que es parecido a una mamá.

—Solo porque estas hormonal te permito ese tipo de comentarios —Me aclaró mostrando su sonrisa de burla.

—Mejor desaparece de mi vista antes de que patee tu trasero de "no-niño".

—Vale, me iré a la cocina por un rato —Dijo marchándose a la cocina con la palabra chiste esparcida en toda su cara.

Extrañaba nuestras peleas sin sentido. El hecho de que mis hormonas estaban alteradas a más no poder no excusaba el gran sentimiento de cariño que le tenía al pequeño monstruo. A fin de cuentas, era mi hermano, muchas veces mi pilar de apoyo, y aunque ya no necesitaba tanto de él en ese sentido, lo seguía necesitando como hermano.

Después de que desapareció de mi vista tal como le había recomendado, recordé una pregunta muy importante que quería hacerle. La razón de su regreso.

Me fui arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina, con ganas de obtener todas las respuestas posibles a mis dudas. Apoyada en la puerta, observé por un corto período de tiempo como Seth buscaba metódicamente un alimento en la variada selección dispuesta en el refrigerador —Todo gracias a mi apetito infinito—. Respiré profunda y pausadamente para luego soltar las magnificas palabras que tenía fríamente calculadas. O tal vez no tan fríamente.

—Seth, dime algo.

—Dime —Farfulló con la boca llena de comida y sin quitar la cabeza del interior del refrigerador.

—¿Bella ya tuvo a ese engendro que podríamos llamar bebé? —Solté la pregunta con rapidez, e instantáneamente se me vino un nombre a la cabeza: Jacob.

Seth volteó desatendiendo un pedazo de pastel que sostenía en las manos y asintió con la mirada un tanto entristecida. Dubitativa incliné el rostro unos grados hacia el lado y entrecerré los ojos.

—Lo tuvo ayer. Es lo único que sé. Y puede que haya fallecido, no estoy muy seguro de lo que ocurrió durante el parto. Jake debe saber con mas detalle lo sucedido, estuvo presente. Si quieres saber más, preguntale a él.

Un segundo, ¿Que dijo? ¿Jacob estuvo presente en el parto de Bella?

Una rabia inexplicable tomó posesión de mí, pero la controlé apretando los puños lo mas posible. Quería golpear al primero que se me cruzara por delante, lanzar los muebles por la ventana y arrancarme los cabellos de un jalón. Me mordí la lengua para no arrojar una tanda de groserías al aire y deformando un poco el rostro le pregunté a Seth.

—¿Donde se metió Jacob?

—¿Te... te ocurre algo malo? —Consultó temeroso. Transformé mi expresión de odio para dirigirle una ácida mirada— Me estás asustando...

—¡Solo dime donde se metió ese idiota! —Grité a punto de entrar en un arranque de ira psicótica.

—Mencionó algo sobre su casa...

—Perfecto —Tomé el manojo de llaves que yacía sobre el mueble de la vajilla. Me despedí de Seth haciendo un gesto seco y directo con la mano y me largué dispuesta a encarar a ese desgraciado.

—¿No crees que exageras? Su ayuda era precisa para... —Vociferó desde la cocina cuando estaba a punto de salir hacia el exterior.

—¡Cállate! —Interrumpí su sabía frase y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Dominada bajo la furia, me subí a duras penas al auto y encendí el motor con tal fuerza que casi parto la llave por la mitad. Mientras conducía el corto trecho desde mi casa a la suya, medité con mas claridad. Poco a poco me calmé, estaba actuando sin pensar, no tenía porque enfadarme. Después de estos largos ocho meses, ¿Por qué actuar de tal manera? Jacob dejó bastante esclarecido que me amaba. Bella era solo su buena amiga, aquella que jugó con él por un tiempo. Solo eso.

Ya estando frente a su humilde casita, no me sentía furiosa, para nada. Sin embargo, no desperdiciaría el viaje y el gasto de gasolina, así que bajé —Nuevamente a duras penas— del auto y golpeé su puerta esperando encontrarlo ahí.

Para mi grata sorpresa, él abrió la puerta. Mentiría como una rata si decía que se veía feliz. O neutral. Al contrario, se veía desgraciado, infeliz. Era la imagen de un hombre que había recibido la peor noticia de su vida.

Jacob no vaciló ni un segundo y me envolvió en un abrazo el doble de ahogante que el de Seth. Inmóvil y sin saber que hacer realmente, correspondí su abrazo lentamente. Me pregunté cuan fuerte había sido la situación para que actuara de ese modo.

"Quizás después se pondrá a llorar" pensé irónicamente. Sabía que el no lloraría, era demasiado "fuerte" para ello. Sin embargo las sorpresas no acabaron. Tal como supuse, Jacob comenzó a llorar. ¡Llorar! Y no era una ilusión, sentía como pequeñas gotitas humedecían mi suéter. Me quedé estática. ¿Que se hace cuando un hombre está sollozando como un niño en tu hombro? Joder, no estaba preparada para esto.

En un acto de desesperación, le alejé un par de centímetros y vacilé un poco evitando su mirada húmeda e inyectada en sangre.

—¿Podemos entrar? Aquí hay demasiada humedad y podría afectar mi salud o la de los bebés.

Restregandose el rostro, asintió y me dio el paso para entrar. Un poco atolondrada por mi corazón, que latía mas veloz que el de un colibrí, avancé a paso indeciso. Jake cerró la puerta y me invitó hacía el sofá. Tomé asiento junto a él, y volvió a desmoronarse. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

Aún sin estar segura de como actuar, permanecí en total silencio y a una pequeña distancia de su cuerpo. Con mis mejores intenciones, pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y le permití apoyarse en el mío y empaparlo con lágrimas. Después de todo, el amor incluye todo este tipo de cosas un tanto desagradables e incómodas, ¿no?

Luego de un largo rato sin mencionar palabra, Jake secó sus lágrimas y se levantó dejando atrás el hecho de que su reputación estaba tan perdida como la mía.

—¿Como has estado? —Inquirió con la voz rota y desilucionada.

—Muy bien —Corroboré mecánicamente para pasar a un asunto de más importancia— Jacob, ¿Qué sucedió? —Aludí con tacto.

—Para resumir, Bella dio a luz un pequeño engendro al que tenia planeado llamar E.J., y es muy probable que haya muerto. Me marché antes de que Edward hiciera lo suyo con los colmillos, así que no estoy seguro de lo que ocurrió después.

Comprendí inmediatamente su dolor. Una perdida, no importa la magnitud de esta, causa un suplicio interminable. Te sientes en un eterno martirio que golpea tu maldita conciencia cada día, todo te recuerda los buenos momentos vividos con aquella persona e instantáneamente dejas de respirar. Es insoportable.

—Sé como te sientes. Pero ahora me tienes a mí —Le aseguré con sinceridad.

—Lo sé —Respondió sonriendo con un poco más de ánimo.

—Me alegra —Correspondí su sonrisa con otra más grande.

Jacob tomó de mi rostro con gentileza para rozar sus labios con los míos, pero el maldito y chillón teléfono interrumpió el momento. Decepcionado, estiró el brazo hacia la mesita de centro y levantó el auricular.

—Diga —Dijo arreglando su voz de lamento— Si, está aquí. Okay.

Jacob extendió el auricular en dirección hacia mi y susurró algo que no entendí del todo bien. Supuse que había dicho "Es Emily", así que recibí el auricular y lo dirigí hacia mi oreja.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —Consulté también arreglando un poco mi voz distorsionada por la conmoción.

—Mira, si no estás ocupada, ¿Podrías encargarte de Leah por un par de horas? Tengo que comprar un par de cosas, y Sam no está en casa —Suplicó con suavidad.

—No lo sé... —Farfullé dudosa. ¿Emily quería arriesgar a su bebé? Honestamente, tenía cero experiencias cuidando bebés. Maldita sea, pobres de mis hijos.

—Consideralo un entrenamiento. Después te explicaré que es lo que tienes que saber —Negoció de manera no-convincente.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien con mas experiencia como por ejemplo, mi mamá? —Objeté intentando persuadir su tonta decisión.

—Tenía una cita con Charlie. —Mierda— Vamos Leah, serán solo dos horas —Fui capaz de imaginar el puchero y la expresión de cachorrito inocente rogando por piedad.

Con exasperación emití un bufido y sabiendo que me arrepentiría mas tarde, le contesté:

—Lo haré con una condición —Hice una pausa para continuar con la explicación— Traela a casa de Jacob porque no tengo ganas de conducir hasta la mía.

Pude sentir la mirada de Jacob posarse sobre mí diciendo: ¿Que rayos...? Esto me causo gracia. Ya quería vernos intentando cuidar a la hija de Emily. Alguno de los tres terminaría con una especie de trauma, estaba muy segura.

—Esta bien. Nos vemos, adiós —Se despidió contenta y cortó el teléfono.

Nada satisfecha por mi acción anterior, le devolví el auricular a Jake. Calculé mentalmente cuanto tardaría Emily en llegar. Tenía unos quince o veinte minutos para idear una forma de cuidar a la bebé sin que saliera herida.

—¿Y? —Jacob me sacudió levemente sacándome de mi letargo.

—Emily nos traerá a Leah para ser sus niñeros —Le indiqué con naturalidad.

—Gracias por informarmelo —Señaló con los pulgares en alto. Imbécil sarcástico— Por cierto, tengo algo que te pertenece —Exclamó de pronto. Se puso de pie entusiasmado y corrió a su habitación, quién sabe porque. Espere con temple por él, escuchando sonidos bulliciosos y estrepitosos, me pregunté si estaba matando un gato o buscando un ratón.

Al rato después volvió, me sorprendió verlo en una pieza. Sostenía algo en su mano derecha con aires de misterio y emoción. Volvió a mi lado y extendió su mano enseñandome un dije que me era muy familiar. Claro, segundos después recordé que este era el dije que Jacob me había obsequiado. Mi cabeza evocó unos pequeños flashbacks de porqué lo tenía él, no duraron mucho ya que los hice esfumarse rápidamente. Eran esas memorias que prefería reprimir y jamás sacar a la luz.

—¿Lo quieres de vuelta?

Siendo realmente honesta, lo quería de vuelta. No porque fuera una pieza de "joyería" artesanal hermosa, si no porque significaba algo importante para mí. Lo tomé y me entretuve con el dije por un rato bajo la mirada confusa-sonriente de Jake.

—Esta bien, ponmelo —Lo dejé entre sus manos, le di la espalda y despejé mi cuello tomando mi salvaje melena, que había crecido un poco más estos últimos meses.

Sus gruesas manos envolvieron mi cuello con el hilo del cual el dije colgaba, y lo ataron delicadamente.

¿Esto era cursi? Si lo era. Sin embargo, sentir las emociones que me hacía experimentar era un precioso tesoro. Un pequeño recuerdo parecido a este momento me entristeció por unos minutos. Hace unos años, Sam y yo estabamos sonrientes sentados en un tronquito humilde en la mitad del bosque. Aquel día me prometió cielo, tierra y mar. Y me obsequió una cadena con un pequeño corazón hecho con alguna joya que aún desconozco. Lo conservo, pero oculto y descuidado. Maldita sea, creí que Sam estaba cien por ciento superado y olvidado.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —Consultó Jacob cruzandose frente a mi mirada que seguramente estaba perdida en el espacio exterior— No están por nacer, ¿Verdad?

Su pregunta un poco paranoica me hizo reír. Me pregunto si estará así hasta el parto

—No seas idiota —Solté junto con una carcajada.

—Está en mi naturaleza serlo —Se encogió de hombros con resignación— Así como en la tuya está el mal genio —Le asesiné con una rápida mirada entrecerrada.

—Si, y también los pensamientos homicidas dirigidos a idiotas por naturaleza —Desde el exterior seguramente luciamos como un par de hermanos discutiendo sin sentido. Una clase de hermanos bastante bizarra— ¿Sabes? Aún no comprendo como demonios ocurrió esto —Señalé con las manos sobre mi vientre.

—Vale, si tus padres no te dieron "la charla" no es culpa mía. Yo no soy quién para explicarte... —Su rostro era una combinación entre risas y shock.

—Eso no, ridículo. Me refiero a un tema muy diferente —No quise dirigirme al punto tan directamente. Hablar de la falta de menstruación en mí quizas no fuese algo que él quisiera discutir— Mira, no sé si hablar sobre mis "asuntos femeninos" sea cómodo para ti, ¿O no?

Su expresión de disgusto fue la respuesta a mi interrogante. Para no hacerlo sufrir demasiado —Solo porque ya había sufrido suficiente durante el día y mi sensibilidad gestacional hacia los demás me obligaba— resumí todo en un par de palabras cruciales y comprensibles.

—Supuestamente, era estéril.

—¿Estéril?

—Cuando la mujer es incapaz...

—Vale, ya entendí—Me interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza demostrando asco. Emití una carcajada. Hombres.

—Bueno, siempre tuve la teoría de que mi menopausia a los veinte era debido a mi licantropía.. Pero creo que me equivoqué —Jacob fingía prestar atención, pero sabía que en el interior quería finalizar la conversación. Su pie en un constante movimiento de inquietud me lo confirmó— Tal vez tú eres una especie extraña de extraterrestre. y eso influyó considerablemente.

—Es lo más probable, ahora no hablemos mas del tema. Jamás —Finalizó la conversación desesperado por sacar mi falta de menstruación de su cabeza. Por dentro no hacía más que reir, Jacob podría ser un hombre lobo, un ser mítico, un imprimado, pero seguía siendo ese chico que solo quiere ver televisión y toda esa clase de cosas estúpidas y sin sentido alguno. Tal vez el asunto de Bella le hizo madurar, pero no lo suficiente.

—Como quieras, cobarde. ¿Acaso eres tan machista que no puedes oír la palabra "menopausia" o "menstruación" sin sentir asco o repugnancia? —Le señalé con crueldad.

—Por favor, cállate.

—Obligame—Le miré desafiante. Pude percibir sus oscuras pero dulces intenciones, así que antes de permitirle realizar movimiento alguno, le dí una seria advertencia— Si intentas besarme, no me callaré jamás, y mis puños se mancharán con tu sangre. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Por favor... —Torneó los ojos altanero. Maldito engreído. Luego su expresión se transformó repentinamente en indignación— Espera, ¿tienes algún problema con mis besos?

Sonreí irónica, observando su enfado ante mi respuesta con deleite. Herir el ego que infla su enorme cabezota fue, es y será un placer delicioso. Más que otras cosas que hay que dejar aparte.

El timbre sonó quitándome la ingeniosa respuesta que tenía formulada en la mente de la boca. Hice un pequeño esfuerzo para levantarme, sin embargo Jake me empujó levemente devolviendome a mi cómodo asiento, y corrió hacia la puerta. ¿Desde cuando era tan malditamente caballeroso y encantador?

Jacob abrió la puerta y una enorme brisa de frío invadió el lugar, junto con el conocido perfume de Emily, quién estaba de pie, sonriente, con la mini-Leah en sus brazos envuelta en cientos de mantas rosadas, y con dos bolsos colgando de cada uno de sus brazos. Era el principio del desastre.

Emily entró apresurada, saludando apenas a Jake. Lucía desesperada por salir pronto. La conozco perfectamente, no querría desaserce de su bebé de aquella manera. Así que la verdadera razón de su inquietud no podía deducirla. Enserio, ¿Quién en su sano juicio enloquece por ir a comprar "un par de cosas"?

—Hola Leah —Un leve gesto con la mano fue mi saludo en respuesta— Tenla, yo debo irme enseguida. Tengo otros asuntos más que atender —Por un segundo pensé que esa persona frente a mí no era la Emily que conocía de toda la vida, que pronto comenzaría el apocalipsis, y todo ese tipo de cosas que suelo pensar cuando algo me parece irreverente o ilógico. Pero luego, contempló a la pequeña como si fuese un verdadero tesoro, le sonrió con dulzura, y se quedó así un corto lapso de tiempo. Beso su frente, volvió a apreciarla y la dejó delicadamente en mis brazos. Mi cara, sinceramente, era el retrato del enternecimiento. Mi coraza de amargada ya no me servía para nada.

—¿Algún consejo? —Pregunté un tanto atemorizada.

—Se delicada, ten paciencia y... el resto te lo anoté en un papel —Apenas comprendí sus palabras que se atropellaron unas contra otras. Me di la pesada tarea de analizarlas, lo que me tomó un rato, y cuando dejé de pensar, Emily continuaba apreciando a su bebé.

—Ya vete —Escupí con acidez.

—Esta bien —Suspiró con fuerza, dejó los bolsos a un lado del sofá y corrió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, miró a Jake con una leve sonrisa y apoyo la mano en su hombro— Suerte.

Jacob no podía lucir más gracioso. Levantó sus cejas con recelo, seguramente preguntandose cuan difícil era cuidar de un bebé. Mientras, yo sostenía a una inquieta Leah, que me miraba curiosa con sus grandes y oscuros ojos. La pequeña y preciosa cosita de casi un mes se revolvía entre las mantitas emitiendo ligeros gemidos, lo que me llevó a pensar que necesitaba algo o que estaba intranquila. Sin saber que hacer, comencé a mecerla suavemente, rogando con todas mis fuerzas para que se durmiera en lugar de hacer un llanterío. Sin embargo, como la vida me detesta, Leah inició un llanterío irritante e interminable. Maldita sea.

—Oye tú —Saqué a Jacob de su letargo. Desde que Emily dejó a la bebé en mis brazos, se quedó parado con expresión de baboso— ¿Quieres finalizar ese enorme río de baba que estás creando y venir a ayudarme?

Jacob asintió y caminó vacilante hacia mí. Le hice tomar asiento y dejé a Leah reposando entre sus brazos. Confiado, Jake la aferró hacia su cuerpo y se hipnotizó con ella, al mismo tiempo en que yo me hipnoticé con aquella imagen. Luego sacudí mi cabeza repitiendome "rídiculo" en la cabeza y me concentré en urgar los bolsos de Emily buscando el dichoso papel con instrucciones. Debo admitir que darle la bebé a Jacob fue una excelente ocurrencia, porque minutos después su llanto se calmó.

En fin, busqué desesperadamente, un biberon, varios chupetes, mantas, pañales, talco, colonias de bebé, peluches, juguetes, de todo me encontré excepto el papel. Me rendí, tendría que cuidar a Leah con mis propios instintos.

—Leah, ¿Sabes cambiar pañales? —Abrí mis ojos como un par de platos. Joder, madre, ¿Por qué no me enseñaste a cambiar pañales? Cinco años era una edad perfecta para absorber conocimientos de este tipo.

—No, ¿Ella...?

—Si —Comunicó disgustado. Dicho esto, la bebé comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Podía escuchar claramente como decía "cambiame". Para empeorar todo, mis bebés se inquietaron y comenzaron a moverse y a patear. ¿Cuanto tiempo fue?, ¿cinco minutos de calma?

—Bien, llevala a tu cuarto y esperame. Buscaré los pañales y esas cosas.

—Vale, pero yo no voy a cambiarla —Se escabulló rápidamente al cuarto para no escuchar mis regaños.

"Inmaduro" susurré mientras vaciaba los bolsos buscando lo necesario. Pañales, toallitas húmedas y perfumadas, talco. Mi instinto de madre me dijo que esto era todo lo que necesitaba para cambiarla. Me las arreglé para tomarlo todo y partí al cuarto de Jacob. Apenas cabía, ya que era tan minúsculo como una casita de muñecas. Jake estaba sentado en su cama frente a Leah, quien gemía y pataleaba recostada entre sábanas un poco desordenadas.

—Ahora hay que desvestirla, ¿No? —Preguntó mientras intentaba calmar su llanto incesante.

—¿Tú que crees? —A veces tenía la capacidad de sacarme de casillas con sus preguntas obvias. Comprendo, somos padres primerizos, pero hasta un niño de seis sabría que hay que quitarle la ropa a un bebé para cambiarle los pañales— Yo lo haré, tu eres demasiado inútil. Muevete.—Le planté una cruel mirada para que se moviera. Tornó los ojos y bufó enfadado, se paró y dejó el espacio libre para que tomara asiento.

"Tú puedes Leah, no es gran cosa" me animé. ¿Asqueroso? Por supuesto, sin embargo tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Desabotoné su traje lila, despacio y con cuidado. Me sentía un tanto nerviosa, temía ser demasiado brusca y lastimarla. No comprendía por que demonios Emily me había confiado a su hija, siendo que no tengo experiencia con los bebés. Seguramente estaba muy loca.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —De brazos cruzados me miraba impaciente apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Cállate, estoy bien.

Su frase innecesaria me distrajo. Intenté volver a concetrarme, y le quité el traje, los calcetines y unos dulces mitones que llevaba puestos. La pobrecita lloraba y lloraba, no sé si del frío o la molestia. Así que me apresuré lo más posible. Abrí el pañal conteniendo la respiración, entretanto oía las risas de Jacob. Las ignoré completamente y finalmente aprecié el gran desastre sin temor.

—Dame las toallitas húmedas —Le pedí estirando la mano que me quedaba desocupada. Recibí el paquete instantes después, abiertos y con dos pedacitos asomandose para ser sacadas en el momento— Ahora trae una bolsa, ¡Corre!

La presencia de Jake se esfumó velozmente. Dejé el paquete a un lado cercano a mi mano, y saqué una toallita. Pensé que no sería capaz de acercarme a aquel siniestro lugar, mas me armé de valor y lo hice. Levanté con delicadeza sus tobillos, y limpié todo lo posible. Continué así un rato, tirando las toallas sucias al suelo. De todos modos, no era mi habitación. Me aseguré de dejarla lo más aseada posible, sin rastros de suciedad alguna.

—¡Apresurate Jacob! ¡No es el piso de mi habitación el que quedará sucio! —Le grité para que volviera pronto con la supuesta bolsa.

—¡Ya voy!

Segundos mas tarde apareció con una bolsa negra en sus manos. Me miró incredulo, creyendo que yo recogería la basura. Sin embargo, le sonreí irónicamente indicandole que debía hacerlo él.

—Maldición —Se quejó— Lo haré más tarde.

Me masajeé las sienes, este hombre era un idiota. Dejando atrás el asunto de la basura, se sentó un poco más atrás de mí y asomó la cabeza por encima de mi hombro. Con descaro colocó sigilosamente una de sus manos sobre mi vientre, haciendome estremecer y olvidar en donde rayos estaba. Momentáneamente, alguien pateó. Siempre lo complacían, ¿Sería también así cuando nacieran? Espero que no.

Suspiré con esos malditos suspiros de enamorada, y volví al hecho de que tenía una bebé desnuda y gimiendo por la baja temperatura ambiente frente a mí, esperando impaciente. Tomé el talco para bebés con total despiste, y en lugar de apuntar hacia la dirección correcta al momento de batir, señalé directo en nuestras caras.

—¿Nos viste cara de trasero? —Tosió quejumbroso, mientras yo tosía el doble. El talco para bebés, no sabe muy delicioso que digamos. Reí como una idiota al escuchar su pregunta, tanto que cualquiera pensaría que estoy demente. Hasta le contagié la risa histérica a Jake.

Aún con risas, vestí nuevamente a Leah porque estaba verdaderamente molesta. Orgullosa de mi esfuerzo, la cargué con dulzura, satisfecha de haber cambiado de pañal por primera vez con éxito.

No sé si era por la razón de que era una futura madre, o por que Leah era realmente preciosa, pero algo tenía que me era imposible dejar de mirarla. Estaba acurrucada en mis brazos, un poco adormilada debido a el ajetreado cambio de pañal. Y por arte de magia, yo también sentí sueño, esa clase de sueño en la que te sientes agotado de golpe y apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos. Dí un bostezo de tamaño monumental, y me refregué los ojos con la mano que me quedaba semi libre.

—¿Tienes sueño? —Asentí bostezando nuevamente— Si quieres puedes acurrucarte en mi cama y descansar un rato.

La idea se escuchaba bastante tentadora. No importaba el tamaño de la cama, era bastante confortable y suave. Recorrí su textura con los dedos con lentitud, deseando probarla por segunda vez... Claro, de manera diferente. Dejé en segundo plano mi cara cubierta de talco, me puse de pie al mismo tiempo que Jake, dejé a la bebé asegurada entre sus brazos, y me recosté. Bastó con que rozara la almohada para que cayera en un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, este se sintió como un parpadeo veloz transformado en un par de horas. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba cubierta por unas mantas, y rodeada por unos brazos conocidos, que me estaban sofocando. La luz del día ya se estaba practicamente extinguiendo, ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado dormida?

—Jake —Mi voz era un murmullo sin fuerza. La respuesta a este murmullo fue un ronquido profundo y escandaloso— ¡Jacob! —Mi supuesto grito perdió su encanto por mi voz ronca y adormilada.

—¿Que es lo que quieres? —Durante cinco segundos creí que el ser articulando palabras era un perezoso. La frase fue hilada con tanta lentitud y pereza que no era posible haber salido de un ser humano.

—¿Donde está Leah? ¿No la has matado cierto? —Proferí un bostezo enorme, estirando mis brazos y espalda.

—Gracias por confiar en mí. Emily se la llevó hace una hora, creo —Mantuve mis párpados cerrados, planeando volver a dormirme. No comprendía muy bien el porqué de mi cansancio, sin embargo quería dormir hasta que el mundo acabara. O quizás más tiempo. Me apoderé de una de sus manos y la abrazé como si fuera un osito de felpa. Al principio pensé "Leah Clearwater, ¿seguirás con la cursilería?". Detuve la frase de inmediato. ¡Era feliz! ¿Por qué lo seguía repitiendo mentalmente como si fuese algo vergonzoso? Debía tener muchas fallas dentro de mi cabeza

_**.**_

_**A**quí vengo yo! Otra vez siento la tardanza, pero prometo que el sgte capitulo lo subiré en un lapso mas corto de tiempo, ya que tengo muuuuucho del cap escrito. AVISO: Es dramatico, pero nadie muere ni nada por estilo, asi que no se asusten xd Chicas! Miro la cantidad de reviews y favoritos, y les juro que alucino. Creí que sería un fracaso, pero ustedes me demuestran que no! Si pudiera, les daría un abrazo de osito a cada una :B Resultado de la encuesta: Ethan y Emma! _  
_Otra cosita. Se que fue cursi. Un poco tanto bastante mucho. Pero ojo, les aviso que la secuela se viene un poco... oscura y dramática. Por eso aprovecho de darles toda la dulzura que puedo. Por último, Chan! Se dieron cuenta? No hay renesmee! Joo las tenia tan nerviosas, y ven? No hay Nessie para arruinar el cuento. ¿Reviews? Bye! ~**Liz**_


	22. Pequeña y doble odisea

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**Maldita consecuencia**

**Pequeña y doble odisea.**

Ya no era ninguna novedad. Estaba aburrida, bastante aburrida, lo suficiente para que le permitiera a Paul pasar una tarde conmigo —Sin que Jacob se enterara, no necesitaba de ninguna estúpida y vana escena de celos entre estos dos—, debido a que "quería comunicarme algo de suma importancia". Y ahí me encontraba yo, dando vueltas ansiosas por la cocina, limpiando por aquí y por allá, lavando los platos o realizando cualquier actividad que me distrajera, esperando a que el susodicho Mister "SPM" eterno —Entiendase como Síndrome premenstrual o también como el lado oscuro de Emily, el cual solo yo y Sam conocemos. Creo que a nadie más le gustaría conocerlo— apareciera.

Era sencillo que mi energía se agotara en tan solo un par de horas, ya que algo que me agradaba era moverme. Lamentablemente, ahora era el triple de dificultoso. Y molesto. Estaba harta del embarazo, me sentía incomoda y malhumorada la mayoría del tiempo en estas últimas semanas. Solo quería que el parto llegara, me aterraba un poco, debo admitir, pero solo duraría unas horas y, según lo poco que recuerdo de mi última consulta con la doctora, ya no tendría este enorme vientre y las molestias que ya me fastidian al punto de querer golpear al que estuviese más cerca. Solo preguntenle a Jacob, él ya lo experimentó.

Bufé con una fuerza, requería sentarme enseguida, el dolor de espalda se estaba tornando insoportable. Dejé el trapero con el que limpiaba el piso a un lado del refrigerador, y caminé perezosamente a la sala para descansar un rato sobre el sofá. Por desgracia, como el destino me adora, el teléfono chilló escandaloso. Joder, ahora que tengo cierta relevancia, la gente me llama todo el maldito día. Conté las llamadas del día anterior: Dos de Emily, una de mamá, que estaba con Charlie haciendo quién sabe que cosas, cuatro de Jake, una de Kim... Oh, y una de Paul. Seguramente esta gente me ve como una jodida telefonista.

Levanté el auricular y lo coloqué en mi oído. Yupi.

—¿Quién tiene el honor de fastidiarme?

—Alguien que prefiere llamarte y escuchar una lista enorme de insultos, a ir en persona y a morir, debido a que es demasiado apuesto, habilidoso y sería una enorme perdida para este mundo —No necesité ninguna otra pista, aquel tono de voz profundo y el sarcasmo excesivo me dejaron claro quien hablaba. Una sonrisa automática se instaló en mis labios.

—Vale, ¿Demasiada vanidad y egocentrismo de desayuno?

Pude escuchar sus risas a través del auricular.

—No, mas bien creo que lo adquirí de ti. Debo dejar de juntarme contigo.

Así era una conversación común y corriente entre nosotros. Sarcasmo, ironía, incoherencias. Hace bastante tiempo que no discutíamos con el grado de peleas anteriores, mas yo tenía presente que luego del parto se acabaría la alegría, y de vuelta a las discusiones.

—Ay "cariño", no creo que lo logres. Nuestra genialidad y buena apariencia no podría mantenernos apartados mucho tiempo. Bien, suficiente de alardeos, ¿Qué mierda quieres? —Endurecí mi voz solo para molestarlo.

—Que linda eres —Amargado— Solo llamaba para preguntar como estabas.

—¿Tienes que llamar solo para esa ridiculez? Estoy perfectamente bien.

—Cuando logre comprenderte... —Dejo la frase inconclusa solo para molestarme.— Primero te enfadas conmigo por que no pasaba suficiente tiempo contigo, y ahora te enojas por que intento estar más presente —Viva, otra discusión acercándose. Algún día entenderé el por qué siempre discutimos por estupideces sin sentido. Como dijo mi padre una vez, "Si te estancas siempre en lo mismo, te saldrán canas y te arrugarás como una pasa". Recuerdo a la perfección ese momento. Seth le contestó con inocencia, ya que aún era pequeño, "¿Como tú?" y mi padre, sorprendido, mencionó "¿Qué? No, yo soy guapo y fresco. Me refería a tu madre". La escena se desvaneció con rapidez. Dirigí la mirada a una foto junto al teléfono, puesta boca abajo. La levanté y la aprecié nostálgica, toda la familia sonriente, menos yo, está claro. La puse boca abajo nuevamente, no quería deprimirme en ese minuto— ¿Sigues ahí?

Reaccioné tardíamente, ya me había perdido en mi desastrosos pensamientos otra vez.

—Si —Por un momento no me reconocí. Estaba enajenada.— Te llamo más tarde, ¿Vale?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, colgué el auricular. Sinceramente desconozco mi razón para colgarle repentinamente. Y la verdad, tampoco conozco mis razones para hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Quién demonios soy?

Bien, no le di demasiadas vueltas a mi demencia, al parecer, incurable, y me puse de pie para olvidar el recuerdo que estaba comenzando a atormentarme. Me era imposible continuar evitando el pensar en mi padre, en los momentos que se perdería, que profundamente deseaba compartir con él. Me quemaba, me entristecía y escocía mis ojos, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y en mi estómago. Siempre me había echado la culpa, la miserable carga de su muerte. Y sería así eternamente. A veces dudaba de que alguien en este mundo apreciara mi existencia. Era una maldita molestia.

Ya... Solo estaba hundiéndome en la miseria sin razón. Me paseé un poco y luego me asomé por la ventana de la cocina —Claro, por que eso me haría pensar menos─ para ver si Paul se dignaba a aparecer con su condenado trasero por aquí.

Para mi sorpresa, alguien tocó la puerta escandalosamente. Risas profundas podían escucharse, era como un alboroto de secundaria reducido, centímetros más lejos de mi casa. Caminé con mi calma irritante para ciertas personas que no quiero mencionar, y... Viva, la manada de imbéciles estaba parada justo frente a mis narices, riendo y parloteando como un montón de niñas tontas. Oh, y no venían solos, si no que en la más dulces de las compañías, en este orden: Quil el niñero y Claire, Jared y su preciosa Kim, Sam abrazando como un hipócrita a Emily, quién cargaba a Leah segunda y Embry y Paul, solitarios como es de costumbre.

—¿Ho... la? —Saludé levantando una de mis manos y sacudiéndola lenta y confusamente. En ese minuto, una lechuga tenía una mejor comprensión del mundo que yo. Un saludo a coro fue la enorme respuesta que recibí─ Vale, si esto es un Baby Shower sorpresa, les juro que alguien saldrá horriblemente lastimado. Y sí, hablo de ti Emily —La señalé con un poco de rabia. Sé perfectamente que le di especificas instrucciones de no realizar ninguna fiesta de esa clase.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó Emily con una enorme sonrisa.

—Como crees señorita egocentrismo, no queremos morir a manos de tu amargada persona —Mencionó Embry.

—Bah, sabes que matará a alguien en el transcurso de su vida —Jared se carcajeó y codeó a Embry. Mi mirada dedicada a ellos no podía ser mas agria y pesada. Tal vez tenían razón, terminaría matandolos por lo idiotas que eran.

—De hecho Leah, la razón de nuestra venida es una noticia excelente —Kim aferró la mano de Jared con fuerza y él la apegó a su cuerpo con ternura. Sus sonrisas a punto de ser llamadas "escalofriantes" pero lindas me daban una pequeña pista de lo que podía estar ocurriendo entre esos dos tórtolos. Y no, no hablaba de su relación ya bien conocida, si no de algo más.

—Bueno, ¿Y cual sería la excelente noticia? —Pregunté rascándome la cabeza y desordenando un poco mi indomable melena.

—¡Kim y yo estamos comprometidos! —Exclamó Jared con una alegría inexplicable. Tenía razón, sabía que algo de este tipo estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cual es la manía de casarse a tan temprana edad?

—¡Yupi! No podría estar mas contenta, observa mi cara de emoción —Traducción: Mi cara de poker. Siendo sincera, no me entusiasmada la idea, para nada— Bien, dejenme ver, fue idea de mamá venir a celebrar a mi casa, ¿no? —Un murmuro de afirmaciones escuché en respuesta— Perfecto, entonces pasen y esperen por que está en casa de Charlie y ahi se queda bastante tiempo— Me hice a un lado y permití a toda la chusma entrar. El tráfico se detuvo cuando Kim se acercó con timidez.

—Wow Leah, que enorme pancita, ¿Cuando darás a luz? —Solo porque lo dijo con amabilidad y dulzura, no le ladré. Suspiré y contesté con la respuesta que había memorizado hace unos días.

—Supuestamente, la próxima semana.

—Vaya, te falta poco. Felicidades a ti y a Jacob —Le sonreí sin muchas ganas, esperando a que siguiera caminando hasta la sala. Gracias a Dios lo hizo, se aferró más a la mano de Jared y continuaron su camino.

Todos entraron con naturalidad, a excepción de Claire que, como siempre, se quedaba viéndome con curiosidad. Y cuando creía que pronto podría cerrar la puerta, por la cual se colaba una ventolera helada, Paul tomó uno de mis brazos con delicadeza y enterró su mirada preocupante en la mía. Sentí miedo y extrañeza, ¿Que rayos le ocurría? Sabía que tenía algo que decirme, mas no tenía conciencia de de lo grave que era, ¿o no lo era? Joder, detesto cuando la gente me confunde de tal manera.

—Necesito hablar contigo ahora, afuera —Susurró, probablemente intentando que los demás no escucharan. Lo que era practicamente imposible, ya que la mitad eran hombres lobos.

—Como quieras.

Salí con lentitud y Paul siguió mi paso. Me llevó algo lejos del hogar, dando pasos inseguros y tontos, rascándose la cabeza y mordiendo sus labios. Finalmente, cuando nos quedamos en un punto fijo, me crucé de brazos, muda, esperando a que dijera la primera palabra. Tenía una corazonada misteriosa, que me hacía sentir cosquillas en el interior. Como si lo que Paul quisiese comunicarme, cambiaría algo dentro de mí.

—Bien, se que te he dicho y he hecho varias cosas en el pasado y no debería sentirme tan nervioso... Ok. Aquí voy —Mis cejas levantadas y mi boca semi abierta demostraban lo sorprendida que estaba. Los nervios se me contagiaron instantáneamente— Te mencioné que estaba enamorado de ti, o algo así, hasta te besé un par de veces, pero no te dije desde cuando, por qué, y la razón para tratarte como todos los demás.

Hizo una leve pausa para respirar. Yo había olvidado como respirar.

—Para empezar, esto comenzó desde... El primer día en que te vi. Tu tenías una relación con el estúpido de Sam, por lo que cerré la boca y pretendí que nada pasaba. Luego, te dejó y continué como si nada ocurriera. Hasta te traté como todos los demás, incluso exagerando mis bromas hacia tí. Sin embargo, la gota que colmó el vaso fue Jacob y sus hormonas incontrolables que te dejaron embarazada.

Me molesté y fruncí el ceño por unos segundos. Últimamente, cuando alguien que no era yo insultaba a Jacob, me enfurecía un poquito. Pero me quedé callada, el brillo en sus ojos no me dejaría interrumpirle. Jodida sensibilidad... Ya se irá Leah, ya se irá...

—Leah, siempre he pensado que eres bella, con el pelo largo o corto, con tu actitud amargada o la que solía ser antes. Es raro que te diga esto ahora, pero debía, ¿entiendes? —Lo sentimos, la cabeza de Leah en este minuto no procesa acciones, preguntas ni frases por que está ocupada tratando de absorber lo que Paul ha dicho— ¿Leah?

—Cállate, porque haré algo y si no te callas terminará siendo un golpe en la quijada, ¿Me oíste?

No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba planeando hacer, es más, no lo pensé para nada. Me acerqué a él poco a poco, sin dejar que las consecuencias atravesaran mis pensamientos. Mi consciencia se ausentó nuevamente y no me detuvo. Coloqué mis manos en su cuello y lentamente me aproximé a sus labios. Cerré los ojos para no presenciar su rostro de sorpresa ni la acción que seguía. El resto fue casi impercetible, irreal. Uní mi boca con la suya, y le dejé realizar lo que quisiera sin ir demasiado lejos. Lo aparté rápidamente, la consciencia finalmente me gritó que lo que hacía estaba mal.

Paul sonrió como un imbécil. Yo estaba paralizada, en una especie de shock. ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué lo hice? Estoy soberanamente jodida...

—Oh...

Repentinamente, un dolor algo intenso que comenzó en la espalda y se transladó a mi bajo vientre me distrajo de todo mi alrededor. "Contracciones" fue la primera palabra en la que pensé. Llevaba un par de semanas sintiendo leves contracciones, pero estás eran diferentes. Cerré los ojos y respiré soportando el dolor, que era fuerte pero no lo suficiente. Tiempo después el dolor se calmo.

—¿Qué tienes? —Paul me tomó de los brazos, pero los empujé enseguida.

—Nada, necesito sentarme.

Caminé lo más veloz que pude de vuelta a la casa, ignorando los ruegos de Paul para que me detuviera. No quería verlo, ni a mi estúpido error. Solo quería concertrarme en mis bebés, y que tal vez en unas horas los daría a luz. Entré empujando la puerta con fuerza, logrando que todos los presentes en la sala se quedaran viendome. Es probable que mi cara funeraria los espantara más que el estruendo.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Emily fue la primera en reaccionar ante mi aspecto probablemente sospechoso.

—Estoy bien, solo dejenme tomar asiento —Hice movimientos exagerados con mis manos para que alguna linda personita me cediera un lugar en alguno de los sofás de la sala, sin embargo todos se miraron con expresión de "no voy a pararme", excepto Emily y Sam quienes estaban más ocupados con Leah. Rodé los ojos esperando un asiento. Noté como Kim comenzó a codear a Jared para que dejara el sofá vacío. Al final, Sam se distrajo un segundo de su preciada hija y se puso de pie dejando un sitio libre. Me senté, y tensa observé como todos me miraban con rareza— ¿Qué tanto me ven? Sigan con su cháchara.

Todos voltearon temerosos de mi actitud y continuaron charlando como si nada. Yo solo escuchaba ecos lejanos. ¿Tenía miedo? Bastante. Lo admitía, estaba aterrada. ¿Cuando vendría la siguiente contracción? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en esta situación? Maldita sea, olvidé todo lo que la jodida doctora tenía planeado.

¿Moriría? ¿Morirían ellos?... Okay, ellos no morirían ni yo no moriría, pero si sufriría de mucho dolor. Un dolor que, según lo que he escuchado, es único y diferente a cualquier otro.

Las voces seguían con su plática interesante y por razones que no entendía, empeoraban mi estado de nerviosismo. Estaba muy ansiosa, cualquier cosa podría ocurrir. ¿Y si me daban ganas de ir al baño y terminaba dandolos a luz ahí?... Vale, ni si quiera estaba segura de si eran las definitivas, tal vez fueran falsas alarmas, o dolores como los que había estado padeciendo desde hace unas cuantas semanas. Falsas alarmas, falsas alarmas, falsas alarmas. Repetí la frase como un maldito mantra, sin embargo no me sentí más tranquila.

—Hola gente, ¿Que tal todo? —Seth entró animado y contento por la puerta, haciendo su típico barullo. Ahí fue cuando fallecí... Esta bien, en realidad me vino la segunda contracción. Quisé mostrarme fuerte, no era excesivo como para gritar y querer arrancarme mechones de cabello de la cabeza, pero si era molesto.

—Necesito salir —Interrumpí toda el aura de la sala, dejandome nuevamente como el centro de atención.

—Enserio, ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Estás mas rara de lo común —Embry lo hizo sonar como un chiste, pero no lucía muy entretenido que digamos...

—Estás pálida, ¿No te duele nada? ¿Está todo bien con los bebés? ¿Estás tú bien? —Emily me bombardeó con preguntas.

—¡No sean exagerados! Estoy bien, relájense y... ¡Maldita sea, no me miren como si fuera el fin de la existencia! —Exclamé un tanto saturada. No estaba hecha para esto.

Salí nuevamente al exterior rogando internamente para que Paul no me siguiera. Avancé al paso más apresurado dentro de mi capacidad, esquivando la mirada confundida de Seth. Antes de abrir la puerta y dejar el lugar, tomé el celular que se encontraba en una pequeña mesita decorada con un mantel blanco tejido a mano.

El estar nuevamente afuera con mas aire disponible, me relajó. El dolor se había calmado antes de salir, fue un alivio increíble el ya no sentir ese sufrimiento de algunos segundos de duración.

Respiré lo más hondo que me fuera posible, y traté de tranquilizarme paseandome frente a la casa. Comencé a pensar, a pensar y a pensar. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo la doctora? Me golpeé la frente un par de veces. Había intentado memorizar todo lo que había dicho, pero yo, Leah desmemoriada Clearwater, olvidé todo, absolutamente todo, y los nervios no me ayudaban.

Bien, tomé algunos conceptos extraños que había oído. Las contracciones de Braxton Hicks... No, esas ya las estaba sintiendo desde hace unos meses, incluso todo el día anterior. El tapón mucoso... Oh, joder, ¿Lo había expulsado? Por más que forzaba mis pobres neuronas de adolescente de 19 años ─Qué no eran compatibles con las ciencias ni la biología, ni nada de eso─ no lograba recordar si lo había hecho.

Ya que mi cabeza empezó a arder y a expulsar humo, le hice un breve descanso, y aproveché este para hacer una llamada. Marqué el teléfono que ya me sabía de memoria y esperé a que este ser algo estúpido contestara.

—¿Aló? —Suspiré de alivio por alguna razón.

—Oye, tu, aquí, ahora —Si cualquier persona me hubiese explicado por qué hablada entrecortado, me hubiese hecho un poco más normal, y feliz.

—¿Por qué, yo, allá, ahora? —Que chistoso.

—Jacob, estoy en momento de crisis, no es tiempo para bromas, creo que en cualquier segundo me quedaré calva —Acompañé mi voz de semi loca con un paseo incesante y veloz— No estoy segura de nada, no sé si estoy nerviosa o es verdad, pero llevo dos y si continuo de esta manera tendré que correr y creí que no estaría así de intranquila, pero al parecer esto se me está yendo de las manos, olvidé todo lo que aprendí... y... y...

¡Joder Leah, contrólate!

—Y si no respiras, te va a dar un ataque o algo —Detuvé mi caminar innecesario y me tranquilicé— Ahora explicame bien la situación, por que ni siquiera comprendí el principio.

Inhalé y exhalé lo más hondo que podía. No era tan malo, solo estaba perdiendo los estribos. Lo peor vendría más tarde, así que debía tranquilizarme.

—Estoy teniendo contracciones —Silencio mortal desde la otra línea. Varios segundos pasaron, y luego se transformaron en un par de minutos. Probablemente, mis nervios habían viajado a través de ondas y llegaron directo hacia Jacob— ¿Estás vivo?

—¿Estás segura? —Aparentemente ya no era la única loca, histérica, hiperventilada y nerviosa. El tono de voz de Jake se alteró en grandes proporciones. No sería sorpresa si sus siguientes palabras fuesen un gruñido ronco y lobuno.

—No, como crees. Estoy alucinando —Bufé con frustración cubriendome el rostro con la mano izquierda. Las preguntas ridículas me irritaban sobremanera. Los idiotas monumentales también— ¿Acaso te falla alguna neurona? ¡Te estoy diciendo que...! —Detuve el gran monólogo-reproche que le tenía para que dejara su estupidez de lado y viniera, pero nuevamente el dolor recorrió cada céntima de mi espalda y vientre. Mágicamente se esparció por todo mi cuerpo haciendome estremecer. Me mordí los labios y esperé paciente a que terminara de una vez— Solo... solo ven.

—Esta bien, estaré allá en unos diez minutos —Esa fue su palabra final. Suspiró lentamente y cortó.

Fueron los diez minutos más largos de mi vida. Daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la casa, paranoíca de cualquier cosa. Continué pensando en lo que se supone, sabía para este día. Tenía lo siguiente: Podía ser una falsa alarma. Las contracciones eran cada diez o quince minutos apróximadamente, lo que significaba que aún tenía algo de tiempo. Debía mantenerme serena, soportar el dolor —Leve comparado con lo que venía, según Emily— y esperar para ir al médico y asegurarme antes de perder la cabeza.

Las nubes se enegrecieron más y más. El aire tomó un aroma peculiar, ese que es posible de percibir antes de una lluvia. Temía que algunas gotitas comenzaran a caer, entrar bajo miradas prejuiciosas y preocupadas no estaba dentro de mis preferencias en ese minuto. Así que opté por rezar y pedir lo casi imposible. Aunque no fuese muy creyente, no tenía de otra.

Diez minutos y Jake no aparecía. No es que fuese una maniática de la puntualidad ni una psicótica celosa y desquiciada. Los nervios me comían hasta la punta de mis cabellos y duplicaba el tiempo en trescientos. Esperen, lo duplicaba en quinientos. Sí, eso está mejor especificado.

Finalmente, luego de un eterno lapso de tiempo, entre los árboles vislumbré una sombra grande y peculiar. Si, se le quiere poner un nombre, inepto... quiero decir, Jacob. La necesidad de lanzarme a sus brazos como una niñita desamparada me invadió y quizo enloquecerme, pero me controlé y solo al ver su cara de intranquilidad, le sonreí levemente e hice un gesto pequeño con la mano en forma de saludo. Fui incapaz de detectar muy bien la situación, solo sé me envolvió entre sus brazos durante unos segundos, nos separó, sujetó mis manos y apoyando su frente sobre la mía preguntó como estaba.

—A punto de perder la cordura —Murmuré angustiada.

—Ahora, ¿Hay que llevarte a emergencias o...? —Era notorio que el pobre no tenía idea de mucho. Emily dijo: "Asistan a clases preparto, preparense porque será difícil". Mamá la apoyo. Y la muy tonta junto con el muy tonto se negaron. Y ahí estabamos, con un signo de interrogación y otro de exclamación sobre la cabeza.

—Aún no, tengo algo de tiempo. No he roto fuente y las contracciones son cada diez minutos aproximadamente. Así que aprovecharé de tomar una ducha o hacer algo para tranquilizarme. —Me observó aun desconcertado. Lucía algo atemorizado, pero no lo dejaba notar demasiado— ¿Tienes miedo?

Jacob estuvo a punto de abrir la boca con expresión de altaneria falseada, cuando el dolor regresó vengativo para asesinar la poca alegría que tenía en aquel minuto. Sujeté con mucha fuerza sus manos y respiré lo suficientemente profundo y fuerte como para hacer doler mi nariz. Él me acercó más a su cuerpo y me mantuvo quieta y segura entre sus brazos. El maldito suplicio, que parecía eterno, terminó finalmente. Suspiré aliviada y volví a abrir los ojos, sin alejarme medio centímetro de Jacob.

—¿Estás mejor? —Susurró con suavidad. Asentí sin mencionar palabra— Vamos, te llevaré adentro.

—Espera —Estuve a punto de callar y entrar sin hacer protestas. Luego recordé que era de mí de quién estaba hablando. Sumisa no estaba en mi vocabulario y jamás lo estaría. No deseaba entrar, y no entraría hasta más tarde— No quiero entrar.

Jacob vaciló un poco y me miró con fastidio.

—No seas terca, está a punto de llover y además estás teniendo contracciones.

—¿Y? No quiero. Estoy muy bien aquí —Me alejé de él con recelo y me crucé de brazos. Él tan solo bufó y torneó los ojos.

—Bien, entonces me quedo aquí contigo.

Se paró junto a mí y me mantuvo cerca de él rodeando mis hombros con uno de sus brazos. Ambos nos mantuvimos en pleno silencio, mirando hacía cualquier lado y matando el tiempo con pensamientos. Yo solo pensaba en lo abrumador de la situación y el miedo que me provocaba hasta náuseas. Dirigí la vista con disimulo hacia Jake y, a pesar de que buscaba mantener una imagen calmada y natural, se le veía pálido y alterado. Mi corazón de abuelita saltó al ataque, gritando que le aliviara un poco los nervios, aunque yo me sintiera de la misma manera. Me mordí los labios y dude un poco. Luego de unos segundos, le hice caso a este sentir, extendí uno de mis brazos, rodeé su cintura y lo apegué hacia mí. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y mágicamente, los nervios se redujeron a la mitad.

El tiempo pasó con calma, pero lamentablemente, luego de unos minutos, el dolor retornó con un poco más de intensidad. Enterré mi rostro en el hombro de Jake —más de lo que ya estaba— y respiré lentamente.

—Este... yo... —Titubeé indecisa. Dejé mi frase incompleta y caminé de manera apresurada hacia adentro. No dije más solo por mi terco orgullo. Volteé ignorando su mirada que cada vez se tornaba más confundida y avancé fugazmente, con mi habitación como meta final. Lo que más deseaba evitar era el tumulto de gente en la sala, tuve que enfrentarme a ellos claro, pero lo hice a mi estilo: camina rápido y no veas a nadie. Supongo que debieron haber dudado bastante de la situación, ya que Jacob iba tras mis pasos en completo silencio.

Finalmente, llegué a mi habitación y luego de que Jake entrara, cerré la puerta con seguro y comencé a pasearme por todo el lugar incansablemente.

—Tranquilizate, todo estará bien —Su intento de palabras alentadoras no fue de mucha ayuda. En lugar de sentirme un poco mejor, entré en un colapso nervioso.

—¿Que me tranquilice? ¿Que todo estará bien? ¿A ti te falla el cerebro o algo? —Le grité aputandole con el dedo como si acabase de cometer un horrible crimen— Escuchame pedazo de idiota ignorante e imbécil, nada va a estar bien, ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que es un parto? —Su expresión calmada me desesperaba. Está cambio a una mueca de gracia cuando notó que yo me enfadaba más y más. Se mordía los labios para no reír. Maldito bastardo. Subí el tono de voz y con las manos en la cadera continué mi regaño— Sufriré uno de los peores dolores que una mujer puede padecer, habrá sangre y víceras, gritos, ¿Crees que será lindo de alguna manera? ¡No! Mejor tu da a luz y entenderás por que mierda estoy tan nerviosa sobre esto... ¿Te parece gracioso? Ya verás lo que es gracioso hijo de puta.

Jake se pusó de pie, y con una sonrisa contagiosa plasmada en el rostro me estrechó con dulzura, calmando mi marcado y endurecido ceño fruncido. No me sentía con el humor como para corresponder su abrazo, pero de todos modos y luego de una intensa lucha entre mi "yo furiosa" y mi "yo enamorada", terminé por apegandome a su pecho. Sentía mucho temor, discutir por ridiculeces no me ayudaría en nada.

—¿Me dirás que te causaba tanta gracia? —Pregunté sin separarme de él.

—Lo divertida que te ves cuando los nervios te afectan más de la cuenta.

—Ja Ja, risa, risa —Denoté con fuerza el sarcasmo en aquella risa completamente fingida.

—Oye, escucha. Sé que estás nerviosa y que esto no es nada sencillo para ti. Lo tengo consciente, no soy tan idiota como crees. Pero estaré contigo todo este tiempo, no te dejaré sufrir sola, ni siquiera pienses en que podrías estarlo. Estoy tan alterado como tú, mas te brindaré todo el apoyo que pueda.

¿Por qué el maldito tenía que ser tan jodidamente encantador? Lo estreché más mientras el apoyaba delicadamente su cabeza sobre la mía. Este era uno de los momentos inmaduros en que mis pensamientos creaban imágenes tontas y burlescas. Algo como: "¡Ja! Tonta Bella, tu te quedaste con el chupasangre hada mágica que brilla, y yo me quedé con Jacob, ¡Gracias por escoger al muerto!"... Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de lo mal que estoy en ocasiones.

—Leah...

—Dime.

—¿Que rayos es lo que estoy sintiendo entre las piernas ahora? —Preocupado, me apartó y miró hacia abajo.

—No es mi culpa que seas un depravado insaciable —Le reproché sin querer mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus alborotadas hormonas.

—Que mal pensada eres, no me refiero a eso —Replicó con amargura. Desconcertada y tentada por la curiosidad, bajé la vista. Noté un charco de algún líquido transparente esparcido en el suelo. Tardé en notar que aquel líquido provenía de mí, mis pantalones estaban empapados y sentía una calidez extraña en mis piernas. Luego de despejar mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que había roto fuente. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con una fuerza y velocidad incontrolable, empecé a hiperventilar y creía que me desmayaría en cualquier segundo.

—Creo... creo que he roto fuente.

Sus cejas se arquearon por inercia, fue casi instantáneo. Era difícil distinguir quién de los dos estaba más cerca de un ataque de histeria o algo parecido. Me sorprendió lo rápido que rompí fuente, normalmente y según lo que tenía entendido lo más común era o romper fuente antes de cualquier contracción, o tener contracciones y luego de un largo tiempo de esperar, debían rompertela manualmente. Bueno, tal vez ellos estaban desesperados por salir, lo que de cierto modo me alegraba. No importaba lo nerviosa que pudiese estar, tan solo la idea de que en unas horas estarían en mis brazos me causaba una sensación de alegría indescriptible.

—¿Ahora es un buen momento para ir al hospital?

—Si, pero antes debo arreglar mis cosas —Recordé que aún no tenía preparada las cosas para mi linda estadía en el hospital por unos cuantos días— ¿Puedes sacar el bolso de mano que está bajo la cama?

Jacob se inclinó un poco, levantó las frazadas de la cama que se extendían hasta el suelo y jaló el bolso con suma agilidad. En eso, me dirigí al armario y comencé a sacar lo primero que cruzaba mi vista. Un par de sueteres, unos pantalones, ropa interior, todo esto se lo arrojé a Jacob para que lo guardara en la maleta. Proseguí con lo que los bebés necesitaban, lo tenía todo dentro de una bolsa de tela que solía usar de niña. Estaba en la división mas alta del armario, así que tuve que estirarme un poco para siquiera intentar alcanzarlo. Tristemente no lo logré incluso después de haber realizado múltiples intentos y leves saltitos. Jacob el engreído dejó lo que estaba haciendo y con solo estirar el brazo lo alcanzó. Me sentí molesta por unos segundos, mas antes de poder quejarme una nueva contracción volvió a crear un suplicio. Me incliné aferrando mi vientre con ambas manos, había sido más dolorosa que las anteriores.

—Ya está todo listo —Anunció Jake mientras me acariciaba los brazos.

—Bien, entonces vamos.

Ambos salimos directamente hacia la sala, aunque me negara rotundamente, debíamos decirle a alguien para que nos transladara al hospital. Podía conducir por mi misma, pero con esos malditos e intensos dolores provocaría un accidente de proporciones mortales para la mitad del pueblo. Y eso no estaría muy bien que digamos. Oh, Jacob no conduciría mi auto ni de broma.

Ya en la sala, obtuve la atención de varias miradas que me apreciaron con suma sorpresa. Realicé un gesto de saludo seco y corto con la mano para intentar despertar al grupo de gente que aparentemente estaba en algún estado de shock.

—Leah, hay algo muy usado en estos días y se llama baño, ¿Lo recuerdas? —Quil debía arruinar el momento con uno de sus comentarios ridículos. Le envié una aterradora mirada asesina, lo del baño me había ocurrido solo un par de veces...

Kim, que estaba junto a él, leyó mis pensamientos y le atinó un buen golpe en la nuca, por imbécil.

—Y el premio por el comentario más ridículo e imbécil de la historia va para, ¡Quil! Felicidades —Jacob ironizó con fuerza para burlarse del inepto de Quil. Estaba molesta, pero no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa de malicia y chiste en mis labios. Esta desapareció cuando sentí la mirada de Paul clavada en mí con amargura, quien estaba apartado de la sociedad de chismes, cruzado de brazos junto a la ventana. Su odio y pena se hincaron en mi pecho con profundidad, era la reina de las cretinas. De pronto un foco se encendió en mí por arte de magia: Estaba actuando tal como Bella había hecho con Jacob y Edward. Me odié, me repugné, el tan solo hecho de compararme con ella me hizo sentir sucia. Debía disculparme con él antes de irme, dejar de lado mi orgullo y obstinación por un rato.

—¿Has roto fuente? —Emily, quién estaba a unos escasos centímetros de mí, me sacó de mi mundo interno.

—Si —Susurré sin quitar la vista de Paul.

—Tenemos que llevarte al hospital —Sam, don "lo sé todo" se levantó de su asiento con Leah en sus brazos. Luego de su palabra, todos me rodearon y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. No comprendía que demonios decían, apenas entendí el comentario de la pequeña Claire, que jalaba del pantalón de Quil e intentaba averiguar si era mortal o de gravedad orinarse en los pantalones. Jacob intentaba responder a las preguntas, mas se veía un poco opacado por todas esas voces molestas.

—¿Se quieren callar? ¡Joder, me sofocan! —Los miré a todos con acidez, haciendolos callar— Primero necesito hablar con Paul.

Paul abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Jacob frunció el ceño y me preguntó con la mirada que rayos quería hablar con él. Sin embargo cellé mis labios y me hice paso entre toda esa gente. Señalé la puerta con la cabeza para que Paul me siguiera. Dió un suspiro de frustración y me siguió.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Cerró la puerta con furia.

—Que me bajes ese tono porque no soy una cualquiera —Le apunté amenazadoramente con el dedo indíce y una mano en mi cadera— Y que... quiero disculparme. Sé que estar enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde no es sencillo, y también tengo claro que hoy al... besarte —Tuve problemas para pronunciar la palabra— cometí un terrible error. Lo siento, realmente lo siento.

Su expresión dura se relajó un poco, reflejando tristeza. Toda esta depresión terminaría deprimiendome a mí.

—Escucha Paul, ahora lo ves todo negro, pero pronto y por cosa del destino, terminarás imprimandote. Considero la imprimación bastante tonta y forzada, sin embargo es un hecho que ocurrirá tarde o temprano. Imagina que hubiese decidido quedarme contigo —No me di cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había dicho hasta que noté ciertos cambios entusiasmantes en sus facciones. Traté de solucionarlo de inmediato— Lo que es casi imposible —¿Alguien escuchó el crujido de un corazón rompiendose? No servía para solucionar las cosas, así que dejé eso de lado y continué con mi discurso— Como sea, tan solo imaginalo, ¿Que tal si te hubieses imprimado tiempo después? No estoy dispuesta a pasar por aquel dolor nuevamente. Hubiese sido injusto para mí, para ti y para Jacob.

Momento de silencio incómodo. Esperaba que Paul hubiese entendido mis razones y mis disculpas, por que no tenía más tiempo, tenía que irme al hospital. También esperaba alguna respuesta de parte de él luego de darle todas mis explicaciones, si me iba así la conciencia me carcomería viva y no podría concentrarme en asuntos más importantes como no sé... ¿Parir?

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —Repliqué con enfado.

—¿Que quieres que te diga? —Paul estaba molesto. Muy molesto, incluso después de disculparme con sinceridad y explicarle todo el asunto. Me molesté también. Todos molestos, todo era una molestia. Molestia, molestia, molestia. La palabra ya había perdido sentido, mas continuaba molesta.

—Maldito hijo de tu madre ven aquí por que... —Estaba a punto de atinarle un excelente golpe en la quijada, pero alguien detuvo mi brazo en seco.

—Wow tranquila, guarda energías. Ya podrás golpearlo más tarde, si quieres hasta puedo ayudarte —Era de suponer que cierto espécimen de grandes y endemoniadamente fuertes manos fuese el que pararía mi intento de asesinato— Vamos, Emily y Sam nos llevarán en su auto.

Le obsequié una hermosa expresión de cólera a Paul antes de irme. Pude escuchar un gruñido celoso desde lo más profundo del pecho de Jacob. Harta de los hombres, avancé con un caminar decisivo y altanero hacia el auto de Emily. Los chicos salieron de la casa de inmediato mientras yo esperaba furiosa junto a la puerta del pasajero y con un Jake dudoso a un lado. La tensión del aire lograría que mi cabeza explotara en cualquier segundo.

Seth se nos unió cinco segundos antes de que Sam arrancara. Exigía ir con nosotros porque no quería perderse nada. Nos acomodamos en el asiento trasero para dejarle un espacio y finalmente partimos.

El momento estaba cada vez más cerca. Una vez que estuvimos en el hospital, todos bajaron de un salto del auto, Jacob fue el primero. Corrió hacia la puerta por la que estaba bajando, me sujetó de la mano y no me soltó hasta que llegamos a la entrada. Ahí me aferré del enorme marco y me incliné un poco, una nueva contracción hacía de las suyas y me obligó a cerrar los ojos y morderme los labios. Aferré más su mano mientras él me mantenía en una pieza abrazandome y alentandome a respirar y aguantar lo más posible. Podrían llamarlo un idiota, estúpido, descuidado, arrebatado y muchos otros insultos que no tenía ganas de recordar, pero de que era atento en momentos de crisis, lo era. Todo el camino fue muy cuidadoso y considerado, más de lo que creí que sería, y eso aumentó mis locas hormonas de enamorada.

Resumiendo el largo lapso de tiempo entre la entrada del hospital y la camilla: Entramos prácticamente corriendo. Sam y Emily prometiendo volver más tarde, volvieron a casa para dejar a Leah con alguien a su cuidado. Seth y Jacob continuaron junto a mí. El que la recepcionista nos prestara siquiera algo de atención fue complicado, fue cuando me vino una maldita contracción —Que hice exagerar. Gracias Dios por darme dotes de actriz— que se dignó a llamar a un doctor y cederme una silla de ruedas. Desde ahí fui llevada a una sala privada que me las tendré que arreglar para pagar, puesta en una camilla, vestida con esos horrendos camisones del hospital y conectada a máquinas que no tenía tiempo de comprender. Solo recuerdo que servían para verificar el estado de los bebés. El resto fue una espera dolorosa y eterna.

—Esto será largo... —Bufé para mi misma. Solo Seth me prestó atención y me sonrió. Se paseaba frente a la ventana de la sala con nerviosismo y de brazos cruzados. Mirarlo me afectaba, así que giré el rostro y me encontré con un Jacob zombie sentado en una silla cerca de la camilla. Si, zombie. Tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar y su piel tomó un tono verdoso y pálido, como si fuese a devolver en el piso en cualquier momento.

—Jacob —Nada— Jake —Seguía en su mundo, no me hacía caso alguno— ¡Jacob!

—¡Yo no fuí! Te lo juro —Exclamó espantado. Me golpeé la frente con la mano derecha de manera instantánea. Vaya idiota que tenía por apoyo.

—¡Dios! ¿Te sientes bien? Pareciera que fueses a vomitar o algo parecido.

—Estoy de lo más bien, no te preocupes de más —Me tranquilizó en vano. Ni siquiera su voz estaba estable. ¿Como podía sentirme un poco más tranquila si tenía dos manojos de nervios en la habitación?

—¿Seguro? Si quieres puedes salir, dar una vuelta y... ¡Maldición! —El dolor volvía a retornar más fuerte y cruel que antes, recorriendo todo lo más posible entre mi espalda y vientre, incrustándose en mi piel y órganos, haciendome tener hasta ganas de sollozar y gritar como una nena. Un par de manos se hicieron presentes enseguida y sujetaron las mías con amparo. Las estrujé firmemente y mantuve los ojos cerrados hasta que se desvaneció. Solté las manos que me servían de sustento emocional, abrí los ojos y poco a poco tranquilicé mi acelerada respiración.

—Pienso que es mejor si me quedo aquí contigo —Aclaró peinando mi estropeado flequillo.

—Yo... yo iré a llamar a mamá. Sería injusto que permitieras que ella se pierda esto —Seth salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación. Momentos después mi doctora se dejó ver con su enorme sonrisa y su rubio cabello de modelo de revistas de moda. Era excesivamente soberbia e interesada, pero a fin de cuentas sabía como realizar su trabajo.

—Muy bien Leah, veamos como va tu dilatación —Se ajustó un guante de latex en su mano derecha con desgana mientras le daba una coqueta miradita a Jacob. Como celosa compulsiva noté la forma en que lo deboró con los ojos. Sin embargo el no le prestó mucha atención, menos mal. Me mordí la lengua aguantandome las ganas de decirle unas cuantas palabritas a esta doctora, la doctora Browning, y me limité a mirarla con desdén. ¿Quién en su sano juicio coquetea con una persona en medio de un parto?

Lo peor continuó. Para revisarme tenía que introducir su mano en... mi interior. Cuando la doctora lo hizó, noté como Jacob volteaba a mirar hacia otro lugar con repulción. Emití un par de carcajadas, tenía al macho más valiente de la manada a mi lado. Yupi, no tenía nada a que temerle porque mister coraje me protegería de todo mal. Bien, exageraba con mi sarcasmo interno. Necesitaba un poco de diversión, entre tanto dolor y sufrimiento debía tener alguna anécdota graciosa o algo parecido.

—¡Tres centímetros! Perfecto —Exclamó con sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes colgate.

Seguido de eso me preguntó todo lo que había ocurrido y le relaté el asunto de las contracciones, el romper fuente y el olvidar si había expulsado el tapón mucoso con apatía. Claro, yo era la única tonta que no tomó atención a sus pantaletas, mi costumbre por mirar si todo estaba en orden en ellas estaba completamente dejada en el pasado desde hace mucho tiempo. Gracias a Dios, la perra dejó la habitación minutos después de darme un par de explicaciones, asegurando volver más tarde.

—Que alegría, la descarada volverá.

—Olvidate de eso, concentrate en otras cosas... —Las mejores intenciones de Jake no funcionarían exitosamente.

—¿Como el sufrimiento? —Le interrumpí efusiva.

—Vamos...

Podía percibir la forma en que medía sus palabras, acción singular en su actitud arrebatada. Tal vez pensaba que me enfadaría por cualquier cosa, hecho cien por ciento cierto en tales circunstancias, o solo trataba de ser menos impulsivo y no herirme. Todos estos meses tuve oportunidad de conocerle a fondo, y lo que encontré ahí sorprendía a cualquiera que tenía prejuicios sobre él. Fue todo esto lo que me enamoró. Y guardaba una teoria que realmente no le interesaba a nadie, pero la consideraba curiosa. Bella no escogió a Jake por el simple hecho de no darse el privilegio de mirarlo con verdadera profundidad, estaba cegada por Edward.

—Yo sé que no eres la clase de chica quejumbrosa. Puedes ser todo lo que digan los demás, arpía, amargada, hasta una perra, pero no débil.

Al principio me lo tomé como una ofensa, pero luego analicé correctamente la oración. Sonreí levemente y con la mirada puesta en cualquier lugar menos su rostro, le agradecí. Su comentario me incomodó y a la vez me hizo sentir mejor. Retorné a la normalidad segundos después.

—Ok, hablemos de cualquier otro tema antes de que sienta ganas de arrancarme mechones de cabello —Le pedí con mi habitual expresión de altanería.

—¿Y sobre que quieres hablar? —Preguntó con curiosidad inclinandose hacia adelante.

Miles de ideas invadieron mi cabeza. Habían cientos de cosas que me causaban curiosidad, hechos y preguntas extrañas que se me venían a la mente cuando los bebés me causaban insomnio. Tenía demasiadas dudas que necesitaba aclarar antes de que me enloquecieran, sin embargo un último tema me preocupó más que todo lo anterior. Ya lo habíamos discutido una vez —No fue una conversación del todo. Bueno, el asunto es que fue mencionado antes—, mas no estaba aclarado. Y era una situación de importancia que definiría a los mellizos.

—Tengo una duda —Mencioné con un dedo en los labios— ¿Como los llamaremos?

—Ya sabes, te di todos los nombres que tenía pensados. Aunque tengo uno nuevo —Señaló con entusiasmo. Mantuve un silencio para permitirle mencionar el afamado nombre nuevo que tenía pensado— Es de niña. Emma.

Primero le miré con indiferencia analizadora. Luego con sorpresa. Por último me vi absorta en el nombre como si me hubiese hechizado. Emma... Emma... Emma... Sonaba hermoso, y no lo decía solo por el hecho de que Jake se me quedó viendo con un rostro de ilusión, si no que realmente podía imaginar a mi hija como Emma. "Ven aquí Emma", "Ve a dormir Emma", "Ya no llores Emma". Frases típicas que una madre suele decir comenzaron a invadir mis ilusiones, y combinaban a la perfección con Emma.

—Emma. Me gusta —Admití reprimiendo lo que verderamente sentía respecto al nombre— ¿De donde lo sacaste? No me digas que de las telenovelas que transmiten en la tarde que "secretamente" ves con mamá —Le reproché. Si, Jacob había pasado tardes en el sofá viendo una telenovela mientras yo realizaba algo más productivo.

—No veo esas telenovelas —Comentó con acidez— Lo leí en un libro.

—Jacob, esa no te la cree ni el mismo Seth. Y te ha creído muchas cosas —Me crucé de brazos y levanté una ceja con suspicacia.

—Eres muy cruel —Se carcajeó con tristeza.

—¡Joder! Maldita sea... —Mascullé con los dientes muy apretados para no soltar toda la tanda de injurias que me querían salir desde lo mas hondo del alma. Me retorcí en la cama intentando resistir la nueva contracción que había sido mucho mas dolorosa que las anteriores. Parecía no tener fin. Me mordí los labios tan fuerte que un poco de sangre escurrió a los pocos segundos y mi corazón palpitaba como si no hubiese mañana. Jacob me acariciaba la espalda y aferraba una de mis manos tratando de ayudarme— Maldición, eso sí que dolió —Me limpié la sangre con mi lengua y me esforcé en recuperar el aliento— Ok, sigamos con el tema anterior, realmente necesito distraerme.

—Esta bien. Nos falta un nombre —Al contrario de lo que había pensado que haría, no me volvió a soltar. Le agradecí internamente, al menos así tal vez dolería un poco menos.

—Tengo dos nombres de chico pensados hace un tiempo. Ethan y Nathan.

—Eso sonaría genial para un par de gemelos —Me interrumpió divertido.

—Dejame hablar —Fruncí el ceño pero una risa se me escapó. Adiós imagen de una Leah molesta— Ethan me parece mas lindo, y ahora que has sugerido el nombre de Emma, creo que es más adecuado. Ethan y Emma.

—Entonces... ¿Llegamos a un acuerdo? Ethan y Emma me parecen perfectos —Me alegró bastante que decidieramos fácilmente cuales serían los nombres. Normalmente y por lo que he visto, esto toma mucho tiempo. Bueno, después de todo nunca hemos sido una pareja convencional... Un segundo... ¿Dije pareja?

—Genial —Fue mi última palabra durante un par de horas.

El tiempo continuó pasando y pasando con severa lentitud. Tenía tantas cosas que conversar con Jacob, pero me agradaba el dulce silencio flotando en la habitación, así que cerré la boca y me mantuve recostada soportando la carga de un dolor inexplicable. No tenía la menor idea de que había ocurrido con Seth, mamá y los demás, mas estaba tan bien solo con la presencia de Jake y dos traviesos que estaban por salir.

Las contracciones se tornaban más dolorosas y regresaban en lapsos de tiempo cada vez más corto. La doctora "Soy estupenda y todos me envidian" había vuelto un par de veces para ver como avanzaba mi dilatación. Un maldito centímetro, solo uno era todo lo que había avanzado, ¡Y eran diez! Me daban unas ganas tremendas de maldecir hasta quedarme sin insultos o sin garganta.

La dulzura que la situación me contagió se fue acabando poco a poco para convertirse en algo llamado furia. Sin darme cuenta comencé a insultar a Jacob como si no hubiese un mañana. Le culpaba con todo el odio contenido en mis venas, le grité y me aseguré de recordarle absolutamente todo el mal que me había hecho. No eran demasiadas, pero como una experta en ser una hija del demonio en ocasiones exageré y le hice ver como el peor criminal de nuestros tiempos.

—Cálmate Leah. Entiendo perfectamente que es doloroso, me lo has dejado bastante claro. Te repetiré hasta el cansancio que tu eres fuerte y podrás con esta. Pudiste sobrevivir a el daño que Sam te hizo, pudiste con la muerte de tu padre, claro que saldrás airosa de esto.

Jacob tenía razón, pero seguía enfadada así que volteé al otro lado cruzada de brazos. De pronto alguien irrumpió en la habitación cortando el aura tensa en el aire. Era mamá quien venía con una cola inquieta también nombrada como Seth.

—Leah, ¿Como te sientes? —Mi madre, que había invadido la habitación con su peculiar aroma, seguramente provenido de algún perfume usado para atraer a Charlie, corrió a mi lado y arregló mi cabello con amabilidad.

—Voy a morir —Fue todo lo que pude decir.

—Vuelvo enseguida —Jacob salió apresurado de la habitación. Seth olisqueó algo extraño, así que me dio una mirada de aviso y le siguió. Yo pretendí como que no me interesaba si se iba o si no volvía más. Pero a decir verdad no quería que se fuera. Aunque estuviese enfadada con él y le haya tratado como una escoria, le necesitaba aquí.

—¿Qué le has hecho al pobre? —Una pizca de diversión era percatable en su voz y su mirada. No respondí y conserve la mirada dura y clavada en la puerta. Sí, mi trato hacia Jake no había sido del todo justo y amable. El dolor era capaz de transformarme en una verdadera hija del demonio— Mmm... Conozco tu vocabulario, no debió ser nada benévolo. Pero te entiendo, viví la experiencia de dos partos y no es nada sencillo. Recuerdo que cuando te tuve a ti, golpeé a tu padre en la nariz. Estuvo varias semanas con un gran parche pegado en ella. Se quejaba más de la cuenta, lo único que regulaba su mal genio eras tú. —Mamá bajo la vista con un brillo especial en sus sonreí ligeramente. Era difícil encontrar su lado sentimental, normalmente se mostraba como una persona fría y ruda, mas en lo más profundo no era así. Tal... tal como yo.

El bello y singular momento se opacó en su totalidad cuando nuevamente me vi atacada por una contracción. Estaba agotandome, el sudor bañaba mi cuerpo completo y el dolor estaba acabando con mi estado mental. Y apenas habían pasado un par de horas...

Mamá me ayudó con las respiraciones y sujetó mi mano. Apreciaba de todo corazón su ayuda. La quería, y mucho.

—Debes ser fuerte, apenas han pasado unas horas y aún te falta un gran trecho. Más adelante el proceso será cada vez menos tolerable —Mi dulce mamá me echó a perder la poca esperanza que me quedaba. Gracias madre.

Al rato Jacob retornó con una pinta de muerte terrible. No sabía si esté era un concurso de los más feos o algo parecido. Yo sudando, con el cabello echo una maraña y seguramente con unas grandes ojeras púrpuras marcadas bajo los ojos. Y Jacob no se veía mejor... Padres primerizos, ¿A que es una bella y emocionante experiencia?

A pesar de que debía hacerlo, no me disculpé con él. Aún así se quedó a mi lado con las mejores intenciones, pero como toda una estatua. Un par de palabras para preguntar si estaba bien fue todo lo que se atrevió a articular. No me agradaba en absoluto su nuevo comportamiento...

Las horas siguieron su curso con severa calma. Las personas iban y venían para verificar mi estado, mi madre, Sam, Emily y Seth se turnaban para venir a hacerme más compañía. La doctora "Soy fabulosa y los hombres a punto de ser padres me desean" —Si, inventaba un nuevo apodo cada vez que pisaba dentro de mi metro cuadrado de privacidad— también me visitó. Durante siete horas solo había dilatado unos condenados cinco centímetros. Si no fuese porque estaba muriendo de la agonía, arrojaba lo primero que encontraba por la ventana.

Gracias a Dios, todo iba bien, los pequeños estaban estables y ansiosos por salir, era lo único que me mantenía un poco más fuerte, ya que la actitud de cierto ser casi viviente no me ayudaba para nada. Deseaba que pronto terminara el martirio, mientras más horas pasaban, más presentía un prematuro final para mí. No estaba hecha para esto.

La madrugada finalmente apareció. Me sentía agotada en exceso, tenía la necesidad de cerrar los ojos un rato, olvidarme de todo y descansar. Sin embargo esto era imposible, ¿Como dormir de tal manera? Bueno, para que preguntarle al señor que se estaba quedando dormido a un lado de mí. Cabezeaba y luchaba por mantenerse despierto, pero al parecer no le resultaba muy sencillo.

—¿Has dormido algo la noche pasada? —Pregunté preocupada.

—No —Articulo luego de un largo bostezo de su parte.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Por qué no pude conciliar el sueño —Fue la gran excusa que me regaló.

—Bien, entonces duerme un rato. De todos modos es igual, tu compañía se siente igual como si hubiese un fantasma en la habitación...

Jacob estuvo a punto de contestarme cuando la doctora entró en el cuarto con su usual caminar.

—Vine a preguntarte algo. Dado a que tu dilatación está bastante avanzada, ¿Te gustaría recibir la epidural?

Le miré con enfado. Yo no quería ninguna epidural ni químico extraño en mi cuerpo. Sí, sonaba terco y de niña malcriada, pero si mujeres en tiempos pasados lograron parir sin necesidad de un fármaco que se introduce en la columna con una tenebrosa aguja, yo también podría. No interesaba cuanto dolor pudiese estar padeciendo, yo no sería inyectada por esa cosa.

—Claro que no —Repliqué con fuerza.

—¿Estás segura? Muchas mujeres piden la epidural en cuanto es posible... —No le deje terminar.

—Pues yo no soy una de esas muchas mujeres, no quiero la epidural —Me crucé de brazos demostrando que esa sería mi palabra final.

—Esta bien, lo que tú desees —Se marchó de la habitación con altanería, gracias al cielo.

—Leah, pienso que... —Objetó Jacob con temor de que yo le asesinara o algo, lo más probable.

—Tú te callas.

Tic toc, tic toc. El tiempo siguió su curso y las contracciones con su cometido. Ya no había vuelto nadie más, de seguro todos estaban en la sala de espera, aguardando perseverantes a que los pequeños nacieran pronto. Un par de horas más tarde, sentí unas extrañas ganas de... ir al baño. Mi cabeza lo conectó con algo más importante.

—¡Oh por la puta madre! —Grité espantando a Jacob que saltó abriendo los ojos como dos platos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Repitió confundido y adormilado.

—Yo... Creo que ya es hora, ¡Ve a buscar a la doctora! —Le exclamé y le sacudí para que reaccionara de una vez.

Jacob se paró de un salto y corrió con suma torpeza hacia la puerta, debia estar más dormido de lo que creía. Casi tropezó cuando salía con su paso vacilante, si no es porque se sujetó con el marco de la puerta, se estampa directo en el suelo. Me habían cambiado el novio... Alto, ¿Novio?... Bravo cabeza, estás formalizando todo cuando deberías, no sé, ¿preocuparte de que vas a tener a tu hijos? ¡Dios! Me veía en la obligación de ordenar mis proriedades, ya.

—¡Procura no caerte! —Le recomendé.

La agonía clavándose con furia en mi espalda, mi vientre y mi cadera se tornaron más que intolerables. Me consumía poco a poco y me hacía retorcer entre las feas sábanas del hospital. Se le sumaban las ganas de pujar con urgencia, era como si los bebés gritaran y golpearan exigiendo salir. Sus exigencias no eran para nada amables ni piadosas. Ahora la idea de pedir la epidural sonaba tentadora... Pero no, no dejaría que esa cosa antinatural entrara en mi cuerpo.

Jacob y la otra se estaban tardando demasiado. Si no venía alguien pronto, terminaría dando a luz yo sola. No era algo que me emocionara demasiado. Minutos después irrumpieron en la habitación mientras me enroscaba entre el mínimo pedazo de sábana que cubría mis piernas —A esta altura— y el seguramente algo gastado colchón.

—Muy bien, veamos que está ocurriendo. ¿Sientes deseos de pujar? —Consulto con suma calma. ¿Acaso era ocasión para estar así de tranquilizada?

—Si —No le contesté algo diferente por el simple hecho de que no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de lidiar con ella. Asintió comprensiva. Yo fijé la mirada en Jake con algo de temor, quién de pie junto a la puerta se mordía los labios. Cuando notó que lo observaba con atención, trazó en sus labios una leve pero acogedora sonrisa de apoyo. La irritación y los humos acumulados en mi cabeza se reducieron un poco.

—Entonces no debemos seguir esperando, ¡ya es hora! —Exclamó entusiasmada.

Lo que continuó fue algo nuboso, extraño, ciertamente irreal y hermoso a pesar del dolor. Jacob reaccionó ante las palabras de la doctora, corrió directo a su silla —Su trasero ya se había adueñado de ella luego de un par de horas— cogió mi mano y no la soltó nunca más. La doctora y una enfermera preparaban todo el asunto entretanto yo agonizaba e hacia intentos por no pujar. No fue un largo intervalo de tiempo, mas los segundos se tornaban interminables gracias al gran paquete de nervios plasmado en cada centímetro de mi piel y la emoción que me provocaba el saber que ya estarían mis brazos. ¡Los tendría en mis brazos!, podría ser capaz de verle a las caras, a los ojos, podría sentir su respiración, saber que esto no era una mentira ni un sueño excepcional, era verdadero.

—Cuando te diga debes pujar, ¿Bien? —Alentó la doctora. Estreché con fuerza la mano de Jacob de los nervios— Ahora Leah, puja.

Quién sea que me haya dicho que esto dolía, me mintió cruel y despiadadamente. ¡Doler no era ni la mitad de suficiente describir lo que estaba sintiendo! Fueron diez segundos, solo diez segundos en los que pujé lo más que pude. Había reservado toda la energía posible para este momento, pero mágicamente se esfumó. Debía ser más fuerte, eran dos, así que me animé mentalmente a seguir.

—Vas perfecto —Murmuró con alegría— Debes seguir así —Me dio algunos minutos para recuperar energías y volvió a pedirme que pujara. Nuevamente lo hice, poniendo todos mis intentos y valentía. Era incómodo y una tortura estar ahí, de piernas abiertas, enrrollando mi lengua para no gritar ni maldecir a alguien y tolerando un dolor único. "Vale la pena Leah, vale la pena" me repetía entre los cortos descansos en los que lograba respirar.

Ya llevaba así unos quince minutos y aún ni siquiera se veía la pequeña cabecita de alguien. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar, lo suficiente para hartarme, ponerme de pie e irme a casa. Pero mi cabeza asimiló que debía hacer a mi cuerpo funcionar con regularidad y dar a luz a los bebés.

—Espera, ya se ve la cabeza, vamos Leah —Este abismo de esperanza me hizo sonreír. Jacob volteó a verme entusiasmado, arregló mi cabello y secó un poco el sudor que cubría mi rostro. Ya estaba a un cuarto de camino— Bien, puja.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo, lo único que más deseaba era que saliera pronto de mí. La doctora prosiguió incitandome, lo que logró disminuir mi aversión hacia ella. En fin, era capaz de sentir como el o la pequeña abría paso entre cada ocasión en la que pujaba. De pronto la alegría me inundo y me llenó el pecho acelerado gracias a mi pulso y respiración. No me avergonzaba en absoluto admitir la dicha que me causaba hasta ganas de llorar, mas aún no deseaba llorar. No aún. Las lágrimas de emoción para más tarde.

—¡Ya casi! —Exclamó la doctora. Mi corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, apreté la mano de Jacob lo más fuerte que pude, aferré la otra al barandal de la camilla para pujar hasta que aquel bultito entre mis piernas abandonó su hogar dentro de mi vientre para salir al exterior.

El tiempo se detuvo repentinamente. El bebé era todo lo que vislumbraba en la habitación, gimoteaba y se revolvía entre las manos de la doctora. Envuelto en sangre, de color oscuro, importaba un soberano pepino. Era precioso, el ser más hermoso jamás visto por mis ojos. Ya lo amaba, fue un amor a primera vista. Era sencillamente perfecto, me quedé sin ninguna palabra que articular. Mis lágrimas se escaparon al instante, no pude contenerlas más. Deseaba sostenerlo en mis brazos y no dejarlo ir jamás.

—Es un precioso niño, felicidades —La voz chillona de la doctora Browning me hizo aterrizar nuevamente al planeta tierra. Recordé que había aún otro bebé dentro de mí y que tenía otro más a un lado quién sabe en que estado. Temía voltear la cabeza y encontrarme con quizás que cosa. Sin embargo, Jacob notó que lloriqueaba como una niña y me abrazó con dulzura. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, no lloraba, sonreía más que nunca y no quitaba los ojos de encima de Ethan.

La doctora cortó el cordón umbilical que mantenía a Ethan conectado con mi interior y se lo dió a la enfermera que lo recibió con una cálida manta. Inmediatamente lo cedió a mis brazos para disfrutarlo algunos minutos antes de dar a luz a Emma. Era tan pequeño y perfecto que me hacía la persona más feliz del mundo por el solo hecho de saber que era mío. Tenía mucho cabello profundamente negro y la piel un tanto oscura. Jacob y yo quedamos hipnotizados con él, era imposible dejar de apreciarlo.

Luego la ilusión se acabó. Aún quedaba una pequeña dentro de mí una pequeña, así que la enfermera me quitó a Ethan de los brazos y se lo llevó a alguna parte, seguramente para chequear si estaba bien y para limpiarlo.

Ahora ya venía la parte final. Respiré profundamente y volví a aferrarme a la mano de Jacob. Esta fue más corta y mas secilla, independiente del dolor que aún sentía en cada contracción y en cada vez que debía pujar, sumado también con el agotamiento debido a todas estas horas. Ya no me concentraba en mi sufrimiento egocentrico y egoísta, si no que en que seguido de pujar hasta el cansancio saldría una hermosa niña. Y así fue. Pusé todo el empeño, todo el que fui capaz de poner para pujar. La doctora me animaba mucho más que antes, el sudor corría por mi frente y mis dientes estaban prácticamente clavados en mi lengua. Pero al final todo aquel suplicio realmente valió la pena, tal como había tratado de mentalizar. Emma salio igual de hermosa que Ethan, lloraba un poco y se quejaba molesta. Minutos después mis brazos la recibieron con cariño y delicadeza, eran bella, preciosa y espléndida. Me hizo olvidar completamente mi vida pasada y desgraciada. Mis pequeños bultitos de alegría al fin estaban en este mundo haciendome la más grata de las compañías. Mi felicidad estaba completa.

.

_**A**hora sí! Iba a subirlo el domingo pero mi compañía de internet es tacaña y me lo cortó. Mas encima el documento de word tenía ganitas de jugar a la escondida y pucha que se escondió bien (Traduccion: Se me perdio y casi me da un ataque). Bueno, a lo mío._  
_Hola. Me llamo Liz Dulzura Lambert y este ha sido mi capitulo extra largo. Cuidado que puede causar diabetes, ceguera y otros sintomas graves. Si presenta alguno de estos por favor dejar un review describiendo sus síntomas. Ok ya me dejo de tonteras y pasemos a todo lo que quiero decirles (que es mucho)._  
_Me tarde en subir porque simplemente no podía dejar de escribir xD ¿Que tal les pareció? Este cap me tenía ansiosa, nerviosa e indecisa._  
_Oh oh, antes de que se "me le olvide", este cap va dedicado total y especialmente a **Conii ****Cullen O'shea. **¿Por que? Porque es mi autora favorita, una de las mejores que he conocido, siempre me pongo como loca cuando sube algo xD Porque su presión es una gran fuente de inspiración. Porque me contagia la fiebre de Leah Clearwater xd. Por que ella es simplemente genial. Esto va para ti Conni! Si no te gustó, me tiro por el canal... Enserio, hoy no me hagan caso porfa._

_Chicaaaaas! ¿Que les digo ahora? Enserio, no sé como agradecerles sus reviews y su apoyo. De verdad, más feliz no podría estar! A mis lectoras que siempre veo dejandome algun reviewcito con lindas palabras, a las que leen y se dejan ver de vez en cuando, a las "lectoras encubiertas" y a las nuevas!. Hoy también estoy sentimental, así que sientan el amor!_

_Okey! Ahora, tal vez este cap podría tener algunos errores. Me preparé mucho para escribir un parto, pero después de todo no soy doctora ni he vivido un parto. Lo siento, soy humana y me puedo equivocar. Además, esto es un fic y es solo por diversión :D_

_Ya, dejando eso de lado. Secuela... Secuela, secuela... Sip, cuando dije que sería oscura y dramática es por que lo será. Quiero reflejar lo que es a mi parecer la vida de una familia más real. Tal vez hallan muchas discusiones, enredos amorosos (admito que me encantan xd), y tal vez... solo tal vez... una muerte. TAL VEZ. No es seguro. Igual tendrá sus cosos divertidos y tiernos que me agrada escribir. Oh! Si si, otra cosa, como les dije, tengo miles de planes para este fic. Y tengo algo escrito pero que no es de la secuela, si no como momentos no vistos del fic, creo que se llaman... Outtakes? Ah no me acuerdo, pero eso es. Les gustaría que los publicara? Diganme soy toda ojos!_

_Por último chicas, Irua, Tailin, luu black, les estoy eternamente agradecida. Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad! Ese review feo ahi ensuciando toda la página me tuvo deprimida unos días. Pero su animo me ayudo para seguir! (Si son una de las que no entienden de que demonios hablo... Ahm dejenlo pasar, realmente no quiero tocar ese tema porque estoy de un excelente humor)._

_Uh uh, última pregunta. Ahora ya no es Team Edward ni Jacob ni menos suiza. Es Team Jacob, Paul o Leah. Y tú, ¿De que Team eres?... Les dije que no me hicieran caso hoy, NO LO HAGAN, por su salud mental..._

_Ahora me largo porque estoy dando pura lata aquí. Se les quiere a todas! Espero no haberlas decepcionado!:)~**Liz**_


	23. Nota de autora

¡Hola! (Si creyeron que era un cap nuevo, siento mucho decepcionarlas u_u)

A ver... ¿Como es que se dice? Ah si, I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! Lo siento mis queridas lectoras, ni se imaginan los meses movidos que tuve. Me pasaron tantas cosas... Sumado con los kilos y kilos de tareas y pruebas en el colegio, uuuuh, ni pensar en hacerme un tiempito para escribir. Estuve tremendamente ocupada. Pero... Adivinen. Hoy, oficialmente, he comenzado a escribir el siguiente capítulo de "Maldita consecuencia". Me va a tomar por lo menos un mes terminarlo, ya que perdí un poco de práctica y quiero hacerlo enoooooorme, con drama -Más que drama, les daré ternura y mucho aslfhajdhjahf, imagínenlo, veremos a Jacob regalonear con sus bebés, y a una Leah maternal y posesiva-, para compensar tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida So... My dear friends, diciembre será el mes en que Liz Lambert subirá y subirá fics, muchos fics, o eso espera. Sin más que decir (Además de lo siento, lo siento y lo siento), me despido.

¡Nos vemos muy pronto! :)


End file.
